


Pure Shores

by Mallaeus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Angst, But It's Not Diagnosed Formally, Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Kiyo is a Himbo, Living Together, M/M, Medium Burn, Mutual Pining, Pining, Red and Blue Are Dumb, Red is Mildly Neurodivergent, References to Drugs, References to Sex, Sabrina Knows Everything, everybody's gay, more or less, more tags to come, not quite enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 72,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallaeus/pseuds/Mallaeus
Summary: Three years ago, a boy from Pallet Town became the youngest Champion of the Indigo League.An hour later, another boy from Pallet Town beat him and took that title away from him.Now, three years later, Red returns to Kanto after a long time away, and attempts to repair a friendship that he feared may have been irretrievable.I am very bad at summaries but this will be a medium-burn fic featuring multiple LGBTQ+ characters and relationships, focused on two gay idiots who thought they hated each other but actually didn't.Flagged as mature due to swearing, references to drugs and (non-explicit) sex. Rating may go up depending on whether I decide to attempt a sex scene or not.
Relationships: Anzu | Janine/Hayato | Falkner, Matsuba | Morty/Minaki | Eusine, Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 37
Kudos: 173





	1. Pain Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out for the Gym Leaders of the Indigo League becomes a conversation about a friend in trouble.

“Do you think he’s going to make an appearance?”

Erika looked up from her mirror at the other girl, pausing in the middle of brushing her hair. She insisted on one hundred strokes through it before they went out, a relic of their elaborate traditional schooling. It was just about the only thing from that period of her life that she had carried with her to adulthood, apart from Sabrina, naturally. She had been using a little plastic hand brush, in the shape of a Pikachu head, that she picked up back in the height of the Pikachu craze of her childhood. She had kept it her whole life, bringing it with her on her Pokémon journey even. It had accompanied her through every major change in her life, like a perpetually smiling security blanket. When the Pikachu fervor had restarted, three years previously, it had become somewhat of a collector’s item, an original relic of the time. She had almost sold it to make rent one month, but her appointment to the Celadon Gym had finally come through, giving her enough money to hold onto her trinket. Seemingly satisfied with the quality of her makeup job, she turned to Sabrina, who sat on the edge of Erika’s bed, back preternaturally straight, eyes fixed on Erika’s own, or perhaps on some indeterminable spot in between them. You never knew with a telepath. Erika shrugged imperceptibly in response to her question.

“Who knows? We’ve been trying to get this gathering together for the last month or so and he’s dodged it every time. I thought putting the venue in his backyard might entice him, but only time will tell.” Erika sighed a little, standing straight and stretching her limbs before going on. “I texted him before you got here, and he said he’d try to make it.” 

Sabrina nodded curtly. She had been watching Erika for what felt like an eternity at this point. They were beginning to run late. Outside, the sky had turned from a fading powder blue to a distinctly burnt orange, and Erika wasn't anywhere near finished.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” she said, gesturing broadly to the inordinate amount of clothing Erika had piled on top of her bed in advance of doing her hair and makeup. Erika looked at her, vaguely confused.

“You know you don’t have to leave right? We’re both old enough at this point right? Surely you’ve had enough boyfriends to dissuade me from making a move, assuming our fifteen-year friendship isn’t enough?” A smile played across her face, teasing. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

“You flatter yourself any more and your head is going to get even bigger than it already is.” Erika clapped her hands to her heart in mock offence, a scandalized expression on her face. “I leave because the prospect of watching you try on one hundred variations of the same outfit before settling on ‘the right one’ makes me want to experience ego death.” 

Erika laughed, waving her out of the room, with insincere promises that she’d “only be a minute”. Sabrina knew better than that, and made her way to the kitchen table, where a pile of paperwork sat, illuminated starkly by the Erika's bare-bulb lighting fixture. What skills Erika had in dressing herself hadn't seemed to extend to her interior design aptitude. Her apartment was furnished haphazardly, clashing styles and eras which appeared to struggle for dominance. Add to that the faint odour of smoke which permeated every surface in the living space, and Sabrina understood why Erika preferred to crash at her place whenever she could. 

The paperwork needed to be finished before Monday and Erika, ever on top of things, had left it until the absolute last minute. 

The month previous, that year’s graduating class from the Celadon Pokémon Academy were awarded with their Trainer IDs, denoting that they were now fully recognized within the Indigo League, and could begin their Pokémon journeys. Erika thus had been coaching these new Trainers closely, renting out her weaker Pokémon to them so they could catch their own. As fun as it was, official registration of the kids — an odd term to use, given that most of the class would be only three to five years younger than Sabrina — took a long time, and Erika had to oversee the entire process. What this translated to was an awful lot of paperwork, especially if any of the new Trainers decided they wanted to take on the League challenge. 

Sabrina thought back to the beginning of her own Pokémon journey, when she was just eight, a good ten years before she would officially be able to graduate as a Pokémon Trainer. Playing in the grass near her house, she was approached by an Abra, who reached out to her telepathically.

_Will you be my friend?_ It had asked. 

When she replied — out loud — that yes, she absolutely would, their delighted laughter attracted the attention of her parents, who were mortified to discover that their precious daughter was being attacked by a wild Pokémon. It was only through Sabrina’s telepathic communication to her father, showing him the events in the garden, that Sabrina and Abra were allowed to continue their friendship. Emanating from deep within her handbag, in which sat her Alakazam’s PokéBall, she felt a warm sensation of overwhelming affection, which washed over her thoughts, leaving a weightless feeling behind. Her smile broadened, and she sent a similar sensation back in return. Alakazam, even back when he was an Abra, preferred to converse with her psychically, more so than any of her other Pokémon. She didn’t need to wonder why. She understood pretty plainly what it was like when you found someone with whom you could share your thoughts without the possibility of misinterpretation. 

With a wave of her hand, the pen Erika had been using began writing once more and Sabrina began absent-mindedly filling in the forms on her behalf, her telekinesis easily able to replicate Erika’s cryptic handwriting. As the pen scratched, sheets of paper silently whisking themselves off into a neat pile as they were completed, and Sabrina stared at her nails. She had had them manicured and painted earlier that day, a glittery purple polish coating them to match her tube top. Unlike Erika, Sabrina didn’t like to put much effort into her outfits. 

“I like to let my personality speak for itself,” she joked once to Erika, not exactly lying. 

Having said that, she enjoyed being able to shed her stuffy Gym uniform. Between the wig and the high neckline, she felt like she was going to faint long before her Pokémon did. She thought back to before she had cut her hair to its current length, and how Erika always told her she looked like a doll, something the protagonist would find in the attic in the horror movies her little brother loved so much. 

It certainly had been a look. 

Recently, Sabrina had been trying to effect change in the Gym, to make it more inviting to outsiders who didn’t have psychic abilities, and the haircut was the first thing she had started with. Next on her list were the low ceilings and bright lights, coupled with the floor — which Sabrina was sure had been kept from the Gym’s original function as a nightclub — which created, for most people, an awful combination of feeling totally isolated and completely overwhelmed. The League wouldn’t budge on the teleporters though. 

“They’re iconic!” Lance had said, “We can’t get rid of them!” 

It was easy for him to say, he didn’t have to get to the gym at 8.30 so he could lie horizontal for twenty minutes to make the room stop spinning every time he had a challenger at 9. The cleaning staff at Saffron Gym spent more time cleaning up vomit than any other Gym across Kanto.

True to her meaning, if not her word, Erika emerged twenty minutes later, twirling to give Sabrina the full 360 view of her outfit. 

“What do you think?”

Sabrina took her in from head to toe. Erika had chosen a fairly toned-down ensemble for once, although Sabrina was sure the clothes were expensive. A black wool skirt contrasted against a pair of red tights, her legs ending in a pair of black leather platform boots that looked to be bigger than Erika’s head. She wore a long red coat on top, over an oversized white t-shirt. Erika’s frame was tiny, yet she managed to carry herself such that the baggy clothes didn’t swallow her. Sabrina had spent long enough with her that her jealousy of the other girl’s impeccable fashion had simmered into a quiet disappointment in her own clothes. She felt distinctly underdressed now, in her white pants and purple top. 

“You look great, as always. In fact, I need you to change, because I’m self-conscious now.” She smiled as she said it, but even Erika could note the slightly deflated tone. She rolled her eyes.

“Oh stop," she said, waving her hands in light dismissal, "I wish I was like you, Ms. I Can Wear Whatever And Men Throw Themselves At My Feet.”

“Yes, because being six foot two and having psychic powers is something all guys want in a girl.” Sabrina had been aware of her height from an early age, when it became necessary to have to look down to talk to her classmates. It hadn’t done much for her already-lacking self-esteem. Having to hear the insults of her classmates twice — once in their head as they thought of it, and once again as they said it to her face — didn't help either.

Erika smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. “Kiyo doesn’t seem to mind, does he?” Sabrina and the leader of the Fighting Dojo next to her Gym had been seeing one another for months. It was the talk of Saffron. Sabrina reddened, her blush slowly creeping across her whole face. 

“Kiyo doesn’t count. He’s taken so many blows to the head in his life I’m surprised he can still tie his laces.” She was trying to be serious, Erika could see it, but there was a sparkling in her eyes which refused to go away whenever she talked about him. 

“Listen, with muscles like his, who needs brains? You’ve got enough for the two of you.” 

Sabrina had to laugh at that. She did have to admit, Kiyo looked a great deal better than any other guy she had ever been with, and she found his thoughts not only easy to read, but pleasant. He never seemed to have anything bad to say about anyone. And not too bad in the bedroom, if she was being honest.

Erika gaped at her in shock.

“Sabrina! Keep those thoughts to yourself please! I don’t need to imagine you and him together like that.” Sabrina laughed hard at that, Erika’s pen clattering to the table as her concentration waned from the tears in her eyes. Telepathy was a two-way street, and Sabrina like to take advantage of it often.

Eventually, Sabrina calmed enough for Erika to pipe up once more, leaning expectantly against the door frame. At barely five feet tall, her rare attempts to appear intimidating often fell flat.

“Is he coming, our Black Belt Bedroom Extraordinaire?”

“Don’t think so. He’s been training with Chuck every weekend for the last few months. Apparently Chuck’s wife promised Kiyo the use of their vacation home in Sinnoh if he’d help her husband shift some of the bulk he’d put on over the summer.” 

Erika laughed hard, clapping one hand to her mouth and the other to her stomach, trying not to double over. Chuck’s experiment with his ‘waterfall training’ was well known across Kanto and Johto, as were the dubious results he proposed. He had claimed that it sharpened his mind and body at the same time, but all he had really ended up with was fifteen more pounds of belly fat, and a bad case of tinnitus.

Erika walked to the table where the paperwork had resumed, finishing itself up, and grabbed her keys. 

“Thanks for doing that crap for me, I got half way through and my eyes started to burn so I stopped. I don’t know how Blue and Surge get through as much as they do on time.” Sabrina shrugged noncommittally at that; it was hardly a burden for her.

Viridian was packed full of first-time adventurers, hoping to get their own starter from Professor Oak. Most of them were fairly dismayed when they got to Viridian and were told that it would be his cranky grandson who would be dealing with them. Blue was, to put it nicely, a very hands-off Leader, preferring to just toss the kids one of his weaker Pokémon, and tell them to come back once they caught something. 

The Indigo League statisticians estimated that around 85% of Trainers who started their journey in Viridian did so with either a Pidgey or Rattata. Professor Oak made it very clear that he only gave starter Pokémon to Trainers who were worthy of trust, who he could count on to make real strides in his research. In other words — as Blue had put it one night after several beers — only Trainers who were willing to do unpaid grunt work for him.

For Surge, a majority of the paperwork he dealt with had to do with the health and safety department and their assessment of his Gym’s puzzles. About 40% of his challengers, according to the statistics office, left the Gym early, having been electrocuted in one way or another. Surge, being an Unovan with little concern for what he termed “snowflake regulations”, was in an endless quarrel with the League, as they tried to lower the chance of some newbie dying while rummaging around in one of his trash cans.

“Are we good to go? Sure you don’t need another try on your outfit?” Sabrina asked, watching Erika scrutinizing herself in the mirror.

Erika spun to look at her. “Do you think I should? Do I look okay?” Her expression was genuine, her indecisiveness showing plainly.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and left the house, making her way down to the street. Erika followed shortly after, locking her door.

“How are we getting there?”

“Well, we could have flown on Sigilyph but at this rate we’ll be late.” 

Erika’s face fell. She knew what that meant. “I better not throw up this time.”

Sabrina laughed, releasing Alakazam from his PokéBall. He levitated about three feet off the ground, legs crossed, twirling his spoons in his hands.

_ Hello Mistress, Friend of Mistress. _

His voice echoed in their heads, to Erika’s displeasure. She wasn’t fond of telepathy. Alakazam reached for their hands, which they grasped lightly. Erika blinked and, in that instance, they were teleported from outside of her apartment in Celadon to the main street of Viridian. 

* * *

Erika swayed on her feet, her stomach performing a full floor routine in rhythmic gymnastics. Sabrina, that _ bitch _, looked completely at ease, returning Alakazam after a blown kiss to his gigantic cranium.

“You alright?” Sabrina asked, concerned at Erika’s stance. She stood bent at the waist, hands on her knees. It took three deep breaths before she pulled up, adjusted herself, and moved in the direction of the bar.

“I need a drink. You’re buying the first round.”

Sabrina scoffed, following her. They were heading to the Drunken Magikarp, a low-key place favoured by Gym Leaders and, seemingly, no one else. It was a squat little joint, old school wood panelling and low ceilings. Sabrina had to duck down on the way in, her heels leaving her well above the door frame. Good start.

Sabrina caught mental snippets of a conversation, an argument even, drifting to her from across the bar. 

"Someone in there is having a heated discussion about pop music." Her voice carried an intrigued lilt to it, but the look on her face revealed she was already over it, not looking forward to being roped into another discussion about charts and sales like the last time.

It was warm inside, approaching hot. The interior didn't have a lot of floor space, probably five or six four-person tables arranged haphazardly around. At one of those tables, nearest to the bar, sat Lt. Gregory Surge, Electrocutor of Teens. He was engaged in what seemed to be a frenetic, passionate conversation with his table partner, a young man with wild brown hair and a perpetual grin which often bordered on mocking. Blue was dressed in his usual garb, a long sleeved black t-shirt and tan cargo pants. Erika often implored him to let her go shopping with him and lift him from the depths of heterosexual fashion hell, but he waved her off every time.

"All I'm saying is," came Surge's voice, booming across the bar, "that Taylor's music has had more of an impact _ in the last five years _ than GaGa! More sales, more awards, more buzz!" Blue scoffed, dismissing Surge with a wave of his hand. 

"It's not about the last five years, blondie, it's about lifetime relevancy, it's about impact, icon status. GaGa has it and Taylor doesn't, I'm sorry." Blue's expression settled on smug satisfaction, knowing Surge would never be able to convince him, yet remaining content to lead him on. Surge however, was having none of it tonight.

"Alright alright, I hear you." Blue was taken aback, although he didn't show it. Surge stood, and made to go to the bar, "I'll grab the next one, what're you havin' son?"

Blue winced at the term of endearment, as if pondering the prospect of having Surge as a father. Erika caught a glance at Surge’s outfit, and wondered how the man managed to make camouflage print look attractive. He had his usual loose cargo pants on, matching his loose army-style bomber. Underneath it he wore a simple green tank top, emphasizing the considerable bulk of his chest and arms. They may have been sexually incompatible, but in another life perhaps she could see herself lusting after him.

"Same again, blondie."

“I told ya to stop callin’ me that!” 

Surge had made it very clear that he preferred to be referred to by his Army title and, for the most part, the others complied. Except Blue. 

“He’s been discharged from the service for like fifteen years! Why should we still haveta use it?” he had argued, in his always put-upon voice. Surge seemed not to be too affronted by the offence, or perhaps he figured it was easier to let it slide than argue with the pettiest man in Kanto.

His attention was drawn finally to Erika and Sabrina, who had made their way over to the tables reserved for the Leaders’ twice-yearly gathering. Erika had always felt uneasy with the official-sounding title. The gathering was a night of drinking, far removed from the stuffy procedural meetings ordained by the League once every three months. 

“I see you two are well into it already,” said Sabrina, smirking at the conversation they had interrupted.

“Listen, I wasn’t the one who brought up pop stars and charts, it was all him.” Blue jabbed his thumb in Surge’s direction. For his part, Surge was talking quietly with the bartender, negotiating a tab for the whole group. To be paid by the Indigo League, of course.

“Well, cut it out before Whitney gets here. I’m not calming her down again.” The Goldenrod Gym Leader had gotten pretty into it the last time they were here. It had been Whitney’s first year as a legal adult allowed to drink, and that coupled with her volatile disposition had been explosive. Erika had spent an hour outside in the smoking area with her, bringing her back from the brink. At one point, Erika was certain that Miltank was going to flatten the entire establishment by night’s end.

Blue held his hands up in acquiescence, uncharacteristic for him, “Yeah yeah I hear you, I’ll give it a rest.” He swept his coat off the seat next to him, leaving it on a nearby bench and gestured for Erika to sit. Sabrina had made her way over to the bar, saying hello to Surge and getting the first round, as promised.

“You alright? Lookin’ a little green in the face.” Blue looked, bless him, to be at least somewhat sincerely concerned with Erika. She thought her stomach had calmed down enough but it clearly wasn’t showing on her face.

“I’ll be fine. I never could get used to teleporting, especially not long distances.”

Blue nodded, “Yeah, took me a bit with Alakazam, it can be really disorienting the first few times.” He was looking off to the side slightly, ostensibly so as not to stare at her attempt to calm her digestive system. Erika could have sworn she caught a feeling of something else, a sense of dislocation or distance, flowing out from him in waves. She dismissed it as simply her own stomach, sending ripples of nausea up to the back of her throat.

Sabrina and Surge returned, carrying four beers between them. Well, Sabrina carried them, wrapping them in a light blue aura as they floated alongside before settling gently on the table. 

“Neat trick, kiddo. Maybe you can lend a hand down at the Gym when the renovations start.”

Sabrina never liked it when Surge called her kiddo, there weren’t _ that _ many years between them, but she let it go this time. Erika stared at him in surprise.

“You mean you’re finally giving in to health and safety?” Surge laughed, and shrugged.

“Not quite. Me an’ the husband are goin’ on a little vacation in a couple of months and Lance _ encouraged _ me to just let them remodel everythin’ while I was away. I figured I might as well let them since it’s not out of my pocket!” He laughed at that, the booming, self-accomplished laughter of a man who had loosened the notoriously tight purse strings of the Indigo League. Surge’s husband was captain of the S.S. Anne, and they liked to go on vacation whenever he got back from a long period of work. Captaining a commercial liner like the Anne kept Surge’s husband away for months at a time, so they relished what time they could get when they could get it.

Erika was the Captain’s number one fan, even ahead of Surge. She remembered him fondly from a family vacation on the Anne in her childhood when he had allowed her to spend an afternoon in the captain's room. He had even let her (pretend) to steer the ship, laughing as she marveled over the sheer number of buttons, levers and wheels at his console. They found they related to each other as well, as both spent a good twenty minutes hanging over one of the ship's trash cans, trying not to lose their lunch during a patch of particularly rough waves.

She was, predictably, the flower girl at their wedding. 

By her own request.

“Where are you guys going?” she asked. Erika didn’t like travelling, she hadn’t really felt the drive after completing her Pokémon journey as a young adult. She preferred to live vicariously through others.

“We’re goin’ back home to Unova,” Surge said, his delight palpable. He tried to go back once a year, it was pretty clear to everyone that he missed it. “I’m rentin’ a place out in Undella. Four weeks of absolutely nothin’ at all, I’m lookin’ forward to it.”

The conversation continued like that for a while, all catching up and gentle ribbing, as more of the party began to show up. There were more no-shows than not, a plethora of ‘too-much-paperwork’s and vague excuses of illness. In the end, they were joined by Whitney and Falkner, who arrived on the back of his Pidgeot. Morty was over an hour late, his boyfriend having held them up on a detour. 

"Thought he saw you-know-who at the Lake of Rage and insisted we go see," he said, despairing at Eusine's obsession. The other man shrugged his shoulders. Erika had always thought it must be true love between them, otherwise she couldn’t understand how they stayed together.

“It’s huge, Erika.” Morty had said once, when she asked him about it. She never really understood what he had meant. 

He hadn’t made an attempt to elaborate.

Briefly, Erika took Morty off to the side. They exchanged some quiet words, and she slipped a couple of notes into his hand. In return, he quietly deposited something into her handbag, and they returned, under the pretense of him helping her find somewhere for her “_ very _ expensive” jacket. Sabrina rolled her eyes at that, perfectly aware of what they were doing.

Janine arrived with Misty, the older girl having been her escort for her first gathering without her father. She was out of her ninja garb for what seemed like the first time in a long time, choosing to replace it with a form fitting dress in a dark colour to match her hair. Janine and Falkner were the babies of the group now, usurping Whitney as the youngest Leaders in the Indigo circuit. As they entered, Whitney threw an elbow into Falkner's side, pointing her out with a nod of her head.

"Gonna make a move tonight, loverboy?" She had been teasing him about his crush on Janine for years at this point. He would have done something by now, but the ever present threat that her father could be lurking in any shadowy corner had prevented him. He laughed nervously, flipping his hair out of his eyes to get a good look at her.

"Go get me a beer and we'll find out."

* * *

As the night wore on, things started to get loud. A little too loud for Sabrina. She groped around in her purse, seeking the little white box. Eventually her fingers clasped around it, having already unearthed several hair ties she had no more use for, an empty sample-sized perfume from Celadon’s department store and a single earring in the shape of a Cleffa that Kiyo had gotten her for her birthday. For months, she had been dodging his questions about why she never wore them anymore, unwilling to admit she had lost it. Or so she thought. She was sure he'd be delighted to see the tiny pink stars on her ears next time they met. She caught Erika's attention and waved two of her fingers in front of her mouth, in the universal sign for "Cigarette?" Erika looked in her own purse, checking for her rolling papers, and nodded. They excused themselves, and followed a flight of stairs up to a smoking patio, which was mercifully empty.

"Thought you were giving those up?" Erika asked, having been privy to the conversation about it between Sabrina and Kiyo. It was the only disagreement they had had up to that point in their relationship, and so Sabrina decided to relent. It helped that he was always away at the weekends, and he never needed to know.

"Thought _ you _ were giving _ that _ up?" Sabrina replied, nodding at the weed Erika was rolling up with her tobacco, the product of her chat with Morty. Erika rolled her eyes in response, Sabrina knew full well why she smoked, and it wasn't for the flavour. It was well-trodden ground for the two of them, and not a conversation Erika wanted to rehash. Erika found that the weed dulled her own psychic ability to the point that she was able to function as a normal person would, without the intrusion of others' thoughts. Sabrina, for her part, did well to mask her horror at the prospect that someone wouldn't enjoy the ability to read minds. Erika knew why she was sore about it, she wanted someone, who wasn't a Pokémon, who could relate to her on her level. Erika knew this, but at the same time she was well aware of her own limitations, and the prospect of unchecked telepathy made her incredibly anxious. No one except Sabrina knew about Erika's powers. It wasn't an aspect of herself that she was ready to share.

She finished rolling in silence, and Sabrina used the time to take in their surroundings. Streetlamps cast an orange glow to the lawn behind the Drunken Magikarp, which stretched beyond to the outskirts of Viridian Forest. Rustling in the grass below were a few tiny Pokémon, mostly Bug types, with a few Rattata scurrying among the grass. It was peaceful out here, especially compared to the din inside, and Sabrina amused herself by contemplating how many of these tiny creatures might become some Trainer’s first Pokémon.

Inside, the pop music debate had resumed, with Whitney and Misty finding themselves roped into it, arguing just as passionately about their own favourites as the others. Sabrina loved pop music, but she never found the urge to defend the honour of a millionaire who didn’t even know she existed. Whitney seemed more restrained than usual, and hadn’t yet worked herself up into a state requiring intervention. Perhaps she was winning. Underneath the din of their conversation however, Sabrina sensed something insidious. A black despair, uncoiling itself like a serpentine Pokémon, a shadow darkening across her vision. Something was eating away at Blue, and she had a feeling she knew what it was. An echo of the same incident, repeating on a loop in his mind.

"Well, if you're finished, I have something to ask you." That got her an indulgent eye roll from Sabrina. 

"Shoot." She took a long drag from her cigarette, gazing off at a flock of Murkrow in the distance. 

Erika sighed. 

"Is Blue...okay? He seems to be having fun but, I dunno, whenever I see him when he thinks no one is looking he looks like he's somewhere else."

Sabrina was glad to have Erika confirm her suspicions. She took a moment to respond, watching her plume of smoke rise up and disappear in the sodium lights. 

"I think he's still cut up about how things ended with, you-know-who." 

Erika raised her eyebrows, which was a feat in itself considering how high she had mistakenly drawn them on that night. No one had commented. Out loud. So far.

"I don't want to be rude, or insensitive or whatever, but it's been three years now Sab. How could he still not be over it?"

"I don't know Erika, but think of it this way. They knew each other for what? Eighteen years? That's longer than I've known you. If we ended our friendship the way they did, I think I'd still be getting over it now too."

Erika looked contemplative at that, as if considering what it would be like to have such an explosive, public destruction of a friendship. 

"Do you think this is all coming back to him because of how things went down with him and Kellan last month?" 

It was common knowledge that Blue' most recent boyfriend had left him after an argument about his former friend. According to Daisy, who had been “nearby” at the time — likely in the next room, eavesdropping — Kellan had said that he felt like there were three people in the relationship; Blue, him, and the person Blue actually wished was there.

"Should we do something? Talk to him about it?"

"I don't think we're going to have to, Erika."

"Huh?"

Sabrina pulled out her phone, and showed Erika the text she had gotten a week previous. 

_ Coming home. Don’t tell him. It’s being dealt with. Hope everyone doesn’t hate me. _

Erika looked at it, and back at Sabrina.

"Am I high or does that say what I think it says."

"Both, I'm sure."

Erika took a long drag, and held it. She finally exhaled heavily, a plume of acrid smoke quickly dissipating in the chilly air.

"Shit."

She stubbed her joint out, Sabrina mirroring her. 

The two of them exchanged a meaningful glance before heading inside.

* * *

Inside, the party was wrapping up. Coats were getting shrugged on, travel arrangements made. Erika supposed it had been a successful night, even if their group was only a quarter of the size it should have been.

Misty left with Surge, her house in Cerulean on his flightpath home. At least, that was what he had said. Truthfully, he didn’t like the idea of her flying home unsupervised after the amount of alcohol he had watched her pour into her tiny body. Surge may not have children, but he was still a father in spirit. 

He had heard the word "Daddy" thrown around in relation to him before, but considered that largely unrelated.

Morty and Eusine were staying in Viridian for the night, at the latter’s request. Eusine had heard rumours that Suicune had been seen recently at the Cerulean cape, and wanted to see for himself. Morty was happy to comply, as the cape was a long-standing spot for young couples to enjoy an evening. He smiled fondly at Eusine as he re-attached his cape. Morty carried a deep affection for Eusine which was readily apparent across his face. Something about his total commitment to the pursuit of his dream endeared him to Morty, even if it could be frustrating at times.

“What’re you looking at, huh?” he asked, shoving him playfully with his shoulder. Morty smiled pleasantly, and shoved him back.

“Nothin’.”

Eusine smiled back, pressing a light kiss behind Morty's ear, laughing as he squirmed away.

They left, hand in hand, Morty leaning on him a little for balance. He always seemed a little off-kilter. Ghost type specialists were like that, Erika found, a lot like Psychics. She tried her best to broadcast that thought as loudly as she could, and got her reward when Sabrina flicked the back of her head.

Whitney was long-gone, having borrowed Morty’s Drifblim to get herself back to Goldenrod.

Outside, they met with Falkner, who was loading Janine onto the back of his Pidgeot. She was sound asleep, snoring gently into the bird’s soft feathers. Falkner smiled at them sheepishly, running his hand through his hair.

“You can forget the lecture, I already got an earful from Surge. I’m just taking her home.” His face was bright red, and Erika had to laugh.

“Relax, birdbrain. We’d never find your body if anything happened to Koga’s princess.” Falkner nodded, looking nauseous. They waved him off, watching him try his best to keep Janine steady while also maintaining as little contact as humanly possible. Quite a feat, given his Pidgeot was on the smaller size.

Blue stood, watching Falkner disappear off into the night. He was lit from above by one of the orange streetlights, setting his hair alight and placing him in stark contrast to his surroundings. Blue stood out wherever he went, for better or worse. Being Kanto's second-youngest Champion meant that Trainers across the region knew his name. Those that didn't certainly knew him from his very public outburst at the Indigo League soon after his ascension to the position of Champion. The public wouldn't let Blue forget that moment, as much as he'd prefer they would.

“He’s gotten better on Pidgeot since the last time I saw him.” Blue’s Pidgeot was the pride of his team, a powerhouse that made easy work of anything he put her in front of.

“They’re all really growing into it, the younger ones,” said Sabrina, “Although I hesitate to call them young, there’s only a couple of years between them and us.” The three of them smiled, thinking of how it had been when they joined the League. Blue seemed to go back the furthest in his mind, and Erika could swear she saw tears forming. She was about to speak up, but Sabrina interrupted her, naturally.

“Are you coming to brunch with us tomorrow? Misty and Whitney said they’d be there and I don’t want it to be just girls, you know?”

Blue blinked, dragged back to the present, and smiled at her, but shook his head.

“Gotta meet Lance for coffee. Says he’s got some important League business to go over with me, as I’m ‘the last liaison between the Gym system and the Elite Four challenge’.” His voice was mocking as he imitated Lance in a spot-on impression. 

He bid them farewell, walking in the direction of his apartment which was, true to Erika’s earlier words, only a few yards from the bar. They stared after him for a long while, watching the flame of his hair disappear and reappear as he passed under the lights. Eventually, he passed around a corner, and out of sight.

Erika and Sabrina looked at each other, disappointed. 

“What’re we gonna do, Sab?”

Sabrina sighed, as she released Alakazam from his PokéBall once more.

“We’ll just have to be there for him, Erika. If he’s smart enough to reach out, that is.”

Erika looked deflated as she took hold of Alakazam’s hand, although Sabrina wasn’t sure if that was because of Blue’s situation, or the impending stomach ache.

They disappeared in a flash of psychic energy, and all was still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap on Chapter One!
> 
> If you enjoyed it, be sure to bookmark, subscribe, comment, kudos, whatever else you feel like doing.
> 
> If you want to see what the inside of my brain looks like, you can follow me on social media @ gun_jumper.
> 
> See you next Saturday for Chapter 2!
> 
> Bonus: Surge on his vacation, art courtesy of my friend Dizdoodz. Diz's feed is NSFW, but this picture is not:   
https://twitter.com/dizdoodz/status/1167625833487273989?s=20


	2. Sunny Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red's Outfit: https://twitter.com/revolocities/status/1194941120934899717?s=20

The mattress in Red’s hotel room was, to say the least, awful. 

Lying down on it that first night he had noticed a stain, underneath the fitted sheet. A black splotch, inches away from where his shoulder rested on the mattress. He didn’t know what it could be, although he had a few guesses. Online reviews had noted that the beds were “springy” and Red at the time had taken that to mean “comfortable”. Unfortunately the reality was that the springs were worn and poked through in places, making it impossible to get comfortable. A coil rested just underneath his right shoulder blade where it had been pressed into the muscle the whole night. The linens were scratchy, a starched white cotton that left a residue on your hand when you swept it across. They did little to keep out the cold, and Red had been contemplating letting Charizard out to warm the place up a little. He shifted in his sleep, as if attempting to roll away from the pain in his shoulder.

As he settled, a tickling in his face woke him up completely. Pikachu had nested herself on the opposite pillow, curled up into a tiny ball, so yellow it hurt his eyes a little in the morning light. Vaguely, he was aware of a noise, the rattle of something vibrating on wood. Rolling over once more, ignoring the metallic ping of a spring righting itself, he checked his phone. 

His stomach rolled when he saw the number of notifications on his screen. Perhaps waiting until the very last moment to announce his return to Kanto wasn’t the best idea. He had figured the majority would have known by now though, given how much Whitney and Lance liked to gossip. 

A message from Morty which read: _ Hope it all goes well with him. We've still got a room spare if you need somewhere to stay :) _

The rolling in his stomach settled into a more general feeling of nausea, which crept up his chest to the back of his throat.

A message from Erika, with no punctuation and full of misspellings: _ be nnice to him hes bin trhouh a lot snice you ltef _

He had to laugh at her endearing concern, even if it came out hollow. As if it were a disembodied voice rising up from somewhere deep within his chest.

And finally, Lance, brisk and businesslike as ever: _ He agreed to come. Call me when you’re awake. -- L. _

He checked in with himself. Was he awake? Yes. Enough to deal with Lance? Not quite yet. He flopped back down onto the pillows, wincing as pain lighted once more in his shoulder. A recently healed injury from a fall on Mt Silver, exacerbated by an awful mattress. For a moment he let himself believe that this might be the start of something good, a way to heal over some of the wounds he had left when he ran away. His optimism waned quickly however, when he realized that this was just the beginning. He would actually have to talk to Blue, apologize. Deal with the consequences. There was a whole host of people who probably hated his guts to contend with too.

It would have been pretty difficult to take the side of the one who ran away.

Although, he supposed, it might be easier if everyone hated him. He could always leave again, knowing that he had tried, and failed, to recover what he’d thrown away.

He stared up at the ceiling for a little, trying to bring himself to a solid enough mental space to dial Lance's number. The plaster was about as cracked and stained as anything else in the room, and Red took the opportunity to count those cracks. Somewhere around 400 — a number which included several patches which had the appearance of either cigarette burns or black mould — Red felt the tightness in his chest give way to something new. He had been practising meditation as part of his training regime on Mt Silver so he knew that it most definitely was not a feeling of calm and oneness with the universe spreading through his mind, but it was close enough. Perhaps, he thought blankly, my brain is shutting down and I'll die soon and won't have to call anyone.

Wouldn't that be nice.

The angel of death never did get around to swooping over Red's brow, ushering him to the great beyond. Instead, he lay there, watching the square of sunlight from the window creep its way up the wall opposite. When it reached one of the black mould stains, throwing it into stark illumination against the alabaster of the wall, he knew it was time to call Lance.

Pikachu was still sleeping soundly on his pillow, tiny chest rising and falling so peacefully that it made him want to cry, so he quietly grabbed his phone and walked out onto the rickety balcony of his hotel room. The view was nice, looking out onto Route 42, with Mt Mortar dominating the horizon. Just beyond the boundary of the hotel, a flock of Mareep, led by a towering Ampharos, were grazing. The sounds of their bleating calls to one another were soothing to Red. 

_ Wouldn't it be nice. _

He dialled Lance's number and listened to the awful dial tone as he waited for him to pick up.

_ "Hello? Is that you Red?" _His voice was scratchy, as if Red had woken him up.

"What's wrong buddy, you don't got my number saved? Or am I still under Sweet Thing, huh?" Red and Lance had never been together — Lance was painfully straight, didn't even seem interested in experimenting — but Red liked to tease him as if they had. It had the dual effect of easing Red's tension while also making Lance uncomfortable. 

_ "More like Dumbass, in your case." _

"Huh? I thought you liked my ass?" 

_ "I'm hanging up on you." _

"Hey! You told me to call you!" The two of them knew Red was just stalling for time, delaying the inevitable.

_ "Yeah, I did. Blue agreed to meet me for lunch. I gave him some excuse about needing to go over some League bullshit with him." _

"That certainly sounds like something you'd ask him to do alright."

_ "Fuck you, I'm the only one who does anything around here. Karen goes on vacation for months at a time without telling anyone and Bruno spends more time in Blackthorn railing my cousin than he does training." _ Bruno and Clair had been dating for a year and a half, and Red still didn't understand the mechanics of their love life. He had… _ observed _Bruno once when they trained together on Mt Silver and had almost had a heart attack. After that, Red always found an excuse to bathe some other time after Bruno had finished, he didn't think he could bear the sight of his Steelix that early in the morning.

Red eventually remembered he was on a call.

"Right. Your life is very difficult Lance I'm sorry. Where are you guys meeting?"

_ "The Roost, in Viridian." _Red nodded, forgetting that Lance couldn't see him.

"Okay. And what am I doing? Am I just walking in? Are we pretending it's a surprise? Are you gonna be there?" The questions were coming faster now, as Red's panic began to resurface. 

_ "Do I look like Sabrina to you? I don't know. Just get here and do whatever feels appropriate." _

What sounded appropriate to Red was going back up to Mt Silver and tossing himself off the edge.

"Can you be real with me for a second. Please." The humour dropped out of Red's voice, leaving that hollow, disembodied quality behind. Lance, to his credit, sounded concerned.

_ "What's up, Red?" _

"Does he hate me, still? Does everyone hate me? Am I makin' a big mistake coming back?" Red's voice was shaky.

_ "I don't think he hates you, Red. I don't believe that he ever did. As for the rest of them, I think a lot of them are just hopeful that this all goes well. Can I be real with you? Since we're doing that today?" _

"Go 'head." Red swallowed around the growing lump in his throat.

_ "He's been real fucked up since that all went down. Three years Red. Three years he's been letting what happened eat away at him. It's draining the life out of him, you can see it in his eyes. So you better make sure that whatever happens today, he gets some fucking closure." _

The lump in Red's throat seemed to grow four sizes. He felt like he couldn't breathe, let alone speak. 

_ "You hear me Red?" _ Lance's voice softened again, _ "Listen, I know how you felt about him, how you still feel about him. Just try to make things right, okay?" _

Red nodded again, to no one but himself.

"I know, Lance. I know. I'll be there. I'll see you soon. Thanks for doing this. It means a lot to me." Lance laughed at that, couldn't help himself. 

_ "I was at ground zero, buddy. I watched that shit happen in real time." _

"Yeah yeah. Could have had better timing, I know. Believe me. It's a habit of mine."

There was a brief silence before Lance spoke again. Quietly.

_ "He cares about you. A lot. I see it in his face whenever you get brought up. He misses you, I think. I don't think this is going to go as badly as you're afraid it will." _

Red was crying now. He hadn't intended to, at least not until he got to the coffee shop. But there they were, his tears. Rolling down his cheek leaving a trail of heat behind. He sniffed once, hoping Lance wouldn't notice.

"Yeah. I miss him too. I hope you're right." A pause to collect himself. "What time for later?"

_ "I told Blue to meet me at 2, so 2.30 is fine." _

It was 9. Plenty of time to disassociate, reassociate, and then get ready to leave.

* * *

It was a hot day in Viridian City. The sun loomed over the rooftops, its rays leaving a shimmering haze of heat which baked the roads and seared the eyes of anyone unlucky enough to be working outside that morning. There wasn’t a Pokémon in sight, many of them having retreated to the relative cool and shade of the forest for the day. The street Blue lived on was silent, everyone who could had wisely chosen to stay indoors to escape the sun. He lay under a ceiling fan, which rotated lazily, spreading around frigid air supplied by his expensive air conditioning unit. Blackout blinds blocked out the entirety of the sunlight, casting the room in complete darkness, save for the screen on Blue’s phone, which illuminated his face with an electric blue tint. 

He had been awake for some time now — sleep not something which came easily to him very often anymore — and occupied himself by reading over the latest article his Gramps had published, “On the Emergence of Gender Dimorphism in Wild Pidgey Populations in Response to Human Settlement Expansion”. Blue was listed among the contributors, having compiled data based on observations of over two thousand individual members of the Pidgey species in and around Viridian, Saffron and Celadon. Gramps had a working theory that the rate of human expansion was disrupting the migratory and breeding habits of several species of Pokémon, and Blue had suggested that perhaps Pidgey could be used as a preliminary area of research, because of their ubiquitous nature. His suggestion was met with surprise and admiration from Gramps, who had neither thought of the idea himself, nor expected it from Blue of all people. 

“I thought you had no interest in all of this... what did you call it…‘nerd shit’, Blue?” he had asked, clearly concerned that his grandson had been replaced by an alien. 

“I dunno Gramps,” he shrugged, “The older I get the more it intrigues me.” Old was a rich term to use — he was only 22 — but it was true that his lust for battle and adventure had mellowed out, and a newfound appreciation for research and study was beginning to worm its way into his brain.

He turned over, heaving himself up off of his right side onto his left. It was about as much movement as his body could muster. He glanced up at the window, where a lance of sunlight pierced through the gap between the blinds and the frame. It shone across his eyes, removing any lingering possibility of falling back asleep. He sat up, placing his phone on the bedside table, and wrapped his arms around his knees. His chin sat lightly where his arms crossed, leaving his eyes level with the picture he kept framed on his desk. He and Red, eighteen years old, newly graduated Trainers from the Viridian Trainer’s School. A week after that photo was taken, they would each start their Pokémon journey; Red with a Pikachu gifted straight from Gramps, and Blue with a Pidgey he had caught using Daisy’s Chansey. Bue had stubbornly refused a starter Pokémon from Professor Oak, not wanting to turn the accusations of nepotism into truths. He had wanted his journey to be on his own terms, and not anyone else’s. Unfortunately, it became apparent to him and everyone around him — including Red — that everything he did was in pursuit of an unattainable goal, the same thing that had led to — 

_ Stop. _

The word rang loudly in his mind, an admonishment from his unconscious mind to break the spiral. So many mornings were the same, when he didn’t already have somewhere to be. Hours spent staring into space, going over the same arguments, the same mistakes, the same scenarios over and over. He had lost track of exactly how long this had been going on, but it was approaching three years.

It wasn’t like that every day. The sensations came in waves, ebbing and flowing as time moved around him. Because that was how it felt. Like he was a rock in a stream that never got picked up by the current. He just sat at the bottom of the river and watched everything and everyone fly by. Every day get up and open the Gym, do your paperwork, participate in the meetings, go out with the other Leaders, have a good time, be human. His battery was on empty. 

Something had to change.

But maybe tomorrow.

Today, he had to meet Lance. That caped annoyance had sprung a meeting on him on his day off, some inane drivel about a “new initiative” to bridge the gap between the Gym Badge challenge and the Elite Four. Too many Trainers gave up at Victory Road, spending months upon months there training, never working up the courage to face their final hurdle. Blue had never understood that, although he had also never been much interested in whether he won or lost. Whatever the outcome, he always knew there was another battle around the corner, every day until — 

_ Stop. _

He sighed, rubbed his hands up and down his face a couple times, and got out of bed. His palms had caught on some stubble that was beginning to show on his chin, so first stop was shaving. Little jobs, that therapist had said, give yourself little things to do, just to keep moving.

Why had Lance chosen a coffeehouse to meet, on the hottest day of the year so far? Blue thought sometimes that Lance was really just a database of League regulations, jammed into a robot which approximated human existence. He had never even seen the man eat before, in three years of work together! 

He wore a white cotton shirt, which was rapidly becoming stuck to every inch of his body as sweat poured out of him. As he stood at the crosswalk, he felt a droplet work its way down his inner thigh. His tan cargo shorts probably weren't the best choice of attire for the day, but his laundry pile had succeeded in taking over his spare room. Somewhere in that ever growing pile sat his warm weather clothes, probably unwashed since the summer previous.

He pushed open the door to The Roost, and immediately spotted Lance in line. He passed in front of the other two people in line, and sidled up beside him. 

"Early as ever, Lance," he said, startling the other man. 

"Would it kill you to announce yourself before you give me a heart attack? I've got a kid on the way. How would you like them to grow up without a father?"

Blue rolled his eyes. Drama queen.

"Whatever. You're buyin'. Large iced coffee, no sugar." Lance glared at him.

"You want a kiss with that as well too? Go sit."

Blue found a table by the window, and sat with his back to it. The streets were empty and he'd rather broadcast his sweaty back to the lone Pidgeys flying by than the other patrons of the coffeehouse. Eventually, Lance carefully made his way back over, as if he was in danger of spilling coffee everywhere at a moment's notice. 

Which he probably was.

For a few moments, neither spoke, until Blue got tired of waiting.

"Are we gonna get this meeting started or what? You textin' your wife or something?"

Lance put down his phone — which he had been frantically, yet ploddingly, typing a message into — and looked at Blue.

"Uh...yeah, right sorry. So like I said on the phone, we're trying to bring up the rates of Trainers who actually make the journey all the way through Victory Road and make the Elite Four challenge. Because you're the only Gym Leader we have that has actually completed that whole rigmarole himself, I figured you'd be the best person to ask."

"I don't know what to tell you Lance, I made it pretty clear to everyone that I was only there for one reason."

Lance sighed. Blue had made it very clear — during his _ outburst _— why he had taken on the Gym and Elite Four challenges, and it wasn't for fame and glory.

"Still, do you have any ideas? At all? Like I dunno a media campaign or someth-" 

Blue's eyes had shifted away from Lance's own, to a spot just over his right shoulder. 

_ Oh good, he's here, _Lance said to himself.

"Lance...can you look behind you and tell you if the person I'm staring at is who I think it is please." 

Lance didn't turn.

"It's him, yeah."

Blue's eyes snapped back to Lance's. 

"You didn't even look."

"C'mon Blue, put it together," he said, rising from his chair. "You didn't really think I called you here on your day off for _ this _, did you?"

Blue's heart had started pounding, and his chest felt like someone had it clenched in their fist. He tried to breathe, to steady himself. He tore his eyes from a cigarette burn in the table, and held Lance's gaze.

"Is he here...for me?"

"'Fraid so. He told me not to tell you in advance. Think he was afraid you'd run."

Blue had to laugh at that. _ He _ was afraid _ Blue _would run! Lance grimaced.

"He's here to talk. Please." His tone was gentle, uncharacteristically so. Maybe family life was changing him. Blue nodded.

"Yeah. I uh… this has been coming for a long time."

The other man had finished at the counter, and was making his way over. Lance moved to the side, gesturing at his vacated seat. He nodded at Lance, as the caped crusader — as he was known in the Gym Leaders' group chat — bade them farewell. 

"How're ya doin', Blue?"

"Hi, Red. Been a while, huh."

Red nodded, and sat.

* * *

The silence was palpable. 

A woman dropped a spoon across the shop and the sound of it hitting the floor rang in Blue's head like a gunshot. 

Blue took a moment to take Red in. Three years had done a lot to bulk him up, apparently. His hat was still there, keeping his wild nest of hair under wraps. He had dressed better for the heat, that much was evident. A grey tank top clung to his chest muscles, leaving his arms bare as they rested on the table. It was tucked into a pair of belted white cargo pants like Blue's, only better fitted to his now-bulging legs. A pair of tough-looking black boots completed his ensemble, which seemed to work together to make Red look a great deal different to the shy kid that Blue had known before.

Not completely different though, as Blue noted. There was that same expression on his face, brows drawn together over a tight scowl. Most figured that he was unsociable, preferring the company of Pokémon. Blue knew better. It wasn't a look of warning — "Stay away from me or else" — it was a look of concentration. He knew Red had a problem with being understood, knew he got frustrated with himself easily when the words didn't sound how he wanted them to. Blue knew he was thinking, could see it in the way his hands shook minutely around his coffee. He was trying to piece his thoughts together, line them up with his words so they wouldn't offend, wouldn't confuse. 

And if he was being honest. Blue was just as lost. 

Red looked up at him, and Blue could tell he was scrutinising him in his own quiet way. He stared back, trying to exude confidence as always.

"You're not wearin' your pendant."

Blue blinked. _ What. _He looked down at himself. The memory of his old pendant — a graduation gift from Gramps — came crashing in on him.

"Oh… yeah it uh… broke. I broke it."

Red tilted his head to the side and said nothing. 

Blue knew what that meant. 

_ What do you mean, broke it? _

"I was hiking at Mt Moon. Tripped. I was fine but the pendant smacked off a rock, broke some of the outer material off. I still have it, at home."

Red nodded, seemingly satisfied. He didn't look like he was about to speak again, so Blue did.

"Where have you been, Red?"

Red stared at his coffee for a while before responding.

"Away." That got him a glare from Blue. He winced and continued, "Johto. I went there for a while. A long while. Year and a half. Visited Hoenn, did some work."

He hadn't realized that Red had gone so far.

"And what about these stories of you living up at the top of Mt Silver like a fucking ghost? Huh?"

Red's eyes met his.

"Yeah. Lived up there for a while. It was nice." He smiled, "Quiet."

Blue's anger fell away at that. He took a deep breath, and Red could sense that this was important. He waited for Blue to speak.

When Blue did speak, it was around a lump in his throat that he hadn't realized was there.

"Why did you come back?"

Red didn't hesitate. 

"Wanted to make things right."

Blue wasn't sure how to respond to that. He was more concerned by the feeling of a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He sighed gently.

"I'd like to make it right too."

Red lit up at that, a smile spreading across his features.

"Only one way to start then huh?" 

He held Blue's eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Blue. For what happened, and for runnin' away."

"I know. I'm sorry too, Red. I wish I would have tried to find you, so we coulda talked this out a while back."

Red nodded.

"To tell ya the truth, I would have come back earlier, but I figured you hated me. I would have understood, if ya did." He was staring at his coffee again.

"For a while, I did. Spent 'bout a month after it all travelling. Woke up every day thinking about what I should have yelled at you, what I shoulda done." He paused, and caught Red's eye again. "Didn't last too long."

Red swallowed. 

"How have you been since?"

"I have a feeling you already know the answer to that one buddy."

Red grimaced. 

"I got a briefing from Lance, yeah. I asked Mort as well. Not that he knows much about anything." Red reached across the table, and laid his hand on Blue's shoulder, "Listen, if I had known… I woulda come back sooner. I didn't… I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Blue would have liked to leave him hanging, let him stew, make him think it was all his fault. Maybe even some grovelling. But the hand on his shoulder was soft and heavy at the same time and it made it easier to breathe. 

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat it Red, this shit has been a dead weight on my life for three years."

The hold on his shoulder tightened imperceptibly.

"And you know, I don't blame you for running. I woulda walked out of that place too. But three years? Three years without even a message? I know you thought I hated you, but do you really think I'd let eighteen years of friendship go like that?"

When Red took a breath, it was shaky. 

"I didn't-" 

He stopped. His hand lifted from Blue's shoulder and clasped his other in front of his coffee. Blue reached out, wrapped a hand gently around them. Red met his eyes. There were tears, but he wasn't sure who they belonged to.

"I know. I'm sorry. I could have reached out. To be honest, I thought you hated me too."

Blue's thumb moved absentmindedly back and forth across the back of Red's hand. Red stared at it as it moved. 

"I missed you."

Red's voice was small. Blue squeezed his hands tightly.

"I missed you too."

Red sniffed, and leaned back. Their hands separated. He stretched, and Blue watched his biceps attempt to jump right out of his skin.

He laughed, and Red looked at him.

"What's funny?"

He shook his head.

"I just didn't realize you had gotten so…" he gestured vaguely at Red's body, "big."

Red looked down at himself, as if taking it in for the first time.

"Huh, yeah I guess I did. I spent a lot of time training with Kiyo, you know him? The Fighting Dojo dude from Saffron? He spent a bunch of time training all over Kanto and Johto, and I stayed with him and trained for six months. Picked up some good habits. Haven't seen him around much lately, guess he moved back or somethin," he shrugged.

Blue laughed again, "Red, he's dating Sabrina, don't you know?"

Red's eyes widened, a look of realization dawning.

"That explains a lot."

They laughed together, for the first time in a long time. Eventually they settled, and Blue looked at his phone. The afternoon had slipped away from them, and he was getting hungry.

"Listen man, I'm starving, I was gonna head home and eat. You're welcome to join me if you want?" 

Red nodded.

"Are we flying back to Pallet? We could walk if it's not too hot for you?"

Blue smirked at him.

"Dude, I live over there," he turned and gestured at his apartment complex, just across the street.

Red looked like had just remembered something vital.

"I forgot to congratulate you on becoming a Gym Leader! You must love that!"

Red's smile faltered at the look on Blue's face. 

"We can talk about it. Somewhere else. C'mon, I hope you like pizza because that's the only delivery in this town."

They stood, shuffling awkwardly around each other to get out of the booth. Blue supposed it had to be real then, and not a dream. 

Things were never awkward in your dreams.

* * *

They were each halfway through a large pizza when it hit Blue.

"Where's Pikachu?" The little rodent was nowhere to be seen. Blue had never known her to spend so long in a PokéBall without bursting out unexpectedly to admonish her Trainer.

Red actually swallowed his mouthful of food before answering, prompting Blue to think that maybe things do change after all.

"She's with my mom and the rest of my Pokémon. I stopped there on my way in, wanted to say hi to her first. Where're your kids? Figured you woulda let Pidgeot out for a bit or something by now."

"They're over in the Pokémon Center." That got him a look of concern from Red, to which he held up his hand, "Relax, relax. Pidgeot and Gyarados were goin' in for their yearly physical and I figured I might as well send them all in at once." Red relaxed at that, and nodded. He knew all about the regulations for Gym Leader Pokémon. Ever since Giovanni had shown his true colours, regulations tightened.

"Did your mom miss you? She always said you never visited enough."

"She did. Although, I got a lecture. She says: 'All this time and _ now _you decide to come back and make things right! You know that boy's been hurtin' for a long time!'" 

Red's mom had taken Blue's side of the argument, which had surprised both of them.

"If she knew that I didn't hate you, why didn't she tell _ you _that?"

Red shrugged, mouth full of pizza, and didn't answer. He wouldn't meet Blue's eyes.

Blue knew there was something else underneath that but he didn't feel like pressing the issue.

There was silence for a while, comfortable this time, before Red spoke up.

"I should get going man, it'll be dark as shit before I make it home at this rate."

Blue looked at him, puzzled.

"Red, you're not gonna make it home by morning on foot. Route 1 is completely different now, they reforested the area a year or two ago."

"Duh, I know idiot, I'm gonna get the bus. I got it on the way in here earlier."

"Duh, _ idiot _," said Blue, repeating his words in a mocking approximation of Red's voice, "The bus stopped running an hour ago."

Red opened his mouth, and closed it again.

"Shit."

"What are you even gonna do long term? Are you even _ here _long term? You can't walk everywhere again, it was cool when we were younger and all but-" Blue trailed off, unsure.

"Yeah! I'm staying, for a while at least. And I dunno! I was gonna stay with Mom until I found some place…" Red looked sheepish. He really hadn't thought a lot of this through.

"I've got a guest room you can stay in if you want."

"For tonight… or?"

"Until you feel like leaving again." Blue hadn't meant it as a jab, but it came out sounding like one.

Red frowned, "I wasn't-"

"I know. I didn't mean it like that, sorry. I just meant you can stay for as long as you want. I could use the company."

Red looked taken aback.

"Are you sure? I can pay my share of the rent, I've got a bunch of savings."

Blue waved him off, "No need. I get the place for free, League pays for it as part of my Gym contract."

Red still looked uneasy.

"Lemme pay for groceries then, or something, jeez. I can't stay here for free."

Blue shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat, Red."

Red took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair a few times. He looked overwhelmed. 

When he spoke next, his voice was quiet.

"Why're you doin' this?"

"To apologize, I guess." His voice came out tight, and he coughed to loosen the tension in his chest, "And because I needed a roommate. Sittin' here stewing alone for too long! Figured the company might be nice. Who better than my best friend, huh?" 

He kicked Red's foot lightly, grinning at him.

Red didn't grin back.

"Thanks, man. Means a lot." His voice was serious.

Later, Red called his mom to tell her that he was spending the night in Viridian. He didn't say where. He let her know he'd be there in the morning to pick up his Pokémon and tell her everything.

Blue watched him from across the room. Red was standing at the window, fussing with the blinds as he spoke. He always got nervous whenever he had something to tell her.

Eventually, he finished up, and Blue showed him to the room.

"Just throw all the clothes on the ground, I'll get to them tomorrow."

Red looked at him, with concern.

"That bad, huh?" 

Blue knew what he meant.

"Yeah."

Red looked at him again, tears threatening to make another run for it down his cheeks. Blue found himself piled into an embrace. Red's arms pulled him in close, and held him tightly.

A voice, quiet in his ear.

"Thanks. I'm sorry. Again."

Blue patted him on the back, unable to ignore how solid it now felt under his hand.

After an eternity which was probably just a moment or so, Red let him go.

Blue left him to sleep, and crawled under his own covers. For a long while, he stared at the ceiling, mind unable to shut down.

It wasn't the insomnia he was used to, however. The weight in his chest, the black oil that seemed to smother his thoughts, was gone. Left behind was a weightlessness, a bright feeling that maybe things wouldn't be so bad tomorrow, that maybe things might actually turn around.

Across the apartment in the spare room, Red was also awake.

He was thinking about how that hug had felt. How small Blue now felt in his arms, far away from the friend he had remembered. But still the same. Same hair. Same face.

Same everything.

Red sighed deeply, a rough exhalation, as if he were trying to force something out of himself.

"Shit."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Switching to a biweekly update schedule for the forseeable future, as I'm quite ahead on my writing so far.
> 
> I'll let you guys know in advance if that's changing.
> 
> Follow me on my socials @ gun_jumper where I am increasingly horny for Poké Men.


	3. Rock Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red does laundry, and the boys head to Mt Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual talk on the way to Mt Moon in this chapter, all in good fun though.
> 
> Miguel is the name of the trainer whom you battle in order to obtain the Fossils in FR/LG.

Blue startled awake at the sound of a car door slamming outside. His eyes shot open and his whole body jolted, disturbing his hand from its open-mouthed embrace with his forearm. He pushed himself up on his elbows, letting his consciousness come back at its own pace. He had been woken up earlier by Red, at the crack of dawn, who had knocked on his door to let him know he was catching the bus to Pallet town, and would be back before noon. Blue was almost asleep enough to not notice that he hadn’t been wearing much clothing. 

Almost. 

He hoped that wouldn’t become a regular feature of their living situation.

He had glared at Red, as much as he was able to with his eyes clamped shut, and immediately turned over to go back to sleep. He was asleep before the front door closed with a gentle click.

He was awake for real now, and had begun to notice a rhythmic vibration pulsing through the house. He rose, throwing clothes on over his underwear, and emerged into the living room.

He had to concentrate to stop his jaw from hitting the floor.

The middle of his apartment had been completely taken over by laundry. Clothes covered his couch, the armchairs. The coffee table had been moved aside, its space taken up by the ironing board which Blue had found when he got the place and promptly forgot about. Red had, by the looks of it, washed all of the clothes in the house.  _ His  _ clothes. Red stood facing away from him, the ironing board raised in front of him, piled high with clothes. 

He was doing laundry.

The pulsing that woke him up was his  _ dryer  _ .

He was losing his mind.

Red wasn't doing it alone either, by the looks of things. Blue noticed Pikachu sitting happily on his couch, folding clothes as best she could with her stubby arms. She seemed to struggle with t-shirts, getting tangled enough to require assistance from Red, but excelled with his underwear and socks, which she was neatly piling beside her, away from the unsorted pile of fresh laundry. She was babbling to herself, in the adorable way that smaller Pokémon often did. It was hard to believe this was the same Pikachu that had devastated the Kanto League not three years ago. She paused, two socks in her hands, and gestured up at Red in questioning. His head turned down to regard her and he nodded.

"Yup! Those are the same colour sweetheart, go ‘head." She mewled happily and went back to her folding, satisfied.

Red had earphones in, and was clearly vibing hard to whatever he was listening to. 

He still wasn’t wearing a shirt, but at least he had pants on, his same white ones from the day before. Blue noticed a large purple bruise, which travelled the length of Red’s side, from his armpit to his hip. He walked over to him, which grabbed Pikachu’s attention, her head turning to him inquisitively. He put his finger to his lips. She nodded, returning to her folding. 

His hands were freezing — thank you air con — and he put them to good use. He flattened his palm against Red’s neck and lower back, watching as the other man seemed to seize his entire body in shock.

Red whirled, glaring at him.

“Don’t scare me like that!” He thumped Blue’s shoulder, and he was surprised to find how much it actually hurt.

“Are you doing  _ laundry  _ ?” Blue’s voice came out incredulous, and Red regarded him with a puzzled look.

“Uh… yeah. Figured I could start on the whole ‘paying you back’ thing today.” Blue rolled his eyes at that, but Red went on, “In any case, it was taking up a lot of floor space in my room. And bed space. And, actually, ceiling fan space, in the case of  _ that  _ .” Blue followed Red’s pointing finger to an article of clothing he absolutely did not want him to have seen.

“Ya didn’t strike me as a jock guy, Blue. Gift?” Blue wanted equally to claw the smirk off of Red’s face, while at the same time sinking into the floor and never being heard from again.

“I like the freedom.”

Red threw his head back in laughter at that, clutching a hand to his chest. Which gave Blue enough time to notice how hairy it was.

“What happened to you anyway? Since when have you had this much chest hair?”

Red looked down at himself as he had done yesterday, as if confounded by the realization that his body wasn’t an amorphous blob with his head and hands attached.

“I dunno Blue, I never noticed ‘til now really.” He shrugged. Blue shook his head in disbelief.

“What about guys? Don’t they comment on it? On anything?”

Red smiled, and Blue already knew what was coming.

“They're usually a little busy in that regard, buddy.”

“I hate you. I take it back. Go back to Johto. I can’t stand you.”

“Hey! How’re you gonna say that in front of my daughter?” He gestured at Pikachu, who looked up from the t-shirt she was puzzling over at the sound of Red’s voice. He leaned down to her, nuzzling her face gently as Blue stalked over to the fridge.

“Oh hey,” Red called over to him, “I got some groceries on my way back, they’re in the fridge.”

Blue looked at him blankly, and then opened the fridge. 

“Dude how many people do you think live here, why did you buy all this food?” The fridge was practically overflowing. It was more food than Blue had ever seen in this fridge at one time. He didn’t cook often. Deep existential depression had a way of sapping your appetite.

Red shrugged, yet again, “I got stuff for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Just normal stuff. I like to eat, I guess.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a little embarrassed. Blue was privy to his eating habits, which had remained the same from childhood. Red ate often, and he ate a lot. Blue didn’t care, Red had offered to pay for groceries, and he wasn’t gonna fight him on it.

“I guess I’ll make us breakfast then. You alright with eggs?” 

Red nodded, returning to his folding in silence.

Between them, the breakfast dishes and laundry took about a half hour total. Blue may not have wanted to do laundry for a month and a half but he knew  _ how  _ to, he had insisted. Red was skeptical but said nothing. He was sprawled on the couch now, his arms across the back. Thankfully, he had managed to put on a shirt, although the blue tank top did little to cover anything. Blue stood with his back to him, waiting for his coffee.

"Oh, what happened to your back? I saw that big ass bruise earlier."

"Fell. Up on Mt Silver. It didn't feel so bad at the time, I was able to get down easy enough, but when I got it checked out at the Pokémon Center, it had already started to go dark. You shoulda seen the look on the Joy's face man, she thought I was crazy." He laughed easily. He had clearly made himself at home.

"You  _ are  _ crazy. What kinda dumbass goes and lives up on top of a mountain all on his own? How did you even eat? There's no way you could find enough food to satisfy your fat ass all the way up there."

He had turned to Red at this point, coffee in hand, and was met by a look of bewilderment.

"Do you think I was up there 24/7?"

Blue looked at him, equally as confused, "Uh, yeah? I thought that was the story, you got tired of not having strong enough competition, and went to train on your own up there? You know, the legendary Trainer, rite of passage for anyone who thought they were the next big thing?"

Red shook his head.

" _ That's  _ what the story was?" He laughed, incredulous, "Dude, I only spent the weekends up there. I had a job!"

It was Blue's turn to stare.

" _ Excuse me  _ ?"

"I worked as a Breeder in Mahogany Monday through Thursday, and then spent the weekend up there. I only ever really spent one full day on the peak, the rest was all going up or coming down."

"Are you serious?" Blue couldn't believe it, "And here we all thought you were some mountain man, lost to civilization. You had a day job!"

"You really think my Mom would have let me live up there? Her Ninetales would have dragged my ass down to Earth by the scruff of my neck!"

They laughed together for a moment, at the absurdity of Red's Mom waiting, fuming, at the base of Mt Silver to yell at her (mostly) adult son.

"So what about this Breeder job? Thought you were a fighter, not a lover, Red?"

Red sighed. Blue noticed a shift, like the lightness had gone from their conversation all of a sudden.

"Dunno man, just got… tired you know? I mean, I still like battling, it's great and I'm good at it, but I just wanna see if maybe there's another path I wanna go down." He shrugged at the end, unsure of himself.

"Hey, I know how you feel. I've been looking into academic work too."

Red raised his eyebrows at that.

"Didn't think you'd be into that. What? Gym Leader life not cutting it for you?" Red thought back to their conversation at the coffeehouse the day before, and how Blue had clammed up at his congratulations.

Blue shook his head, "Tell ya the truth Red, I hate it. I just took it because it, you know, felt right. Figured my achievement could be put to some use, if you can call it that."

Blue was staring into his coffee cup now, his own face reflected back at him.

Red coughed, and Blue looked up.

"I know. I remember. I know why you wanted that Championship. Yelled it at me loud enough huh?" He cracked a smile that Blue felt compelled to return.

"Yeah, neither of us really had our hearts in it from the beginning did we? The battling life, that is."

"I dunno man, I still love it. It just gets stale is all. I don't wanna sound like an ass but there's not many people who are at my level.  _ Our  _ level." Blue rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I'm not sayin' that to make you feel better, you are! You're a Champion too!"

"Whatever," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "I know what you mean. Believe me. It gets boring."

They sighed, the conversation having run its depressing course. Red shifted awkwardly, his signature look of concentration appearing on his face again.

Blue was about to ask him what was up, but he spoke first.

"You wanna go to Mt Moon with me? I was gonna go camping for a couple days. Figured you might wanna come, could be just like when we were younger… you know." His enthusiasm seemed to wane at the end. "Or, you know, if you're busy, you don't have to. Just thought I'd ask." His eyes were locked onto the wall, hand running absently through Pikachu's fur. 

Blue was surprised at that, it wasn't the question he was expecting. He thought for a minute. He didn't have any challengers lined up for the next couple of days, and his paperwork was done.

He shrugged, finally, "Sure. I've got nothin else to do."

The expression on Red's face sent Blue barrelling back through memories of their school years. Summer weekends spent camping in Viridian Forest, or up on Mt Moon once they got old enough to be so far from home on their own. Often, they had stayed up well past midnight, watching the stars pass overhead, and planning their futures as the next Champions of the Kanto region. It never occurred to them that their dream might one day become a reality, nor that it would send a fracture straight down the middle of their friendship which had only now begun to heal. You didn't think about stuff like that when you were a kid. All that mattered was the end goal.

Red didn't take long to prepare, the one bag he brought with him from Johto had never been unpacked. He knocked on Blue's door before entering, Pikachu resting on his shoulder. His eyes caught on the framed picture of the two of them from their graduation, and he picked it up.

"Man, look at us. You'd never know we were about to make history, huh?"

Blue caught a glimpse of Red's face from out of the corner of his eye, noting the frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What's got you down, huh? Don't tell me you got regrets."

Red replaced the photo, and regarded Blue sadly, "I got plenty of regrets, buddy."

"What, you think we'd have been better off if you lost to me that day? You think I'd be happier as the Champion? I remember your words that day Red, you wanted that shit as much as I did. So cut the sad sack act, you can't carry all this on your shoulders. Even if they are twice as big as when I last saw you." Blue had turned to Red, his hand — which was holding a rolled-up tank top Red had found in the pile of lost clothes — pointed into the other man's face. Red was taken aback, and reared up a little.

"Hey! I'm not the one who's been living in a hole for the last six months! You think I'm gonna come back and blame you for everythin'? After all the shit you've gone through?" This was a routine argument for them, bullheaded and circular.

Blue decided it was time to break the cycle. He dropped his hand, and lowered his voice. He couldn't meet Red's eyes, although he could feel them boring into the side of his head. He fussed around with clothes, stuffing things he didn't need into his bag to busy himself.

"Listen man, you comin' here has helped me a lot, even just in the last twelve hours. I haven't felt this much like myself in months." That got him a sad smile from Red. "But I don't want you to feel like you gotta make up for every single thing that went on between us back then, alright? We're both responsible, we're both guilty of doing and saying shit we shouldn't have." A deep sigh heaved its way out of Blue's chest, "I just don't want your dumb ass taking on more than you need to okay? I remember how you used to get overwhelmed by people. I don't want you to feel trapped here."

_ I don't want you to run away again.  _

Blue hadn't expected all of that to come out of him at once. By the look on Red's face, neither did he.

Red sighed, running a hand down his face, "I… yeah I know. I know. I just can't help but feel guilty, y'know? I could have reached out sooner…"

"You think it had everything to do with you? Man, it was three years. I've had more to go through in three years than just you!" Blue was laughing now. Pikachu glanced between them, struggling to keep up with the rapidly changing emotions.

Red held his hands up, a concession.

"Alright alright. I'll stop beatin' myself up. Are you done yet? It'll be dark before we get goin' at this rate."

* * *

The bus to Pewter City was stifling hot, and Blue was already drenched in sweat. As soon as they left the apartment, stopping at the Pokémon Center to retrieve Blue's team, he knew he had made a big mistake agreeing to this hike. The heat was making his brain hazy, and that coupled with the motion of the bus had the distinct effect of making him more tired than he had ever been in his life, while also being too nauseous to sleep. He tossed his head back on the headrest, and took deep breaths, willing his stomach to settle. Red glanced over at him, diverting his eyes from the seat directly in front of him. He had spent the entire journey so far sitting stock still, back straight and arms folded. He looked like he was in stasis, or something. 

Maybe he came from the same factory as Lance.

"Hang in there, we're almost at the station."

Blue could only groan in response, Red's voice interrupting his concentration. He wished he could travel in a PokéBall. Even Pikachu, who  _ hated  _ being inside one had retreated. She had been sitting on Red's lap and, having clearly had enough of the heat, pressed the button on her PokéBall herself. Blue had never seen anything like it. 

His head flopped back to neutral, and he met Red's gaze, "Where did she learn to do that?"

"Pikachu? Honestly, I don't know. I think my Mom showed her how to do it the last time we visited." 

Red's Mom thought that Trainers were too hard on their Pokémon, Red especially, but Blue wasn't sure he trusted her usually impeccable judgement on that one. Her idea of 'training' seemed to involve a lot of treats and not a lot of work. Her Ninetales had to be one of the fattest Blue had ever met, to say nothing of her Persian.

Blue returned his gaze to the roof of the bus, and willed it to move faster.

As they alighted at the Pewter City stop, over an hour later, Blue stopped to take a phone call.

Blue wasn't as muscular as Red — Gym Leader life has a tendency to sap your energy for exercise, he had said — but his loose cotton shirt still clung to him. 

Red watched him, trying desperately not to concentrate on the bead of sweat travelling slowly down the back of his neck, and attempted to eavesdrop. 

"Yeah, I'm actually in Pewter now, if you want me to drop by." Silence, as he listened to the person on the other end, "Aerodactyl huh? That's unexpected… yeah, I'll pick her up now… okay, see you then.

He hung up, and walked back over to Red.

"Sorry 'bout that, I dropped a fossil into the lab at the museum last month to see if they could bring anything back for me. You mind if we stop there first?"

Red nodded, and they headed to the museum's Prehistoric Research Division, a complex of prefabricated units occupying a disused parking lot to the right of the Pewter Museum of Natural History proper. They entered one of the units, which was mercifully air conditioned, and were met by Miguel, chief scientist in charge of the Fossil Rejuvenation program. Red remembered him from his own visit to Mt Moon years ago, where the man had almost bit his hand off when he tried to take both of the fossils he had found exposed by a recent disturbance in the rock.

He greeted them both, his demeanor clearly markedly improved.

"Good to see you, Miguel, glad to see you guys are up and running again after the trouble at Cinnibar." Miguel nodded to Blue, looking grave.

"We're lucky all of our data was backed up on cloud storage, or we would have lost everything when that place blew its lid!" He turned to Red, "Nice to see you around again, I heard about your work over in Hoenn from Professor Birch." As he and Red spoke briefly about Red's research over in Hoenn, Blue made a mental note to ask him about it later, once they were alone.

Eventually, Miguel led them over to an incubator, in which sat a number of PokéBalls. He pointed at one of them.

"That's your Aerodactyl there. Now, before you take her home, I have to warn you, she's feisty. The PokéBall matrix will lessen that, obviously, she's not gonna go for your throat as soon as she gets out, but she needs some training before she'll get used to you, okay?" Blue nodded. Mt Moon would be perfect for her, not to mention the prospect of training with Red's team excited him.

* * *

They said their goodbyes, Red promising to return the next time he found any viable fossil specimens, and began the trek through Route 3 to get to Mt Moon. Blue had been hoping they might get challenged along the way — the Routes between Pallet Town and Cerulean City were filled to the brim with Trainers just beginning their journeys, as they granted the easiest access to the two most beginner-friendly Gyms in the League. Brock and Misty were no pushovers — they could stonewall a six or seven-badged Trainer easily — but they preferred to be among a Trainer’s first conquests. Brock came from a huge family, and had many younger siblings, and his brotherly spirit seemed to come through in his work as a Leader. For Misty, the reverse was true, being the youngest of a seemingly-endless family of sisters, she understood better than anyone what it took to assert yourself as an adult. Blue hadn’t seen Brock in a while — he was on official leave, digging for fossils somewhere in Unova — and he missed the energy he brought to the group. Red, normally oblivious, seemed to pick up that Blue was far away.

He nudged him with his shoulder, “Why you lookin’ so glum? Do I really smell that bad?”

Blue grinned at him, “You do stink, actually.” Red looked affronted, sniffing himself in concern.

“Hey! I smell just fine!” 

Blue laughed heartily, patting Red on the shoulder.

“Nah man, I was just thinking about some of my friends. Haven’t seen Brock in a while, that’s all.”

“Are you close with the others? The other Leaders?” Red had revealed to him the evening previous that part of the reason he was so slow to return was because he assumed all the Leaders were friends, and would therefore want nothing to do with Red.

“Uh… we’re all pretty close yeah, I guess. Some more than others. Erika and Sabrina have been friends almost as long as us, so they’re close. Janine is new, and she’s pretty young, so she’s more friends with the Johto Leaders, a lot of them are her age.” 

Red nodded, “Yeah, I know Falkner and Whitney. Say, did Falkner ever make a move on Janine? He’s been goin’ after her for so long I thought he was gonna die of a broken heart."

“Oh you’ll love this, I know you love gossip.” Red rolled his eyes at that. Blue had been making fun of Red’s nonexistent love for chat and gossip for their whole lives. He liked it in a way, he supposed. It was a way to make a joke about his… impediment, without making him the butt of it. It was more courtesy than anyone in their class had shown him, to say the least. “So, some of us went out the night before last, to the bar near me. The Drunken Magikarp, you know it?” 

Red grinned broadly, oh yes he did. 

“I’m familiar.”

Blue wasn’t oblivious to the grin, and pointed a finger in Red’s face, “We’re gonna get to the bottom of whatever that smile is, as soon as I finish, don’t you forget.”

Red laughed, and waved him on to continue, “So, y’all were out drinkin’, what next?”

“Right. So, it was Janine’s first time out with us where she was allowed alcohol, and you know, she  _ indulged  _ .” Red raised his eyebrows, but Blue shook his head, “She wasn’t that bad, don’t worry. I was keepin’ an eye on her, because the others certainly weren’t. So, we all get to leavin’, and Janine is fast asleep in her chair, pressed up against Falkner. Poor kid was bright red and shaking, I don’t know how he didn’t wake her up.”

“Why was he shakin’?”

“Well, you know Koga, how he is. I think Falkner thought if he and Janine got together, he was gonna end up on her Daddy’s hit list. So, we get to leaving, and he takes her home to Fuschia on his Pidgeot, after a lecture from Surge. You know how he is.” 

Blue looked nonchalant, but Red grimaced internally. Surge was who he had been afraid of, and he had timed his return to coincide with the Lieutenant’s vacation. 

“Right, so he took her home. That’s nice of him. Did Koga get mad though? What’s the drama?”

“The  _ drama  _ is that Janine was faking it! She was pretending to be asleep the whole time!”

Red’s eyes widened, “You’re kidding.”

“Nuh-uh! And here’s the best part. They get back to hers, and her Mom is outta town, visiting Koga up at the League! This girl had the whole thing planned. Next thing you know, it’s the next day, and she’s showing up to brunch with the rest of the girls in his shirt, and he’s flying home to Violet with nothin’ under his jacket!”

Red stood still in the path, mouth agape. Little Janine, Koga’s Princess, was a mastermind! She was definitely her father’s daughter, although she clearly put her skills to  _ different  _ uses.

Blue rounded on him, pointing a finger into his chest, “Now, spill the beans on that smirk. What’s your story with the Drunken Magikarp?”

Red’s mouth closed, and he started walking again. Walking beside him, he could see the grin sitting there on Red’s face, taunting.

“So, you remember we went there for graduation night?”

“Yeah, I remember beggin’ Daisy to drive us up and her making a big deal of it until I offered to buy her that stupid phone case she wanted.”

“So do you remember the bartender that was workin’ that night? The one you were makin’ the eyes at?”

“Sure do. Fucker ghosted me halfway through the night and disappeared.” Blue looked confused, where was this going?

“Yeah, his shift was over, he went home. He lived in the apartments across from where you are now actually.” Red’s voice was matter-of-fact, but there was no hiding his expression. Blue stopped, and Red stopped too, turning to him.

“Why do you know that?”

“Because I went home with him, after y’all left.”

Blue was going to kill Red, and then himself.

“You told me and Daisy your Mom was picking you up, and we should just go ahead!”

“Hey! Mom did pick me up! The next morning. Told her I was stayin’ with a friend from the school.”

“I can’t believe you hooked up with him after I spent the whole night making eyes at him.” Blue was incredulous. He could kill Red.

They started walking again, as Red spoke.

“I don’t know what to tell ya, buddy. He said to me that night that he woulda taken you home too, but he felt bad with your sister there and all.” Red shrugged. Blue was enraged. Daisy ruined everything.

“You mean it coulda been the three of us?”

“‘Fraid so.”

“I’m gonna die.” A pause. “How was it?”

Red made a face, “I couldn’t tell at the time, obviously, but not great.” It hadn’t been Red’s first time, nor would it have been Blue’s, but they were hardly experts at that point.

“Been there. Believe me.”

* * *

As they reached the base of Mt Moon, the sun had finally dipped beneath the shadow of the peak, and the temperature finally fell to within Blue’s tolerance levels. There were two ways to get to the crater at the summit, through the cave system, where they would spend a good six hours fending off endless swarms of Zubats, and crushing the dreams of kids with Caterpie and Rattata in abundance. Their Pokémon were far too strong for the type of kids who traveled the long way through Mt Moon, but they were beholden to the eye contact rule. They had decided earlier that the alternative was more attractive.

A race to the top, on the backs of their Pokémon.

Pikachu hadn’t deemed it necessary to vacate her PokéBall since Pewter, so Red didn’t have to go to the trouble of convincing her to return. Instead, he uncovered Charizard’s PokéBall, and let her out. Blue had done the same with Pidgeot, and he was busy fussing over her feathers. Charizard and Pidgeot regarded one another as they always had, with a mutual respect which bordered on disinterest. Each knew the other’s strengths — as well as their weaknesses. Much like their Trainers, Red thought silently.

The race was an easy win for Blue, as Red had expected. Pidgeot was leagues faster than Charizard, easily climbing and swooping through manoeuvres that the huge lizard wouldn’t be able to accomplish in her wildest dreams. But Charizard fought valiantly, straining as if she could make herself lighter and more nimble by sheer force of will. 

They landed, and Blue was already setting up camp, Pidgeot happily munching a treat which had been thrown to her. She looked smug and self-assured, mirroring completely her Trainer. Something about a win brought out a side of Blue that Red had seen often. Perhaps, he thought to himself, that was why he had suggested the race. Knowing Blue would win, maybe it would give him that little boost of happiness, bring him back to himself. Red smiled — mission accomplished.

“You smile any wider and your face’ll get stuck like that.” 

Blue laughed, lightly, and without a trace of that heaviness that Red had been noticing lately. 

This was going well.

They let out the rest of their Pokémon as the sun went down. Red had a bunch of dehydrated food left over from his time at the Breeder’s and set to work puffing it up.

“So you’re saying you add water, and these little pellets spring up what? Twenty times the size?”

“Yup, and it’s the same nutritional value as regular Pokémon food, just takes up less space.”

Blue hummed in fascination, watching his and Red’s teams guzzle the food down. Except for Pikachu, who sat in Red’s lap, as he hand-fed her Berries from his own pack.

“You spoil her.”

Red smiled down at her indulgently, “I know.”

Blue shook his head, and leaned up against Exeggutor, his trunk surprisingly softer than it looked.

They waited together for the sun to set fully, listening to the ambient sounds of the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl let me tell you, Chapter 4 is a doozy.
> 
> See ya Wednesday ;)


	4. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend the night on Mt Moon. Blue has a dream. Red has a dream. They chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to get more risqué as time goes on, but I should mention that it is unlikely that you will ever see a sex scene from me.
> 
> I know that means I'm probably missing out on a lot of hits, but trust me, it's better this way.

Blue and Red sat in the grass in the crater of Mt Moon, watching their Pokémon play. Venusaur and Exeggutor were stomping about in the taller growth, hunting for Bugs and edible flowers, chattering to each other in low voices. Pidgeot and Charizard had taken off earlier, swooping and gliding with Aerodactyl, as the newly-awakened fossil got her bearings in the modern world. Only a few minutes in, her vicious snapping had lessened into the playful nips of friendly Pokémon. Blue remained weary, knowing well that her Rock typing could easily take down Charizard and Pidgeot at a moment’s notice. Snorlax laid off in the distance, taking up the entirety of the last available patch of sunlight. Machamp leaned on the larger Pokémon's flank, one pair of arms providing a rest for his head while the others laid crossed in front of him. Pikachu was nestled into Snorlax’s belly, and Red watched her rise and fall into view with every heaving breath. Lapras and Blastoise laid lazily in the shallows of the crater’s lake, enjoying the cool. Alakazam had retreated to a shadowed alcove, his glowing spoons the only indication of his presence as he meditated in solitude. Red and Blue sat together, Arcanine sleeping softly behind them, his warm fur keeping the evening’s chill at bay.

Blue was happy.

The story of Mt Moon, the local legend, was that the crater formed when the Kanto region was threatened by a meteor, long before the arrival of humans and Pokémon. The mountain, in order to protect the surrounding land, had reared up and withstood the blow on the land’s behalf. The meteor, said to be a fragment of the Moon itself, shattered into a million pieces and flew across the night sky — the first meteor shower — and the magic that those shards left behind gave life to the entire Kanto region. That was the story they had been told when they were kids, and Red had always loved it the most. Blue had noted that he always liked to believe in stories, preferred them to how things went in reality. Red was a kid who dreamed of magic and happy endings, when everyone else was worried about test scores and expectations, Blue included. The real history of Mt Moon was that it used to be a volcano, thousands of millions of years ago, and the ‘crater’ was actually the caldera, long since extinct. The grasses that grew on the edge of the lake were nourished by the soil, which was rich with minerals coughed up eons ago by the cooling lava.

Blue wondered if Red had learned that in the intervening years.

He didn’t feel like asking. Let him keep the magic.

Blue glanced over at him, discreetly. There wasn’t much space between them. Red could have been asleep. His head rested on an arm, his other arm draped across his stomach, hand rising and falling gently with his regular breaths. His eyes were the only give away, wide open and glittering, staring up at the stars with a look on his face that Blue couldn’t discern. Was he thinking? Dreaming?

“Say, how did your Mom take the news?” Blue spoke suddenly, and Red jumped a little, turning to him.

“I got the usual ‘I told you so’s, but then she asked me how I felt, how you were doin’. I told her it was all good, better than I could have hoped. She seemed to be relieved that I finally got my ass outta her house for good! Told me she’s been lookin’ to turn my room into a second closet for years.” He laughed at that, a shaky breath and a noise somewhere between relief and embarrassment. Blue matched him with a laugh of his own, out of courtesy.

Red’s Mom had worried over him for years now. She kept abreast of his relationships — even more so than Daisy or Erika — and was his rock when they, seemingly inevitably, collapsed. He had cried on her couch more times than he could remember, and not once had she blamed him. He wondered how it would have gone if she would have spoken to Red sooner, told him that Blue didn’t hate him, that he missed him. Would he have come running? How would the reconciliation have gone, long before their emotions had cooled? He glanced at Red, who had gone back to stargazing, and wondered; Where would they be now, if it had gone another way?

He sniffed a little and Red, mercifully, seemed not to notice. Or pretended not to. Same difference.

“What research did you do in Hoenn? Miguel seemed interested.” Red turned his head to look at Blue. He was avoiding turning to his side as the other man had, staying off his injury.

“Kind of a long story.”

Blue gestured broadly to the darkening night around them. It was almost entirely silent up at the crater, as very few Trainers knew it existed, or how to get up to it.

“We got time.”

Red laughed, and shrugged.

“So, after our uh… situation, I left for Johto. Travelled around some, spent time in a lot of places. Met Morty and Eusine once in Ecruteak and stayed with them for a month on the couch. I moved on a lil’ while after — place started feelin’ a little crowded once those two finally got together.” Blue chuckled at that. Morty and Eusine had taken a while to figure out that their unnaturally close friendship was actually something more. Mort had blamed it on the weed.

Red went on, “So after that, I found myself in Goldenrod, workin’ as a courier for the Department Store. Part of that involved bringin’ the Daycare down at Route 34 their groceries once a week. Got to know the old couple pretty well, and I told ‘em about how I was interested maybe in becoming a Pokémon Breeder. Long story short, word gets passed down by their granddaughter to Professor Elm about how ‘the kid who just won the Kanto Championship’ is in town and is interested in Pokémon Breeding, and he about tears the tires off his little car gettin’ it over to where I was livin’.”

Red stretched a little, a pained expression on his face, and Blue heard several pops in his back. He settled and continued.

“He starts tellin’ me about all his research — you know he’s into like Eggs and stuff and how Pokémon actually breed, like the mechanics of it — and I get roped in on a project he’s doin’ with Professor Oak and Professor Birch. All expenses paid research trip to Hoenn, nine months workin’ with Birch observing ‘settlement expansion and its effects on the mating habits of the native Taillow species’.” Red’s imitation of Elm was impeccable, down to the nervous timbre of his voice. “Birch is a cool dude. Less stuffy than all these other Professors. Dude gets down in the mud and leaves and really lives like a Pokémon, interacts with them on their terms.” Blue could see why they got along so well.

A realization hit Blue.

“Wait a minute! That thesis, that’s the one I helped Gramps on!”

Red looked confused, “You what?”

Blue pulled out his phone, and showed Red the paper he had been reading the morning previous. Red took a moment to scan it — well, the title and abstract — before handing back the phone.

“Wait, so you’re tellin’ me we worked on the same research project?”

“Seems like it. Huh, Gramps never mentioned it was a collaboration.”

Perhaps Gramps had thought it best not to mention the collaboration, although Blue couldn’t see how he would have found out about Red’s involvement. Or how knowing his best friend was still alive and doing well would have been a bad thing.

“Life’s crazy like that, dude.”

Blue rolled his eyes, “You spent too much time with Morty, you’re startin’ to sound like him now.”

Red smiled — Morty was happy, in love — how could being like him be a bad thing?

* * *

Time passed, night fell, and more of their Pokémon turned in for the night. Their three flying beasts had returned, having thoroughly tired themselves out, and they returned to their PokéBalls without so much as a grumble. Venusaur and Exeggutor were just as happy living nocturnally, and so they continued to plod around, the only change being a shift in the scent wafting from their flowers. Lapras’ eyes had shut, and she hummed gently in her sleep. Bubbles regularly broke the surface of the lake water, indicating that Blastoise had decided to sleep down there for the night. Blue wasn’t sure if Alakazam slept — or if there was even much difference between that and his meditation — but he seemed content where he was, so Blue didn’t push it.

He and Red had laid out their sleeping gear, and were busy getting ready for bed. Red had, kindly, warned him before he stripped down to bathe in the lake. When Blue reopened his eyes, Red was up to his neck in the frigid water. It didn’t seem to bother him at all, and he busied himself getting clean. He faced away from Blue, and he tried to stop himself from watching the muscles in his shoulders working. It made Blue self-conscious about his ever growing midsection. Perhaps he’d start working out, to catch up. Maybe they could do it together. Friends did that, right?

_ Shit. _

He could feel himself standing on the precipice of the slope in his mind. He could feel it, the simple push from one state to another — the minute, yet incalculably immense, distance between looking and touching. He supposed this was the moment where he was supposed to pull back. Maybe invent some drama, some reason to get Red out of his house, out of his life.

_ Out of his mind. _

But what if he didn’t? What if he let himself fall? Slip into desire?

Feeling without touching.

_ Wouldn’t that be nice. _

“I’m comin’ out! Cover your eyes if you value your sight!”

Blue toyed with the idea of leaving his eyes open, letting himself stare, but decided against it. Best not push things. He shut them and, for added effect, placed his hand over them. For a few minutes, there was the sound of dripping water, then the rustling of a towel over skin —  _ Stop _ — and finally, the rustle of fabric, and Red’s voice, softer and nearby.

“You’re good, I’m all done.” He wasn’t all done, as far as Blue was concerned, but apparently Red didn’t sleep in a shirt anymore. He got under his blanket — they were sleeping under the stars, on two simple foam mats — and regarded Blue.

“What’s up?”

“Aren’t you gonna put some PJs on or somethin’? You can’t sleep in that sweaty tank top and shorts. You’ll get swamp ass, swamp everythin’.” Red grinned at him, teasing, but he was right.

Blue sighed, “How cold is that water, exactly?”

Red’s grin widened, “I’m not gonna lie, it’s icy. I spent enough time up on Mt Silver to know what cold feels like, trust me.”

“Right well, shut your eyes, you know the drill.”

Red complied, and Blue stripped down, making his way towards the water. He inhaled sharply as the water lapped at his ankles. Red wasn’t kidding. He moved back a bit, fighting the urge to return to his blanket and stinking clothes, and made a run for it, jumping in. He went under briefly, and was struck by the feeling that maybe he had made a mistake. His feet found the bottom, and he pushed up. The water swam around his armpits, sending shivers up and down his body.

He had to admit, it did feel nice.

Red had betrayed him, opening his eyes long before Blue had given him the signal. He wanted to see what happened when he touched the water. That was what he had said to himself, anyway.

He had already put his foot through the glass coffee table that had been their relationship, why not press down with his boot and listen to the crunch?

Although, he supposed, they were on the mend. Maybe giving in to himself wasn’t the right thing to do, it could lead to another crash — he figured there would be no coming back from that one. On the other hand, keeping that part of him locked away — the one who wanted to touch, to grab and pull and…  _ Stop _ — had led to this whole thing in the first place. Red sighed heavily, disturbing a lock of hair that had fallen in front of his face. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed, could feel the restlessness in his hands, the urge to bring them to his temple and whack. But he was beyond that now, for the most part.

He shut his eyes.

“On my way back!” Blue called to him. Red raised his hand, thumb pointing up, and listened to the sounds of him drying off and changing. As he listened to Blue get under his blanket, he was struck by a sudden and vivid sensation.

_ What if he slid next to you, under the one blanket? What if you turned to him and wrapped him up in you? What if you fit perfectly together like you always knew you would? What if he let his arms join at your back, his face pressed to yours? What if-- _

_ Stop. _

Red’s face scrunched up, willing his mind to go blank. His expression wasn’t lost on Blue.

“You alright Red?”

Red nodded, “Just feelin’ a little overwhelmed. Sorry.”

“You need anything?”

You.

“I’m good. Think I just need to go to sleep.” He opened his eyes, and turned to see Blue’s concerned expression. He had moved too quickly, and pain shot up and down his side once more, making him wince. Blue’s sympathetic grimace deepened, and he patted a spot on the mattress next to Red.

“Sorry bud. I’ll see you in the mornin’, okay?”

Red nodded, and watched as Blue turned over, pulling the cover over his shoulder.

Red stared at his hand, splayed out in front of him, laid flat in the space between their mats.

_ How much would it take to reach out? To pull the cover off his body, to pull him over, pull him to you? How much to feel his skin on yours? How much to breathe him in? _

_ How much would it take for him to be yours, and you his? _

Red shifted, gently, onto his back, and willed himself to sleep.

Beside him, Blue’s eyes were wide open.

_ Do you think you can be what he needs?  _ Who _ he needs? _

_ And if you can’t, will he leave again? _

_ What will you do if he does? _

_ Stop. _

Blue sniffed, and shut his eyes.

* * *

_ Two bodies meet, in dreaming as in waking. Heat melds with heat, spreads across skin like the sea foaming over sand. Feel it suffuse, let yourself sink into the flow. _

_ Move. Touch. Envelop yourself in feeling, sensation. Texture on texture, softness meets roughness meets pushing and pulling. _

_ Pull yourself up to your utmost height, survey the wilderness that surrounds you, and crash down through the thicket of him. _

_ Fall into it again, that habit, that lust for lust that drives you to ruin. But not here. Unfounded fears, chased away by serenity, lightness. Let yourself be still in the totality of it. Lust becomes lust becomes something else entirely. _

_ Unlace your fingers from one another, let go of the burden of your own safety. _

_ Tumble through darkness to land in warmth. _

_ Feel yourself slip through the cracks, smearing ash in your wake _

_ Wake once more to the sound of your own heart. _

_ Are you enough for him? _

Blue woke in darkness from a dream.

It took a moment for his mental fog to clear, for the memories of the day to return to him.

Home. Red. Laundry. Mt Moon. Sleep.

He looked over to Red, bathed in cold moonlight. He may have been over six feet tall and hairier than any other man Blue had known, but he slept like a child. Pikachu had clearly woken up, and made her way over to him as usual. He was curled around her form, his body a crescent in the moonlight. Their chests rose and fell in unison, completing the picture of innocence.

Blue smiled. He let himself stare. It felt nice.

But, he was thirsty, and wondered if that lake water was good to drink. He made his way over to the water's edge, and knelt down on the loose stones.

He didn't look as bad as he expected. He scrutinized his reflection and was scrutinized in return. He thought emotional turmoil was supposed to leave you haggard, a shell of your former self. Blue looked great. The last two days had done more for his mental health than two full years of therapy once a month.

He drank some of the water. It seemed fine, and he was skeptical that anything lethal could live in an environment that cold. He made his way back over to their camp, and stood for a moment.

_ What if I just slipped in behind him? _

He blinked.

He laid down under his own blanket, and let sleep take over once more.

* * *

_ Seek out comfort in the heat. Let your body press. Coil your hunger in the pit of your stomach and let it snap to attention. Grip your desire by the throat and let it grant you ecstasy. _

_ You believe your mind is your own but your body betrays you. An animal on a leash and the tie is breaking. Snarl and pull in the direction of freedom and tumble off the cliff. Will he follow you down? _

_ Or will he watch you drown in your own words? Will he let you reach for him, but deny you the touch? You are a simple creature and he is a complexity beyond your knowing. _

_ Breathe in the comfort of the heart known only by you. Words spoken softly have the same touch as a gentle caress. Your heart lays bare, etched into your skin. _

_ If you breathe, will he match you? _

_ If you jump, will he fall? _

_ Say yes. _

In his sleep, Red turned onto his back.

A night wind ruffled his hair, and all was still.

* * *

Red woke first, roused by the sounds of Blastoise dredging himself up from the lakebed. He watched the hulking beast shake himself off, letting water drain out of the empty spaces of his shell. Blastoise noticed Red watching, and sniffed the air. He was hungry. Red got up carefully, mindful of his own injury and Pikachu’s presence on his mat, and prepared food for their twelve Pokémon. He tried his best to avoid staring at Blue’s sleeping form, the gentle rhythm of his breathing. He bathed again, the shock of the water even more pointed in the morning chill. Although, it wouldn’t be chilly for much longer, as the weather was set to be another scorcher.

Maybe they could explore the caves today. Blue had been looking a little pink yesterday. Red sincerely doubted he ever prepared for the sun properly. Dumbass.

As if he were able to read Red’s thoughts —  _ Wouldn’t that be something _ — Blue stirred awake, and regarded Red, his hair standing in all directions, as if electrified.

“You stay in that lake any longer and you’re gonna shrivel up.”

Red made a show of looking down at himself under the water, and grinned back up at him.

“Already have, by the looks of it.” That earned him another roll of Blue’s eyes — impressive, given that they were already half closed. He let them fall completely shut as Red raised himself out of the water again, and by the time he was dressed — a red tank top on today — he could have sworn Blue had gone back to sleep. Red crouched down, and shook him gently, eliciting a groan.

“Fuck off,” he slurred, rubbing his eyes. Red stood, and nudged his ribs lightly with his foot. He was distinctly aware of the effect that had — a full body jerk and an icy glare — and resolved to remember that for the future. Blue opened one of his eyes, and looked Red up and down with it.

“You’ve worn the same outfit in a slightly different colour every day since you’ve been back.”

Red looked down, and then crossed his arms over his chest, defensive, “So? It’s hot out! Better than sweatin’ through everythin’ like you!” Pikachu roused at the sound of their voices, and made her way over to where the other Pokémon were eating, waddling half-asleep through the space between Red and Blue. They watched her move with fascination, wondering how she navigated with her eyes closed.

“She’s very cute.”

“I know.”

They packed their camp back up, returning all of their Pokémon — Pikachu included, who had decided that she wanted to sleep more — and made their way to the cave mouth. They had decided to walk through the cave to get to the bottom, as Charizard and Pidgeot had been going for so long the night previous that any more flying might be too much of a strain for them at this point.

The cave trail wasn’t complicated, and there had been efforts in recent years to modernise the interior, with the added benefit of a rudimentary lighting system that eliminated the need for Pokémon with Flash. They manoeuvred in silence, their footfalls the only sounds echoing off of the walls. Red caught a look at Blue’s face at one point, as they collected themselves after following a rope ladder down to a lower level of the cave system. He looked far away.

“You thinkin’ about your bed or somethin’? Why d’you look so far away?”

Blue worried his bottom lip before he answered, chewing on a thought.

“I’ve been thinkin’”

“That’s never good. What about?”

“Well, you know, we’ve been talkin’ about how I’ve been while we were apart. And stuff.”

“Yeah?”

Blue sighed heavily. He didn’t speak for a few minutes. He stopped them at an underground pool. It was lit from above by one of the lamps, giving it a glow akin to a tank in an aquarium. A few tiny Pokémon flitted around in the water. Red thought he spotted a baby Finneon, and pointed it out to Blue.

“Yeah, these ponds are artificial. Some of Gramps’ researchers were workin’ on a project where they were introducing non-native species into the ecosystem, in controlled environments. These upper caves in here so rarely see visitors that they figured it’d be a good spot to try.”

Red nodded, satisfied. They watched the tiny fish swim around the pool, chasing each other and darting in and out of the rocky formations.

“What were you gonna ask me, back there?” Red had asked, when they had reached the next floor down in the caves.

Blue wouldn’t meet his eyes, and didn’t respond.

“Blue. I know you can hear me man, c’mon.”

Blue sighed again.

“I was just wonderin’ how you are. Was afraid this whole thing — you comin’ back — was becoming about me. You got hurt too, you know? I wanna know how it was for you. The fight, being away, all of it.”

Red was surprised. Blue had always been a little self-centred, although he had improved as they got older. Blue had always looked after him, as a friend — a brother, even — but this was new.

It was Red’s turn to be silent for a few minutes. He stared at his feet, ready with the excuse that the loose stones on the cave floor were making him nervous. In actuality, what made him nervous was the prospect of spilling his guts. During their argument, all that time ago, he had told Blue how he really felt, but had been misunderstood yet again. That was why Red had run off, not because he was angry at Blue — he was, obviously — but because he was angry at himself. His anger had tainted his words. His haste had hidden their meaning beneath outrage. And now he was stuck lying to everyone, because telling people that you hated your best friend because he couldn’t be happy for you was easier than telling the truth.

He wondered what Blue would do if he knew the truth.

“I was angry, for a while. I moved to Johto, like I said, and I travelled all around the place. I heard a report on the radio one day about a place called the Lake of Rage. Sounded like that would be good for me, so I went. Day I get there, it’s stormin’ like all hell, and there’s no one around. The water was churning, it was real scary. I stood at the edge.” He caught the look in Blue’s eyes and shook his head, “Nah, not like that. Sorry. I stood  _ near _ the edge, and just looked out at the water. Between the wind and the waves you couldn’t really hear anything for miles around, so I took a deep breath, and I shouted my lungs off into the storm. Figured it might help.”

“Did it?”

“Well, I wasn’t so angry after all that,” he chuckled, “But yeah, I guess. It helped.”

“And what then? What was it like when you were away?”

Red kicked a stone, watching it cascade down the sloped path in front of them. He didn’t speak for a while. Blue let him stay quiet, knew it was for a reason.

“Listen, you don’t gotta talk about it if you don’t wanna. I just wanted to know, it felt right.” His hand found Red’s shoulder in the gloom, and he squeezed it once.

“I was pretty bad, Blue. Let’s leave it at that for now, ‘kay?”

Blue nodded, giving his shoulder another squeeze, harder this time.

“Whatever you want. Are you doin’ okay now?” Blue’s voice was hopeful, and Red had to laugh.

“I am, yeah. You’re not the only one that’s been doin’ better these last few days.”

That seemed to be enough for Blue.

They finished their hike through the caves mostly in silence, with a few pauses to observe some wild Pokémon in the darkness. At one point, they watched two kids have a battle. The boy used a Clefairy against his friend’s Nidoran, and Red was struck by how familiar it all was. He and Blue caught one another’s eyes for a moment, and Red knew he felt the same way. The boy with the Clefairy eventually won out, and they watched him shake his friend's hand as they left the cave together, probably heading to the Pokémon Center.

"Man, if I was able to take a loss that well, we never woulda been in any of this mess."

"If you were able to take a loss like that, I don't know if I'd have wanted to be your friend, Blue." Blue wasn't sure what Red meant by that, but he laughed along regardless.

They emerged back out onto Route 3 at noon, and Blue was not looking forward to the stifling atmosphere of the bus home. He sprawled heavily on the seat of the bus stop, resting his burning legs. Red, of course, didn’t seem too bothered by the exertion, and left in search of something cold. Blue stared off into the middle distance, mind running in overdrive. The part of his brain which enjoyed self-flagellation was revving its engine, ready to torture him about Red’s silence. Blue wondered how bad it had been, if Red hadn’t wanted to talk about it.

His spiral was interrupted by a knock on the back of his head. Red was back. He had bought them ice cream.

“Take it ‘fore it drips all over my hand, dude!” Red looked like he was about halfway through his already. The rest was smeared around his face.

“Did you get any of that in there? Your face is destroyed.”

Red licked around his mouth with great swathes of his tongue. Blue could have been turned on, had it not been as grotesque as it was.

The bus home to Viridian was uneventful, at least for Blue. He fell asleep ten minutes into the ride, and didn’t wake until Red was shaking him, their stop fast approaching.

On the walk to Blue’s apartment, Red spoke up. “My shoulder is killing me now, your big ass head was leanin’ on it that whole ride home.”

“Why didn’t you just wake me up? I’d have moved.”

Red smiled, “Wouldn’t wanna interrupt your beauty sleep.” He pinched Blue’s cheek, laughing as he lurched away from him. “Lord knows you need it.”

Blue, scandalized, contemplated locking him out of the apartment. Which reminded him.

“I gotta get you a key to the place, remind me about that tomorrow.”

“Gotcha, boss.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Buddy? Baby? Which you prefer?”

“Call me by my name, Red.”

“Alrighty.” A pause for effect, “Red.”

“You know what? Forget the key."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> Join me on Saturday to see how things progress.
> 
> As always, you can find me online @ gun_jumper


	5. Close Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red can't sleep.  
Blue has a Gym battle.  
Red resolves to go on a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got drunk and almost forgot to post this lmfao.
> 
> We're approaching the burn part of "Medium Burn" now folks, and lemme tell you it gets very cuddly.
> 
> (Still no sex)
> 
> ((Sue me))

That night, Blue came slowly awake from a dream. He was hazy on the details but there was a beach. It had been nice, that much he remembered. Calm. Peaceful. His door was slightly ajar, and a flickering blue light played across his bedroom wall. He listened closely, and could hear the sounds of his TV, along with indistinct, infrequent, sounds of clothing rustling.

He got up, pulling a t-shirt over his head — someone in this house had to — and wandered outside, where Red sat, his arm along the back of the couch. Still no sign of a shirt. His eyes were locked on the TV, where a documentary narrated by Professor Rowan of the Sinnoh region was playing. He had a beer in the hand which sat in his lap, and every so often brought it to his lips. Blue wasn't sure how to indicate his presence without startling Red.

"It's alright, I heard ya get up."

Oh. That was that then.

"Why are you up? It's 3am."

"Couldn't sleep." He turned his head to look at Blue, "Is this too loud? I can turn it down."

Blue shook his head, "It's alright man, it didn't wake me up." The TV was barely audible.

Red nodded and turned back, "Nice undies by the way, Bulbasaur print, huh?"

"They're comfy."

"I'll bet."

Blue made his way over to the sink. A glass of water sounded like perfection at this time of night. He stood at the sink, where he could observe Red. His eyes hadn't moved from the TV, and Blue wondered if he was really watching, or just using it as a distraction.

"What's that about?" he asked, inclining his head at the set.

"Couldn't tell you." Red brought the beer up to his lips again.

Sounds about right.

Blue wiped down his glass and replaced it on the shelf, before walking between Red and the TV. Red looked up at him blankly.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothin'."

Blue felt the flare of anger in his chest, the urge to turn this into an argument. The need to have this come to blows. A surge of adrenaline ran a lap around his body. He fought it down, inhaled, exhaled. Not only was he too tired to argue, it would also have proven fairly difficult to be intimidating in a pair of Bulbasaur briefs. When he spoke, it was in the same voice he used when he was at Red's Mom's place, crying over his latest breakup.

"Don't do this." 

Red swallowed. His beer was long empty but he held onto the bottle.

"Do what."

"Shut me out. Please."

Red stood, and walked around Blue to put his beer bottle in the recycling bin. He'd sort it in the morning. He went to move around him again, towards his bedroom. Blue caught his arm as he moved past, and Red stopped, staring at where Blue's hand wrapped around his elbow.

"Please, Red."

Red sighed, and leaned into Blue, an awkward one-armed hug. Blue felt the stubble on Red's face catch on his own, and resisted the urge to probe that sensation further. He moved back, and Blue's arm slipped away.

"Gimme some time, okay?"

"Just-"

"I'm not gonna leave again."

Blue's mouth fell shut, and he nodded.

They separated, and went back to their rooms.

Blue laid awake for some time after that, watching the numbers on his digital clock approach the time he needed to get up to unlock the Gym. 

_ You were so close. Just a little push and you could have had it. _

He rolled over roughly, pulling the covers over his head.

In the other bedroom, Red was having a hard time. His words had failed him out there. Again. He knew what he had wanted to say, could feel the words hovering just out of reach, letters and sounds that refused to line up with their meanings. But again, nothing. Same old story. Same old fucked up brain that couldn't do  _ anything right.  _ His hands balled into fists, scrunching his sheets up. His eyes screwed shut, his jaw clenched, and he tensed his whole body, willing himself to calm down. Biting back the urge to bring his fists to his temples and-

_ This has to stop.  _

_ Tell him. _

His movements had woken up Pikachu, who had fallen asleep on top of his rucksack, where he had thrown his shirt earlier. She zipped over to him, taking her position on his chest. She nuzzled into his neck, desperate to calm him down. His hands relaxed, and he brought them up to her, cradling her against him as he turned to his uninjured side. She continued to paw at his face with her tiny hands, as if  _ she  _ were petting  _ him.  _ His crying subsided after a while, and he laid there, exhausted yet unable to sleep. 

At some point, the darkness overtook him, and his body relaxed.

Blue had never hated an inanimate object more than he hated his alarm clock that morning. The electronic clamour brought him out of a deep sleep — the kind of sleep you only get when your body knows it's going to be interrupted. He groaned, and checked the time. He had a Gym challenge at 10am. 

It was 9.

He extricated himself from his covers, and showered as quickly as possible. He hated being late for challengers, because it meant they came at him with an attitude. After last night, he didn't need any more attitude. He was trying to be positive about it, focusing on what Red had said — "Give me some time" — instead of how he had said it. Detached, like he wanted nothing more than to dive out the window and never be seen again.

He walked out into the living room, expecting Red to be doing chores. Vacuuming maybe, or dusting. He was nowhere in sight. Blue figured he could check his room, get him up. If Blue had to be awake, so did he. He pushed open the door, and there Red was, sound asleep. He was sprawled haphazardly across the mattress, legs and arms and neck at awkward angles. Pikachu rested above, curled around his head. Blue wondered absently if he had had a nightmare, and if she had come over to soothe him. 

She was his angel, and he never let her forget it. Blue teased him for spoiling her but he knew fully why.

Blue contemplated myriad ways of waking Red up. He settled on a hand on his calf, and a light shake. Red stirred, and lifted his head. Blue tried not to laugh at him — his hair stood at all kinds of angles, and he frowned at Blue.

"What."

"I'm headin' to the Gym, I got a challenger in a half hour. Just lettin' you know. I dunno how long I'll be but I'll bring lunch back, alright?"

Red slumped back down, raising his thumb in acknowledgement. Blue patted his calf — which seemed larger than one of Exeggutor's heads — and left the room.

_ Fuck. _

He was in too deep.

* * *

Blue arrived on time for his challenger, against all odds. As he threw open the doors to the challenge room, he switched into his Leader persona — cocky, confident, and honestly kind of a dick — sauntering to his side of the field with an iced coffee and his sunglasses perched on his head. His challenger was a kid — 19 at most, just another one of those prodigies who blew through the Gyms at an alarming rate — and Blue was determined to give them a run for their money.

“I hope you got given the spiel on the way in here, cuz I really don’t feel like doing it this mornin’. In case you didn’t, here’s the short version: If you beat me, you’re free to go on to the Indigo League and take on the Elite Four. If you don’t, you go home, and you can apply for a rematch after a minimum of six months. How does that sound?”

The kid’s face twisted into a cocky grin — God, had Blue really been like this then too? — and he cracked his knuckles in what Blue could only imagine was an attempt to intimidate him. You’re barking up the wrong tree, kid.

“Sounds like I won’t need that second chance, Grandpa! This’ll be a one and done, just like the rest of you idiots!” 

Blue recognized the kid’s words — all bluster meant to disguise the fact that he was just another little insecure moron with something to prove — and didn’t rise to his taunts.

“First of all, I’m not your Grandpa, kid. Secondly, word on the street is that Misty kicked your ass half a year ago when you were six badges deep, so maybe let’s not tell lies, ‘kay?” The kid’s face went red, and Blue was satisfied. Did he think the Leaders didn’t talk? He knew all about how this kid had been fuming after his loss to Misty, and had spent four months in Viridian Forest trying to catch a Pikachu so he could cheese his way through her team. Unfortunately, it had worked in his favour. 

“Whatever! Let’s get this over with!”

It was a Single Battle Elimination Challenge, which meant three Pokémon on either side, one on one, no switching out. Blue had chosen — in accordance with League regulations regarding difficulty levels of the Gym challenges — Pidgeot, Machamp and Exeggutor as his three. As per the rules, Blue wouldn’t know what his opponent was bringing to the table, so as to put him at a disadvantage. The point was for the challenger to win, ultimately, so Blue understood, even if he didn’t like it.

Blue led with Machamp, while his smug opponent released his Hypno. Blue would have called foul had it not been for the registration process, which required Trainers to declare their lead Pokémon in advance of the challenge. Still, it was already off to a bad start.

His challenger —  _ quelle surprise  _ — called for a Hypnosis to start the battle. Machamp had been trained in regard to these types of attacks, with Blue pitting him against Alakazam to hone his mental capacity. He knew the drill, play along, get close to your enemy, and let them have it. Machamp stood for a moment, slack-jawed and staring at the swinging pendulum of the Hypno, before beginning to shuffle towards it. Blue watched the challenger’s face carefully, waiting for the right time to call for a strike. He watched the kid’s hand twitch, ready to call for the next action, and decided to strike.

“Now!” Machamp snapped out of his feigned daze, and stood over Hypno, two right arms reared back. His punch(es) connected with a sickening force, throwing Hypno onto its back as Machamp retreated slightly. Hypno wasn’t down for long though, the Fighting move barely scratching its defences. Machamp became enveloped in that signature blue glow — the tell-tale signature of telekinetic energy — and struggled against it, bulging muscles providing no relief from the onslaught. He was jerked violently around, crashing finally to the floor as he was released in midair. Machamp heaved himself up, clearly badly hurt from the attack, and squared up once more. Hypno was back on its bullshit, swinging its pendulum, but this time it seemed to be working.

“Earthquake!” Machamp shook his head, roused enough by Blue’s voice to raise his titanic legs, slamming them down into the ground. Hypno’s Trainer was prepared, but the Pokémon wasn’t fast enough to manoeuvre out of the way, the wrenching ground pulling at its feet. With its last moment of consciousness, the Hypno launched a sphere of energy at Machamp, knocking him off of his feet, and flat on his back.

Both Pokémon were out.

Blue wasn’t worried yet, Machamp had never been great against opponents he couldn’t pummel with his fists. He sent out Pidgeot, praying that this kid hadn’t registered his Pikachu.

Naturally, he had. Although it was a Raichu now, taller, and clearly more powerful. Blue was nervous for Pidgeot, she had eaten shit three years ago against Red’s Pikachu, as had half of his team. Red was different though. He was a friend, a better trainer, he was…

He was up in the observation deck, watching Blue’s match.

Oddly, Blue didn’t feel under pressure. Red was his peer in battling, not some legend like the papers made him out to be. He was here because he was interested, because he wanted to see his friend fight.

Pidgeot ate shit against Raichu.

There was no fight.

He had ordered her to stay up in the rafters, hoping it would stop Raichu from getting a clear shot. That didn’t matter much when the overgrown rat made it rain in the Gym. Pidgeot was a sitting duck, and got struck out of the air by a bolt of lightning. Electricity arced through her soaked feathers, and she crashed to the ground, steam rising off her heaving chest. Blue took her back, murmuring apologies to her PokéBall, and sent out Exeggutor.

His challenger wasn’t phased. Blue looked up and caught the expression on Red’s face. He was deep in thought, eyes locked on Raichu. He clearly didn’t like what he saw.

Exeggutor didn’t stand much chance either. He was a slow Pokémon, and he tended to need a lot of concentration before he could pull off an attack. Raichu never let up its assault — its attacks did little damage to Exeggutor, but it prevented Blue’s Pokémon from building the concentration it needed. Even a well timed Zen Headbutt, which knocked Raichu all the way to its Trainer’s feet, wasn’t enough. As Exeggutor meditated, a pinkish hue surrounded his body, Blue felt a strange sensation in his body, some nameless inversion in the core of his being, but it was interrupted as Raichu slammed his tail into Exeggutor’s head, thudding him to the ground with a grave finality.

Blue was finished. It hadn’t even been difficult. Part of him was bitter — some part of him was always going to be, he figured — but he was courteous to his challenger, whose bravado had slipped away as soon as he had won. He had proved himself, so there was no more need to pretend. He shook Blue’s hand, and expressed his admiration before leaving, with promises to return when he had beaten the League. Blue glanced up at the observation deck, which was now empty.

Perhaps he had only imagined Red’s presence.

“You ready to go home?” Red’s voice startled him. How had he gotten down here so fast?

“You better believe it.”

On the way back to the apartment, Blue finally asked him what he thought of the match. 

Red shrugged, “You lost.”

Blue wanted to hit him. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Means you lost. Nothin’ bad about it. I haven’t seen enough of your matches to give you feedback, and I know you don’t want it anyway. I jus’ came to watch because I like seeing you battle. ‘S fun.” 

Blue swallowed his anger down. That was actually quite sweet.

“Oh. Right. Well, feel free to come any time.”

Red hummed, and they walked on in silence.

* * *

Red cooked, mostly, and Blue did the dishes. Red did their laundry — enjoyed it, even — and Blue vacuumed. Red bought their groceries, but let Blue be in charge of alcohol. Sometimes Blue woke in the middle of the night to the same flickering light through the gap in his door. Every time, he sat with Red on the couch, half-watching whatever was on. They didn't speak, didn't need to. Blue knew what it was like when your mind was running in circles, and you just needed someone to sit with you, anchor you to a reality that you weren't sure you were a part of.

And if he ever fell asleep before sunrise, he awoke on the couch, a blanket over his body and a cushion under his head. Red was always long gone by that time, to the gym, or training with his team. They never talked about what happened at night.

Red's gym-going habits were infuriatingly regular. Four days a week, he rose at 6am, and left for the human gym. The thought of getting up that early made Blue feel ill, but he couldn't deny the results. Three weeks into their new living situation, Blue asked Red if he could join him. Red had been gentle enough the first week, gauging Blue's (low) level of fitness. After that, he was merciless. He pushed Blue to the edge of exhaustion every time, and he could have sworn he saw a smirk of satisfaction whenever Blue tapped out, his legs or arms giving way under him.

Three months passed like that, in their cycle of domesticity. Three months of Red's training had left Blue tired and sore, but much improved. He wasn't quite at Red's level yet, but there had been a marked increase in the time it took him to pull his pants on in the morning. His shirts had begun to feel restrictive, and he toyed with the notion of keeping them until he was able to rip out of them.

Red had rolled his eyes at that. It was easy for him to say, he was already there.

They never addressed what happened between them in the night. It was becoming increasingly regular, three nights a week Red would spend on the couch, seemingly unable — or unwilling — to rest. Blue didn't want to push it again, but he had to admit he was concerned. One night, as they sat in silence once more, he spoke up.

"I don't want you to think I'm pushing you or anythin', but are you doing okay, Red?"

Red was silent for several minutes, and Blue thought maybe he had made a mistake. Eventually though, he heard Red exhale.

"I… no. No, I'm not. I'm sorry." 

"Listen, I know what you're afraid of." Red turned to regard him expectantly, "I know how you get, with your words. I was there in school, I know what it was like for you." Blue's hand had found Red's in the darkness, and he patted it, "So take all the time you need, but it's gotta be tonight. That's the way it's gotta be, buddy."

Red stared at their hands for a long time, separated by an inch or so of the couch.

"I been thinkin' a lot lately. About what I wanna do with myself." Red had started a job at the PokéMart in Viridian as a courier, just something to occupy himself. He regularly took off shifts to observe Blue's battles in the Gym. He still never offered any feedback, not that Blue would have responded well to it if he had. 

Blue watched him, as he lined up his thoughts.

"I just feel like I'm not where I wanna be." He caught the frown forming on Blue's face and was quick to correct himself, "No! Not here! Not… physically. I like living here, with you, it's nice. It got lonely in Johto."

Blue settled, "What do you mean then?" A pause, "Take your time, you don't gotta rush for me."

Red appreciated his concern.

"I think I gotta go. On a trip, not for good, just on a trip. Clear my mind. Maybe sit under a waterfall or somethin' I dunno."

Blue patted his thigh. Red tried not to imagine his hand moving further north.

"You should. Little break in your routine might help. Don't worry 'bout me, I can take care of myself."

"You sure about that? This place was a mess when I got here."

Red's voice was light, teasing, but Blue knew what he was asking.

_ Are you gonna be okay if I'm not here? _

"It's fine, Red. It'll only be for a little while too, huh?"

Red nodded. Just a little while. They were quiet for a long while before Red spoke up again.

"Can I take your Pokémon with me? Just one."

Blue was taken aback, "What?"

"You know I've been watchin' your battles at the Gym, and I noticed a few things."

"Like what?" Blue was trying to keep silent the part of him that wanted to get defensive at Red's assumption. He was only trying to help.

"Well, most of your team are great, but I think you're underutilizing some of your strongest members, and your win rate is suffering for it."

"Who?"

"Exeggutor."

Blue couldn't keep the look of shock from his face, " _ Him?  _ You think he's got potential?" Blue loved Exeggutor, but the Pokémon was dopey, bordering on oblivious. He was slower than Blue's other Pokémon, and his battle style just didn't seem to be something that the Pokémon excelled in. Blue had been training up Aerodactyl, and for a long time had been considering subbing Exeggutor out for her.

"Lemme take him for a weekend. I'll teach him some stuff, get to know him better. We'll come back, and he'll be better than ever."

Blue nodded, and it was Red's turn to be shocked, "Alright."

"You're not gonna fight me on it? Damn dude, what happened to you?"

_ You did. _

Blue shrugged. "I trust you."

As they made to leave for their rooms, Blue called to Red.

"What's up? Havin' second thoughts? Listen, I didn't mean anything bad by-"

Blue shook his head, "It's not that. I uh… nevermind. It's alright. Wake me up tomorrow, I'll get you his PokéBall and you guys can go on your little trip."

Red nodded, and they parted.

The next morning, Red woke Blue up as he said he would. Blue fished Exeggutor's PokéBall from his bag, and placed it into Red's palm, his hand resting on top.

Blue held his eyes, "Keep him safe, you hear me? I trust you, but I know what your training is like. Don't push him too hard."

Red nodded, "He'll be fine. Venusaur is coming, he loves her."

"Where're you going, anyways?"

"The Ilex Forest, in Johto. It's quiet there, we'll have some peace."

Blue nodded. The quiet was probably as much for Red as the Pokémon. 

Blue locked the door behind Red, and looked around his apartment.

_ Huh. _

It felt a lot emptier now.

That was to be expected, he supposed. You get used to someone being around every day. Red didn’t have much reason to leave the apartment after about 5pm, and so he and Blue had spent much of the last few months sitting on the couch every night with a couple of beers and Red’s streaming account. Blue wondered often about distance. How could it be that a foot of space between them on the couch felt like an immeasurable gulf, a spatial abyss beyond comprehension? It was just a couch. More often than not, he only ever paid half attention to the TV. He wondered what stopped him from reaching out to Red, to put his hand on his arm and just swipe up and down aimlessly. Blue had had enough partners, men and women, to know how to hold someone — how to be held. He enjoyed it, the feeling of closeness with another person. Feeling their breathing match yours, feeling their weight up against you. 

He wondered how it would feel to hold Red, to be held by Red. Would they fit together neatly, or would it be a struggle, a clash of arms and legs and bumping foreheads? Probably the latter. That’s how it always had been, after all.

He sighed, and draped himself over the couch, a blanket thrown over him. It smelled like Red. Blue held it to his face and inhaled. He contemplated going to Red’s room, and stealing some of the new clothes he had been convinced to buy. It was getting chilly, and his tank tops weren’t cutting it anymore. He had been reluctant, but Blue insisted, and now his closet was filled with sweatshirts and jumpers of all colours and styles. Blue had paid. Red hadn’t liked that. Blue told him he wasn’t getting anything for Christmas, so that was why. 

He was lying. He just wanted to give him something. Hoped that a mountain of clothes would make up for three years of silence, anger and heartbreak.

_ Shit. _

He had to tell him, and soon.

He got as far as staring at his phone screen, open on his and Red’s conversation, but couldn’t bring himself to start typing. He read over their words — mostly “I’ll be home soon,” “dinner’s on,” and “ok” — and tried to piece together some indication of Red’s feelings. He never wavered in his closeness — he never strayed far from Blue and their house — but his feelings were a closed book. Blue knew he was unhappy, yes, but didn’t know why, didn’t know what he could do.

How do you tell someone you love them when you don’t know what’s going on in their head?

His reverie was interrupted by a call on his phone from Sabrina. He answered.

_ “ Hey, we’re all going out tomorrow night in Saffron, it’s Misty’s birthday. Are you coming?” _

“Oh, geez yeah, I forgot. Yeah course I’ll come.”

_ “Good, good.”  _ A pause.  _ “You can tell Red he’s invited too, obviously.” _

“He’s outta town unfortunately. He’s takin’ Exeggutor training, says he’s got some ideas to help him in my battles.”

Sabrina hummed on the other line. She was quiet for a moment, and Blue thought she might have hung up.

_ “How are things? With him.” _

“They’re good! We pretty much fell back into how it’s always been, no complaints. Took a while to get him to wear a shirt but you know how it is with housetraining!” Blue chuckled as he spoke, but Sabrina was silent.

_ “I know we’re speaking over the phone, and that means my powers don’t work, but even so I can tell that’s a crock, Blue.” _

Goddamnit, he should have known better than to lie to Sabrina. She had been uncovering Kiyo’s surprises for her —  _ without  _ the use of her powers — for the whole time they’d been together. Her ability to feign genuine surprise was astounding, although her delight was never fake. Blue heard wedding bells every time he saw them together, and he wasn’t the only one.

“What do you want Sabrina?”

Her voice was soft when she spoke again,  _ “I want to be there for you. This time. Didn’t do such a good job the last time, huh?” _

“Listen, I never blamed you — any of you — for not-”

_ “I know. I know. That’s not what this is about. Tell me what’s going on, Blue.” _

“I’m in love with him.”

Sabrina was silent again.

_ “Figures. Kiyo could have seen that one coming, even.” _

“Is this supposed to be helping?”

_ “You need to tell him.” _

“I know. You know, if that’s all the advice you’ve got, I’m really busy and I’ve got a lot of paperwo-”

_ “Is he gone already? Are you alone?” _

“Yeah. Why?”

_ “I’ll send Alakazam.” _

Sabrina hung up, and in an instant, her Alakazam stood in Blue’s living room, a hand held out in invitation.

“Can I put some pants on first?” Alakazam smiled, and pulled back the blanket with a wave of his hand. Blue looked down. 

His pants were on.

He hated Sabrina.

In another instant, Blue found himself in Sabrina’s living room. He materialised on her couch, a cup of coffee in front of him on the table. Sabrina sat opposite, in an armchair. 

“Why did you bring me here?”

“Kiyo’s away until tonight. I wanted to be here for you, if you needed.” Sabrina wasn’t good at this, but she was trying. Blue could see that much.

“I don’t know what you think I need, Sab. I can’t tell him. How is he gonna wanna live there, knowing that I’m in love with him, and he doesn’t feel the same way? How is he gonna be my friend when he knows I want something more? What am I gonna do when he-” Blue was crying now, felt the tears spilling hot over his cheeks, “ _ What am I gonna do if he leaves again?”  _

Sabrina was up and over to him without hesitation. She pulled him into an embrace, her hand running through his hair. A part of his brain howled that this should be Red — that it should be him holding Blue, making it all better — but it wasn’t. His arms clutched at Sabrina as she rocked him through his sobbing. Her hand moved in circles across his back, as if she could draw the misery out of him. 

She hushed him gently as she rocked, murmuring into his ear, “It’s okay. It’s okay, I promise. We’ll go talk to him. He won’t leave you, I promise.”

She gazed at Alakazam, who sat in his corner, meditating. One of his eyes opened lazily, and regarded her.

_ His phone. _

Alakazam blinked out of the room, returning in a moment with Blue’s phone in his hand. Sabrina held it in front of her face, wrapping it in a telekinetic aura. Her own phone joined it, and she pulled up Red’s number out of Blue’s phone, plugging it into her own contacts. Satisfied, she returned her phone, and sent Alakazam back with Blue’s. She looked down at him, still sobbing gently in her lap. He hadn’t noticed.

Some time later, Blue calmed down. 

“You’re going to have to tell him sooner rather than later, you can’t keep going on like this, Blue.”

He nodded, “I know. I’ll… I’ll tell him when he gets back this weekend, okay? Can I ask you a favour?”

“Don’t worry, no one else will know — about Red, or anything that happened here today.”

“Thought you stopped reading friend’s minds, Sab?”

“I didn’t have to read your mind to know what you were going to ask me.”

“Right.” He paused, sniffing a couple of times. “Thank you. I needed that.”

“Any time.”

“Well, I gotta tell you, I’m getting kinda sick of crying on my girlfriends’ couches. Red’s Mom helped me through more breakups than anyone else, and Daisy heard every complaint I’ve ever made since I started talkin'. Gotta stop making other people pick up the pieces every time somethin’ goes wrong, ya know?”

Sabrina nodded, and placed her hand on his, “You’re not a burden, Blue.”

He smiled at her, and hugged her once, firmly this time.

She sent him home with Alakazam.

Later that night, as Kiyo snored gently next to her, Sabrina pulled out her phone.

She typed and re-typed her message three or four times before it was sufficient.

_ Tell him. _

She saw the arrows appear, notifying her that his phone had gotten the message. She slid further under the covers, attempting to wrap her arms around Kiyo’s gargantuan form. His snore hitched, and he moved sleepily, wrapping her up in his bulk. His nose settled in her hair, and he nuzzled in as far as he could go, breathing her in. He hummed contentedly, and she joined him in sleep.

Her final thoughts, as her dreams closed around her, was that she hoped Red would do the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment if you did, I always love reading them!
> 
> Join me Wednesday for the thrilling conclusion to Batman: The Brave and the Bold!


	6. Trick Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red goes on a trip.  
Exeggutor learns a new move.  
Blue spills the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got drunk (again) and almost forgot to post this
> 
> Anyways, finally! Am I right ladies? 
> 
> You'll see what I mean.

Red liked the Ilex Forest. After his visit to the Lake of Rage, he had come here to decompress. You need balance, he had been told. He couldn't remember who had said that now. It couldn't have been Morty, that idiot barely knew what day it was. Although, he supposed, weed did tend to make everything seem just that little bit more profound. Probably wasn't Clair, either. Her idea of balance was balancing two Dragonites on her shoulders while she did squats.

The interior of the forest was purely silent. Unlike Viridian Forest, the Ilex was home to a number of species which were largely nocturnal, and so Red was able to wander the pathways freely. The canopy was so thick in places that sunlight barely filtered through, leaving behind a pollen-filled gloom that Red had always enjoyed. You never knew what time it was in the Ilex Forest — as if maybe time stood still while you were inside. Red liked to think about it like that, as though the whole world was on pause while he took some time away from it. The idea of missing out had always made him nervous — the thought that all the time he wasted thinking and worrying and avoiding things was all for nothing weighed on his mind. Perhaps that was why he had come back when he did.

_ Perhaps. _

He was searching for a clearing he remembered from a previous visit, which would be the perfect place to set up their camp for the night. It had taken him a while to reach Johto on the back of Charizard, and evening had come and gone. It was chilly — Autumn had arrived a few weeks ago and set up shop — but the sweatshirt Blue had made him buy was enough to keep him warm. He hadn't understood why Blue had wanted to pay for his clothes, Red was perfectly capable on his own, but he had let him. He had figured by the look in Blue's eyes at the time that maybe it was about more than just clothes. He exhaled heavily. It was rich of him to be pondering Blue's silence. Hadn't he spent the last three months all clammed up? Hadn't he refused to speak to Blue? Tell him his feelings? Even after he had asked?

_ Useless. _

_ Stop. _

Red chewed on his thumb, willing his thoughts to calm. He focused on Pikachu's weight on his shoulders, something to ground him, remind him that he was here.

_ That someone cares. _

His hand reached up to her and scratched her ears, just where she liked it. She leaned into his touch, face nuzzling into his hand. He felt better immediately. He had wondered many times if Professor Oak had known how much she would help him when he gifted him with her. How could he have known that her gentle prods and immaculately soft fur would be the thing that could calm his raging mind? Red bundled her into his arms and she mewled in delight in the same way she always did. How could Oak have known how special she would be to him? He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and held her close for a moment.

"What're we gonna do, girl?"

She babbled at him in response, and he could have sworn he detected a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What do you mean,  _ just tell him _ ? How am I supposed to tell him that? How is he gonna wanna live with me knowing that I'm lying in bed every night wishin' he was there with me? We'll be out on our asses and we'll never see him again!"

Pikachu regarded him grumpily, and returned herself to her PokéBall. So much for comfort.

"Damn dude, you got it bad, don't you?"

Red startled at the voice behind him, whirling around to see — of all people — Morty.

"Would it kill you to let a guy know that you're comin'? Almost had a damn heart attack!"

Morty wiggled his phone in his hand, "I texted you when you arrived in town. You walked right past me, dumbass."

Red's face coloured and he looked away, fumbling for his phone.

"Listen man, I just got this thing, I barely know how to work it."

Blue had made him buy the new phone too, saying his last one was "unacceptable". Red didn't see how that could be the case. It texted, it took calls, it had a map. That was all he needed.

"Whatever. That's not the point. Point is, I'm here to talk." Morty seemed a little on edge. Although Red hadn't seen him sober all that often, so maybe it was just that.

"Y'alright Mort? Seem a little… out of it. And not in the usual way."

Morty sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He and Red were sitting at this point, backs resting against the huge trunks of two trees.

"Me an' Eus had a fight a couple days ago. He went off on one of his trips to cool off. He hasn't even texted me since."

"Dude, are you worried? I can text him if you want, I'll ask him something dumb it's no pro-"

Morty held up his hand. 

"He's fine. He'll be back, it's not the first time. He'll probably bring flowers, or a souvenir from wherever he went." He laughed quietly, "You know, I have like forty keychains from places all over. He buys them everywhere he goes. I used to think they were stupid, but now every time I pick one up it reminds me of what we did at that place."

Red smiled. Morty was staring off into the distance, but he didn't look sad any more.

"What did y'all fight about?"

"Just somethin' dumb, man. I hadn't been feelin' like myself lately — just like a little depressive slump, you know — but he had been so stressed at work that I figured I didn't wanna pile onto him. Then he gets this call, that Suicune has been sighted in Cianwood City, and he gets ready to go and I just… I couldn't do it Red. I couldn't go. Not this time. And, you know, he's like askin' me why, and I just blow up at him. Start tellin' him I'm not interested in this dumb shit any more and I just wanna stay at home with my man, not have to run around the world lookin' for some dog that might not even be real. I could tell I hurt him as soon as the words got out. Saw his face crack. Regretted it straight away, tried to reach over to him, apologize. He turned into our room and shut the door. Packed a bag and left. Didn't even say goodbye on his way out."

Morty's voice was devoid of emotion. Red reached out, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mort. That sounds real bad."

Morty nodded, his hair falling in front of his eyes.

"I sent him a big-ass text the day after. Apologized. Asked him to come home. Begged, even. He didn't respond, but I know he saw it."

"He'll come home, Mort. He loves you. You're his whole world."

Mort laughed bitterly at that, "Half of it, maybe."

He stood, and Red joined him. 

"Listen, I know the story with you and Blue. I know better than any of our friends, probably."

That was true, Morty had been Red's only confidant after the blowup.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Mort."

"Tell him, dumbass. Worst thing he can say is no. Don't sit there and let this shit fester, or else you'll end up like me and Eus. Let me tell you, you don't want that."

Red nodded, and Morty pulled him into a hug.

"You'll be fine. We've always got a room you can stay in, for as long as you need. Don't be a stranger."

Red held Morty tight for a moment, and whispered in his ear, voice hitching, "Thank you. For everything. The last three years would have been unbearable without you."

Morty patted his back, and they parted ways.

Outside the forest, Morty's phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out. Eusine had texted him.

_ How did it go?  _

_ Did he buy that story? _

_ Think so, he seemed to anyway.  _

_ Laid it on nice and thick. _

_ Lol.  _

_ Hope he's okay. _

_ Foods on, should be ready by time you get home. _

_ Love you. _

He replaced his phone, and released Drifblim.

As they floated over the landscape on his way home, he thought about Red. He hoped everything worked out. Red deserved something nice for once.

Back in the forest, Red's phone buzzed once. His heart jumped a little, expecting a message from Blue.

It was Sabrina.

How had she gotten his number?

He shrugged, and ignored the text. If it were important, she'd have called. He'd read it tomorrow after he was done with Exeggutor.

* * *

Blue spent his weekend surrounded by people. Misty's Saturday night birthday party had extended itself as far as brunch on Sunday, and so Blue didn't have much time to isolate himself and stew in his own misery. The downside however was that he hadn't had an opportunity to think of what he was going to say to Red.

Erika had cornered him during the party, and spoke to him in a quiet voice.

"I know what's going on between you two, and if you don't tell him soon, I will."

"I'm handling it, Erika."

"Like hell you are." She leaned in closer, a hand on his arm. He could smell the last round of shots they had all done on her breath. "I have a feeling it might go a little better than you think." She winked at him and patted his arm.

Erika was a strange one. He had chalked up her words to the effects of the booze, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she knew something that nobody else did.

Erika watched him from across the bar for the rest of the night. Morty had told her all about Red and their little conversation. The Leaders liked to pretend that they were above gossip and interfering in each other's lives. It was a crock, and Erika knew that for a fact. How else would Kiyo have gotten Sabrina's number, all that time ago? Sabrina didn't have to know, and Erika knew she was happier for it.

Sometimes all you needed was a little push.

* * *

Red wasn’t making a whole lot of progress with Exeggutor. 

He had figured the best thing to do was to let him out and wander around with Venusaur for a while, that maybe some relaxed downtime would help him uncover some hidden reserve of talent somewhere deep down. Unfortunately, they made a beeline for the first available patch of sunlight and sat in it, luxuriating in the heat. He needed to change tactics. But first, that would require him to actually know what he was looking for. Red believed that every Pokémon had potential, you just needed to find out how to maximize it. Pikachu excelled in speed, her nimble body able to avoid attacks that would destroy a Pokémon twice her size. Blue’s Machamp wasn’t much good at anything other than punching, and so he had trained him in close combat. Machamp got in your face and hit hard, but if you made up some distance, there was very little he was able to do. But what about Eggman, as Blue had called him affectionately once?

Red went over what he had seen of Blue’s Gym battles over the last few months. He had been observing them, silently, never offering advice or feedback until now. He knew Blue was a capable battler and, freed from the restrictions of the League, would easily squash the Trainers that came to him. Having said that, Exeggutor had appeared to be an odd one out on the team. All of Blue’s Pokémon were so aggressive — Gyarados and Arcanine alone reminded Red of his Snorlax whenever he was hangry — but Exeggutor just didn’t have the speed. Red knew he had the strength, at least — whenever he did manage to land an attack, it often proved powerful. He was just too slow.

Exeggutor seemed to know about his lack of speed, however. Red could see it in his face. Blue would give a command, and he would rush to comply. But the moves always seemed to come a little too late. Red had noticed a strange glow from time to time — a pinkish hue, different from that of traditional Psychic type attacks. It seemed to arise whenever Exeggutor had enough time to concentrate. Once, the glow had gotten so strong that it had tinted the entire arena, and Red could have sworn he felt a pull in his chest, an upward draw, as if gravity had been reversed. 

Maybe he just needed to meditate.

Red returned Venusaur — to Eggman’s displeasure — and got the doddering Pokémoon to stand in front of him.

“Alright bud, we’re gonna meditate for a while. You know how to do that?” 

Exeggutor sat heavily on the ground, and his three pairs of eyes closed. A gentle hum vibrated from his entire body, his trunk amplifying the sound.

“Good, good. Okay, let’s do this. And you let me know if anything good happens, ‘kay?”

Red joined him, sitting opposite, legs crossed and body relaxed. He had learned meditation techniques from Kiyo, of all people, when they trained together in Olivine City. Red had wanted to challenge Jasmine — having little experience against Steel type Pokémon — but she had been out of town at the time. He had heard from Morty that she suffered badly from bouts of depression, and often took time off to visit an old friend somewhere. Red knew the feeling.

Time passed, and Red was beginning to think that his training weekend might have been a little bit of a failure. He opened his eyes, ready to call off the session, and was struck by an incredible sight.

Firstly, Red was floating off the ground by about six inches. He knew for a fact that he hadn’t gotten to that level of meditation yet, so clearly Exeggutor had managed something. Secondly, Eggman was gone. The space in front of Red was empty, an arrangement of leaves and twigs left behind. It was curious, the forest debris was arranged in a complex pattern — like a mandala, or iron filings in the presence of a magnetic field. A wide circle denoted the space Exeggutor had taken up. As Red gazed around, he noted a serenity in the forest, a stillness which permeated the totality of the clearing. Around him, leaves were falling, as one would expect. Only, as Red looked closer, they were falling  _ upwards _ . Red’s gaze followed their line of movement, and he finally spotted Exeggutor, munching on leaves at the very top of one of the trees. He looked as if he were standing normally, only upside down, as though the canopy of the forest were a solid floor.

“Hey! You ready to come down, bud?” Red called up to him. Exeggutor looked down —  _ up _ , really, for him — and began his descent. He walked forwards, towards the trunk of the tree whose leaves he had been eating, and then down the trunk, perpendicular to the forest floor. Eventually he righted himself, and shook his heads. Gravity righted itself once more, and Red’s feet made landfall again.

“Good job, man! Your daddy’s gonna be real proud once he sees this! C’mon, we’ll send him a picture!” Red snapped a quick selfie with Exeggutor and sent it to Blue. He hadn’t heard from him since he left, and had figured he must have been busy, what with Misty’s birthday coming up.

Red wasn’t sure what move Exeggutor had come up with — or if it had even been seen before — but he figured Sabrina would be the best person to ask. He was pondering how he was supposed to contact her when he remembered he had ignored a text from her the day before. He pulled his phone out, and opened the text up.

His face fell.

_ Did  _ everybody _ know? _

He sighed, and resolved to let Blue ask her himself. He was gonna be busy tomorrow anyway, making his way home.

“Shit.”

* * *

Blue arrived home on Sunday afternoon, still a little drunk from the weekend's proceedings. He flopped on the couch — his pants having been flung in the general direction of his room — and stared at the ceiling, willing it to stop spinning so he could concentrate. It was his first moment alone in thirty-six hours, and Red's impending return was on his mind.

Was he supposed to surprise him? Spring his declaration of love on him like an unexpected bill? Should he lead into it? Cook dinner for once, light some candles, turn the lights down low? He'd have to figure out  _ how  _ to dim the lights first, given that they only had two settings — on and off. What about a trail of flowers leading to the bedroom? Were they gonna have sex after? Isn't that what you do when you tell someone you love them for the first time? Isn't it supposed to be a huge explosion of emotion? Don't you run at one another, make out, and then fuck? 

Blue rubbed his face with his hands. He was getting distracted.

Not that that was difficult, when the object of your affection had arms that looked mighty comfortable, and an ass bigger than his own head.

_ You're getting distracted again. _

He pulled out his phone. Red had sent him an excited text on Saturday, saying that he had made progress with Exeggutor, and was looking forward to showing him. He had attached a picture, a selfie of him and the Pokémon, each grinning widely. Blue stared at it for a long time. Was it appropriate to be jealous of your own Pokémon?

Maybe he should text Red now.

That seemed like the right thing to do. He started typing.

_ I miss you. _

He erased it.

_ I'm just gonna say this now so I get it out of the wa- _

Erased again.

_ Looking forward to having my Eggman back tomorrow. _

_ Gotta talk to you about something when you get back, if that's okay. _

_ It's important. _

_ See you soon. _

The  _ I love you _ remained unwritten.

He stared at his messages, finger hovering over the send button. He scrutinized his words, making sure they weren't too pushy, too needy, too obvious. He sighed, and hit send. 

One arrow.  _ Sent _ . Two arrows.  _ Delivered. _

He never saw whether they changed colour or not, as he switched his phone off immediately and threw it across the room. 

He'd deal with the fallout tomorrow.

He spent the rest of the evening on the couch, sobering up to video footage of the Grand Finale of the Hoenn Contest circuit. Lilycove Auditorium was packed to the rafters as the final four entrants made their way to the stage. Red was riveted by the Contests, he said they were so unique, so different from battling. Blue didn't really get it a whole lot, but the look of awe on Red's face when they watched them was enough for him to leave it be.

Even under his blanket, the room was far too cold for Blue, so he made to get up and grab a sweater from his room. He halted on the way there, head turned slyly to regard Red's open door. He shrugged — he was already in too deep, why not dive a little further down? — and crept inside.

Red's room was neat, compulsively so. Red had never been tidy by nature, so Blue figured it must have been a side effect of his insomnia. Blue's heart dropped a little at the thought of him, alone in here, cleaning up a non-existent mess just because he couldn't get to sleep. He opened a drawer, seeking one of Red's sweatshirts that Blue knew for a fact were too big for his less muscular body. In his rummaging, he displaced something that had been pressed as far down as possible in the drawer. He pulled it out, and examined it under the lamp in the corner of the room.

It was a photo of he and Red from their graduation night. They were drunk at this point, that much was obvious, and they had their arms slung around each other's shoulders, heads close and smiles wide. How long had he had this? This picture was at least 5 years old at this point, or getting close to it. Had he had it all this time?

_ Was this how he tried to remember us? _

Blue had assumed that finding something like this would have made him cry. Instead, he was struck by a lightness in his chest, the elation of knowing that Red had chosen to remember them as they had been, even while they were apart. He replaced the picture, and flopped down on Red's bed.

He didn't notice night falling around him.

He didn't notice sleep filling his mind with a pleasant, blank warmth. 

He fell asleep with Red's name in his mouth, wrapped in his covers, wearing his clothes.

* * *

Red was trying not to panic. Blue had texted him yesterday at 5 in the afternoon saying he had something important to tell him, and then hadn't responded to a single text or call since. He hadn't tried  _ that  _ many times — he figured had it been a real emergency that Blue would have said something more urgent — but his imagination still found ways to run wild of its own accord. Maybe Blue was gonna kick him out.

_ Maybe he found someone. _

Their apartment seemed empty. Normally, Blue was still sleeping at this hour, so Red checked his room. Empty. Red walked back out into the living room, and spotted the door to his own bedroom ajar. 

There he was. Sleeping in Red's bed. In Red's sweatshirt — no pants, by the looks of it. Where did he get all those Pokémon print underwear? He looked cute, he had to admit. He was tucked onto his side, one hand across his stomach, and the other carded tightly in his own hair. Red sat next to him on the bed, as gently as he could. His hand reached out, hovering less than an inch from his face..

_ Do I do it? _

He never got around to finishing that internal dialogue, as Blue's eyes shot open. He startled at the sight of Red, who pulled back.

"Jeez, Red! Can't a man sleep in his own bed without-" Blue blinked hard, the realization of where he was hitting him like a tonne of bricks.

_ Oh. _

Blue hauled himself out of bed, and stalked past Red to the kitchen. Red chuckled to himself, and followed. Blue was fussing around with the coffee machine. He wouldn't look at Red.

"Sorry man, when I got back yesterday I was still a little drunk. Musta got mixed up when I went to sleep." He laughed, but the sound came out hollow. Red didn't buy it, but he let it slide. He sat on a stool at the kitchen island, and propped his head on his hand. Blue turned to stare.

"You said you had somethin' important to talk to me about."

Blue waved his hand dismissively, "I was just being drunk and dramatic. I just had gossip about Sab and Kiyo, I thought you'd be intere-"

"Cut the crap, Blue."

Blue's face darkened, and he stomped around Red, in the direction of his bedroom, "Hey, if you're gonna be like that you can fuck off. I'm just trying to make conversation."

Red's voice got to him before he reached the door. It was soft, emotional.

"Please. Talk to me."

Blue wanted to be mad. For a moment, the rage flared in his chest. He wanted to turn it around on Red, call him out on his own silence. Ask him why he had been shutting Blue out, why he couldn't tell him the same things Blue had told him. Why they couldn't be honest with each other.

But, he didn't.

He started crying.

Again.

Red made his way over to him, and guided him gently to the couch. He sat next to him, a warm hand rubbing circles on his back. Blue was silent for a long time.

"Do you remember what I said to you, when we fought at the Indigo League?"

Red nodded — may as well have been etched into his brain in hieroglyphics at this point.

"Yeah. I remember you sayin' that I had taken away your one chance to be someone. Your one chance to prove that you were worth it. I never understood what you meant, and your Grandpa seemed pretty hurt by it too."

Blue sniffed before he answered, trying to collect himself.

"I lied. That day."

Red didn't know what to say.

"You… lied? About what?"

"Well, maybe not lying. I dunno," he shrugged. 

"Blue, man you gotta start makin' sense, I'm lost here."

"It was you!" His voice took on a high pitch as he forced the words out, before calming again. " I was mad because of you. Because the whole time I was beating the Gyms, and the Elite Four and everything… it was for you."

Red still didn’t understand what was going on, but Blue’s tone of voice, and the way he said “you” sent a fluttering through his whole body that he had to swallow down. Where was this going?

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to be the best in the world… because I figured then I'd be good enough."

"For what?"

"For you."

Red had never been more confused.

"And when I won the championship, I knew I had done it. I knew I'd be good enough for you, finally. And then you walked through the doors to challenge me. And then you won. And it all came crashing down. How could you be wi-" He coughed, correcting himself, "How could you  _ respect _ me, if I lost like that? That's why I blew up. Because it had all been for nothing, and the one person I was trying to impress had just walked over me."

"Are you saying-"

"Yeah. I was in love with you, Red — had been my whole life. Still am. I figured the only way I could prove I was worth it was with that championship. And then it wasn't enough. And when you walked out, I knew that was it. I had blown my chance." He sniffled, breaths shaky and uneven. "And then you came back, and we've been living here, and I thought I was over you but I'm not and I can't keep pretending that I'm okay when all I want is for you to hold me and tell me that you love me too." He collapsed in on himself in that moment, voice reduced to broken sobs that tore their way out of his throat. Red held him tightly, pressed his head to his heart, and moved his hand in strong circles all over his back. His other hand wound into Blue's hair, and clutched him tightly. It would have hurt if it hadn't been such a comfort.

Red spoke to him as he cried, his voice breaking through the sound.

"You know what I said to you that day? When I told you that I had done everything I did for you?" Blue nodded, face smearing across Red's shirt. "I knew as soon as I said that that you hadn't understood me. You didn't get what I meant."

Blue pulled back. His face was destroyed, but he still stared at Red. When he spoke, his voice was a croak in the back of his throat, "What do you mean?"

He held Blue's eyes.

"I only took that challenge because you did. I never even wanted to win. I didn't care about the title. I was just followin' you. I spent all my time hopin' that maybe you'd notice me, notice the way I looked at you. Notice the way things was different when we were together. And when you yelled at me, I blew up because I was so frustrated. Not at you, at myself. My stupid words couldn't get through to you, and I could see it. When I left, it was because I thought I had ruined it forever, that you would never forgive me. I spent three years beating myself up because I thought I'd never see you again, and that I'd never get to tell you that I been in love with you my whole damn life."

The last few words had escaped Red's mouth without thinking, and he fell silent. Blue stared at him. His body shook lightly in Red's arms, and Red wasn't sure what was about to happen.

Blue laughed.

What began as a sob lurched out of his throat, followed by a parade of raucous laughter that echoed through the silent apartment. Blue's eyes screwed shut, and he clung to Red as the paroxysms shook his whole body.

Red was losing his mind.

"Why're you laughin'?" His voice was indignant with confusion. Blue breathed deeply, calming himself. A few wry chuckles escaped before he was right enough to speak again.

His voice was hoarse. "We were both in love with each other our whole lives, and neither of us knew it. We're nuts, Red! What the hell? And then we’re so childish that we can’t even sit down and fuckin’ talk about it like two adults? What the hell are we doing man?" Blue cackled as he spoke, and Red was absently glad that Pikachu was sleeping in her PokéBall, because he did not need her seeing this.

Deep in Red's mind, the reality of their situation began to dawn on him. Yes, he had been listening to their words, but the meanings hadn't processed until Blue spoke.

He loved Blue.

And Blue loved him back.

His face cracked into an enormous grin, and his own bright laughter broke through.

They held each other for a moment, laughter settling into contented smiles, before Blue stood awkwardly. Red's arms fell limp to the couch, and he looked up at him.

"Bathroom. Be right back." Blue gestured to the mess of his face, and Red nodded.

He was only gone for a moment, before returning. He stood in front of Red, unsure of what to do. He was vaguely aware of his coffee machine, which had finished twenty minutes ago.

There would always be more coffee, this was more important.

"What do we do now?"

“C’mere.” Red held his arms open in invitation, and Blue joined him once more on the couch. Red pulled him towards his body, and they shifted around each other until they were comfortable. Blue’s eyes sat level with Red’s mouth, his hand rubbing in slow circles up and down his chest. Red’s arms joined around him, cheek pressed into Blue’s. Every so often, Red would kiss his forehead, and Blue could have cried at the tenderness of it all. They laid like that in silence for a while, letting their emotions and breathing reach an equilibrium.

Red spoke up, eventually.

“Thanks.”

“For what?” Blue hadn’t even moved, he spoke his words directly into the crook of Red’s neck, and he was pleased when Red shivered a little before he answered. 

_ Still got it. _

“For bein’ here. For lettin’ me stay. I never thought in my life that I’d be able to hold you like this.”

Blue nodded, his cheek scrubbing delightfully against Red’s facial hair — he made a mental note to get him to stop shaving — and sighed.

“You know, the only thing I’ve been afraid of this whole time — apart from telling you how I really felt — was that you’d run away again.”

Red’s arms tightened around him as he erupted in delighted laughter, “Nah. Not goin’ anywhere now! You’ll never get rid of me!”

Blue patted his stomach, “That’s alright. More than alright.”

Their day passed uneventfully — same old routine maintaining itself. But there was a new closeness, a new playfulness between them. Blue kissed him behind his ear while he stood at the stove, and Red turned to meet his face, rubbing his stubble up and down Blue's cheek. Their feet met under the dinner table, coiling together. Made for one another. 

When night fell, Blue pulled him towards his bedroom. There was no question of where Red would be sleeping now, although his clothes could stay where they were. Blue may be in love with him, but not enough to share a closet.

"C'mon, my bed is bigger anyway."

He was right. 

They slipped under the covers together, revelling in the newfound comfort of a partner. Blue found Red preferred to be the little spoon, curled onto his side as Blue wrapped up behind him. His mouth found Red's ear in the darkness and he pressed closely, whispering.

"I love you."

Red squeezed the hand wrapped around his midsection.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun!
> 
> Morty is my son and I will let no harm come to him.
> 
> Tune in on Saturday to see where the boys go next!
> 
> As always, comments appreciated because they force my brain to release serotonin which I am addicted to.


	7. Pay Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue have some time together.  
Blue goes shopping.  
Red puts up decorations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a payoff, don't we girls.

Days together turned into weeks, turned into months. Winter had well and truly arrived, stripping the trees of Viridian Forest of their foliage, and lending a severe bite to the wind. Blue and Red’s life together had fallen into an easy rhythm — Red rose early to work out, and was back before Blue woke — enough time to make coffee, and bring it to his bedside. Blue had stopped joining Red on his workouts, preferring to go in the evenings. He claimed the gym was more empty at that time, but Red knew full well that Blue was exhausted by Red's training. Blue continued his work at his own Gym, but he seemed to approach it with a newfound vigour. Red figured it probably had to do with Exeggutor’s enhanced abilities, which had propelled him easily to the forefront of Blue’s team. Red was proud of Eggman, and Blue had been keen to thank Red in his own way for his efforts. Pikachu hadn’t been happy at Red splitting his affection between the two of them, but she had warmed up once Blue started cuddling and coddling her just like him. With both of them wrapped around her stubby, yet adorable paws, she was living her dream.

Blue hadn’t realized how much public affection Red would be okay with. He didn’t seem to put any thought into it when he held Blue’s hand as they walked down the street, didn’t pause before he ran a hand under his shirt, drawing shivering patterns on his back while Blue contemplated two different kinds of juice at the grocery store. Red gave kisses whenever he felt like it, and didn’t much care who saw. It made a nice change for Blue, whose previous boyfriends had never truly seemed at ease with him, nor he they. Red exuded a quiet confidence, an aura which said “I don’t give a shit" more strongly than words ever could. Although, Blue had to admit, being the two strongest Trainers in the entire region probably had a hand in it. Sabrina and Kiyo could eat it, Kanto had a new power couple.

Blue, as far as Red could tell, was more comfortable initiating things when they were at home. Something about closing the front door and shutting out the outside world seemed to relax him. Red understood — Viridian was a small town and gossip had a tendency to spread quickly. Having said that, they were already all over the tabloids, due to Red's lack of concern over public displays. 

"Do you care about all this crap?" Red had asked once, after Blue had showed him a "news" story about their recent date night at a local bar. It was accompanied by a picture — the two of them sitting at a booth, heads close and hands joined. The caption exclaimed “FORMER CHAMPIONS IN SECRET LOVE AFFAIR?”. Red hadn’t understood that — there was nothing secret about it. He was simply thankful that the paparazzo hadn't followed them home — or else he would have gotten a much bigger scoop altogether.

"Nah, been dealing with it for years. The homophobia I can understand because, well duh, it's a small town. But like they used to hound my girlfriends too. They don't know how to stop."

Red hummed, "Yeah, I know the feeling."

Blue walked over to him where he sat on the couch, and worked his way into Red's lap. His hand pushed off Red's cap, the other attempting to tame the tangle of his hair. The first hand found Red's cheek, and he held it.

"Yeah, you do, huh?" He had seen the stories himself — DISGRACED FORMER CHAMPION CAUGHT WITH TWO MEN IN ONE WEEKEND. Blue always felt uncomfortable at that — they were 21 year olds, were they supposed to be celibate?

Red beamed up at him. His face was pure joy, no indication that he devoted even an iota of thought to what those newspapers wrote about them. A cloud shifted in the sky outside their window, casting a ray of sunlight across the room. Red's face lit up in the soft glow of the evening, and Blue was struck by how  _ handsome _ he was. That was the only word for it. He spent time on his beard, to the effect that it remained in a tight shape on his face, refusing to grow to the Pidgey's nest disaster he claimed to have sported during his time in Johto. His eyes were soft, their colour intensified by the near-golden sunlight streaming into the room. Blue ran his fingers through Red's hair, enjoying the feeling of fine silk across his palms and delighting in the fluttering of Red's lids as he let himself be caressed. His hands found a place joined at the back of Red's neck, and they were quiet for a moment. 

"Red?"

"Huh?"

"Kiss me."

He did. There was no passion, no desperate clawing at Blue's body as if he were about to slip away. Just the simple interplay of heat and pressure and security. It was a kiss that said "I'm not going anywhere", which was what Blue usually needed to hear. Blue knew he could be a pain, and that sometimes it was difficult to be in the same room as someone 24/7, but Red didn't ever seen like it bothered him. He was just content to be there, as much in awe of their happiness as Blue was.

Eventually, Red pulled back. His hands rested firmly on Blue's hips, the rough skin of his palms meeting the pale flesh underneath his shirt. He resisted the urge to grind into him.

"You wanna take this somewhere else?"

"Relax. After dinner maybe." Blue dismounted from Red's lap, eliciting a whine from the other man.

"But I wanna do it  _ now!"  _ He stomped his foot in a mocking approximation of a tantrum, but his face was all smiles.

Blue forgot sometimes that they had only been officially dating for about three months — their rhythm and routine felt so well-worn and and naturalistic that he could have believed they were together their whole lives. Which, in a way, they had been. Blue had been Red’s best — only — friend since they were four, when their parents had made them play together one summer’s day. Blue stared at Red often — now that he was allowed to, encouraged to — and tried to match his face now with the boy he knew back then. He was still there, underneath the beard Blue had made him grow, underneath the muscles. Somewhere under there was the little boy who had trouble speaking, and who understood Blue’s rampant insults for what they were — a way to express his desire for a friend, without rendering himself vulnerable in the process. Blue had loved Red back then, in the way that you do before you understand what love is. And, from what Red had told him, the feeling had been mutual.

“You were the only person I knew in that place that didn’t make me feel like a freak just because I didn’t always know what I was supposed to say,” he had confessed one night, head resting in Blue’s lap as he toyed with his sideburns. Blue hadn’t said anything immediately. He just leaned down, and kissed his forehead.

“You were the only one in that school who didn’t wanna beat my ass for talkin’ shit all the time.” 

Red chuckled, and cupped Blue’s face in his hand. He stared at him, smiling widely, for a long time before he answered, “I never said I didn’t wanna beat your ass.”

It was a known quantity that neither of them had been sleeping well before. Those past few months however, Blue had been sleeping through the night, Red heavy in the bed beside him. Red didn't snore, as far as Blue could tell, but he did occasionally talk in his sleep. Blue had been woken up many times by him calling out moves and strategies for his Pokémon, only to have no recollection of it when Blue shook him awake. Once or twice, Blue had heard his own name in the dark. He wasn't sure what kind of dream Red had been having, but he let him sleep through it. Blue wasn't gonna kill his good time.

There was still the occasional night when he’d wake to Red’s absence, finding him out on the couch again. Blue never let him stay out there.

“If you’re gonna be an insomniac, at least come to bed where it’s comfy.”

“You just want a pillow.”

“Both things can be true, c’mon.” 

Blue being there may not have helped Red get to sleep, but there was something to be said about having something to fidget with while he laid there, and Blue’s hair was soft enough to provide the same comfort as Pikachu’s fur. Blue didn’t let her sleep on the bed — his one rule — and so she had resentfully migrated to a basket he bought for her next to Red’s side of the bed. He calmed his mind to the sensation of Blue’s weight pressed against him, to the feeling of his silky hair catching on the callouses on Red’s palms. Sometimes, it would be enough to send him back to sleep, and he’d wake to Blue’s breath on the back of his neck, their bodies having shifted in the night, his arms wrapped tightly around Red’s middle, keeping him safe from his bad dreams — or so he liked to imagine.

It was all too much. Blue had never been this close with someone before — neither had Red, whose relationships with men never really got much further than exchanging names — but he was quietly surprised to find how much he enjoyed the feeling of another person in his bed. They even had  _ sides _ .

They didn’t often fall asleep tangled in one another, but Red always maintained contact — a held hand, fingertips grazing his belly, or a grip on his upper thigh. Red woke up most mornings just after dawn, but he had started rolling over, pulling Blue into him, and laying there for a while as he mentally prepared himself to be awake. He didn’t use an alarm, so that was his equivalent of hitting the snooze button. Blue didn’t seem to mind much, Red’s hands were strong and soft and warm and he knew exactly where to place them. 

One morning in early December, Blue startled awake when he felt the bed shift beside him, a weight lifting off the mattress. He and Red had fallen asleep separately the previous night, as the heater in Blue’s room made it a little unbearable to cuddle together. Although Blue was the one who preferred the heater in the first place — Red never got cold, he practically radiated heat — he had briefly considered switching it off so he could use Red as his source of warmth. However, he hadn’t gotten around to it just yet, and so they had slept a few inches apart, Blue’s arm draped across Red's front, hand resting on his chest, rising and falling with his breathing. 

He opened his eyes to see Red pulling clothes on over the underwear he slept in —  _ Blue’s _ underwear. Charmander heads dotted the fabric, Red’s too-large proportions stretching their faces beyond recognition. 

“Why do you keep wearin' my underwear?”

“They’re comfy.” Red’s voice was still heavy with sleep, but it only served to accentuate his dry sense of humour.

_ Dry humour? Am I one hundred years old? I’m in too deep with this dude, he's got me talkin' like Gramps. _

“Well quit it. They might be comfy for you but you’re stretchin’ the material with your fat ass.” 

Red straightened up, trousers on but open, and regarded Blue with a grin.

“I didn’t recall you complainin’ about the size of it last night, huh?”

“It wasn’t burstin’ the seams of my underwear then!”

“Oh my god, go back to sleep.”

“I intend to. Got stuff to do first.” He reached over to Red, rubbed a hand up and down his body, just above the waistband of his pants. His fingers drew swirling patterns in Red's body hair, his palm threatening to rub against the growing indication of his appreciation. The poor Charmander over his crotch area was starting to look more like a surrealist painting. Red watched his arm move, hands on his hips.

“You havin’ fun?”

“Uh huh.” Blue hadn’t looked at him, too absorbed.

“Lemme go, I gotta finish getting dressed.”

“Where’re you goin’, again?”

“Gym. And then I’m goin’ down to Mom’s. I gotta do some errands with her today and I said I’d drive. You mind takin’ care of dinner? I’ll be back kinda late.”

Blue had finished his manual exploration of Red’s midsection, and had pulled himself closer, leaning over the edge of the bed. He brought his mouth to the skin just above the band of Red’s —  _ his _ — underwear and planted a biting kiss at the thin skin there. Red hissed a little at the sensation of teeth, but he released the breath in a slow sigh that sent a pleasing rumble through Blue's chest. Red’s hand ran through Blue's sleep-tossed hair, and he patted the back of his head lightly.

“Enjoyin’ yourself?”

“Mmm hmm.” Blue still hadn’t moved, and the vibrations of his non-words sent a shiver directly up Red’s spine. Red pushed him off lightly, and bent down to catch his mouth with his own. Blue’s breath was surprisingly good for the first thing in the morning, and Red held him there for a moment. Blue’s arm wrapped around the back of his neck, and he could feel his insistent tug imploring him to rejoin him under the covers. But Red was on a mission today. He pawed at the hand around his head, and pulled it back over, planting a kiss on the palm.

“I gotta go, sorry buddy.” He leaned closely into Blue’s ear, voice lowered, “Maybe we can get back to this when I come home, huh?” He figured his attempt at being sexy had worked when Blue shivered, but it turned out he was just stretching.

Red wasn't great at being sexy.

“You make up for it where it counts, don’t worry,” Blue had explained to him, after a fit of laughter inspired by Red’s botched attempt at an innuendo a few weeks previous.

“Can you turn my heater up on your way out? It gets so chilly in here when you leave.” Blue’s voice was muffled, as he had already tucked himself back in. Red crawled on top of him, lying his full weight on Blue’s body. Blue groaned under his bulk and tilted his body, shifting Red off the side of the bed. He landed on his feet next to the heater, and discreetly flipped the switch off. He planted a kiss on Blue’s temple, and left him to sleep.

He wondered quietly how long it would take Blue to realize the room was only going to get colder the longer he laid there.

He was halfway to Pallet on Charizard’s back — wrapped in layers to cope with the absolutely frigid air — when his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

He didn’t look at the text but he did laugh out loud, the sound drowned out by the wind.

“Dumbass.”

* * *

Blue eventually worked up the courage to get out of bed, traipse through his frigid room to his shower, and get dressed. Red thought he was funny with that heater trick and was lucky Blue was hopelessly in love with him or he would have been out on his ass. He had stood in the bathroom for a while, regarding himself in the mirror. He may have stopped working out with Red, but he hasn't stopped going altogether. For the first time in his life, he had actual, visible muscles. He thought he looked good, and contemplated sending Red a photo or two (or ten).

"No," he said out loud, to himself, "He's in trouble. Don't give in." He was pointing at his reflection in the mirror, admonishing himself. He settled on just one, a shirtless photo with the buttons of his jeans left open, just as Red had been earlier that morning. Red texted him back almost immediately.

_ Almost crashed my damn Charizard opening that _

_ You look good _

_ *Great _

_ Save some for me later ;) _

He shook his head. Red was hopeless at flirting, but he made up for it with eagerness — as well as an almost unlimited capacity to send nudes when prompted. Blue didn't understand how a man could be  _ that  _ good at taking pictures of his ass, but couldn't string together a coherent innuendo to save his life.

It was before noon, and he had already found himself on the couch, hands laying defeated in his lap, staring at the ceiling. It wasn’t that his life completely  _ revolved _ around Red — it didn’t — it was just that he had never had much in the way of hobbies, so he found himself bored easily when Red wasn’t around with an idea or a distraction. And he had proved himself  _ extremely _ distracting over the course of the last few months. Blue checked his phone to see if Red had responded to his picture with some of his own. No luck. However, his eyes caught the date on his phone screen, and he did some thinking. 

It was three weeks until Christmas. That meant something which Blue was not good at.

_ Gifts. _

The word rang in Blue’s mind like a dreaded phone call, and the colour leached out of his face. He was going to have to get Red something. Some  _ things _ , probably. What do you buy for a man whose only hobby is Pokémon training, and who has to be  _ coerced _ into buying new clothes for himself?

Blue was going to need help. He pulled out his phone, scrolling to the one person he knew who could help.

_ Erika, are you free today????? _

The response was immediate.

_ Uh, no?  _ _   
_ _ Some of us have challengers and paperwork and kids to deal with _

_ You’re not doing anything at all, are you? _

_ Nope.  _ _   
_ _ What did you need? _

_ I need to go shopping _

_ Music to my ears _

_ How soon can you get here? _

* * *

“Thanks for comin’ on such short notice, Red. I used to get one of the neighbourhood boys to do this with me, but he graduated from the Trainer’s School back in the summer, and he’s off on his adventure now.”

“‘S alright mama, been a few weeks since I visited anyway, figured I could help.”

Red’s Mom had asked him to help her decorate for Christmas. It was Red’s favorite time of the year, when the house transformed from their pretty typical home into a holiday wonder. He hadn’t been home for Christmas the last three years — to his Mom’s displeasure — but he had resolved to be there this time, even if it meant dragging Blue down to Pallet by his ear. His Mom had even gotten Professor Oak to promise to stop by for dinner at the very least — and you didn’t break a promise to Red’s Mom.

He began hauling out the boxes of decorations, and his muscle memory began to kick in as they moved around the rooms. The living room was first, his Mom having already had her bare tree delivered the day previous. It sat, comically incongruous in the corner of the room, entirely out of place. Red, with assistance from Pikachu, began the arduous process of wrapping it in lights. Pikachu fussed over the knots in the cables, untying them with her nimble fingers — easily more suited to that task than folding shirts — and passed them to Red, who slung them across the branches. They were joined by ribbons, hanging ornaments, and a final flourish of tinsel. The branches of the tree sagged under the weight of the adornments, but such was life for a Christmas tree in their household. By the time Red had wrangled everything together, his Mom was finished with the rest of the room, a multitude of statuettes and standing ornaments littered around, along with a smattering of more lights.

They moved through each room in a similar fashion, and night had fallen around them by the time they were completely finished, his mom placing a final wreath over the front of the bathroom door. Red’s Mom had set up a stepladder next to the house’s fusebox, in preparation for a potential shortage in the electricity. Red stood, one foot on the lowest rung, as she flicked the master switch to light up the whole house. He relaxed as nothing blew up or shorted, and the house instead was lit in the warm glow of artificial Christmas lights. That familiar feeling began to spread through his chest — the warm, syrupy sensation of calm. His arm found his Mom’s shoulders, and he squeezed her close to him.

“Sorry I haven’t been around these last few years, mama.”

Her hand patted the small of his back, so much more solid now than it had been when he left.

“It’s okay son. I know what you were goin’ through with your Blue. I’m just glad you’re okay now, that’s all that matters to me.”

“He’s invited to Christmas, right?”

“No, Red,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “I was going to make your boyfriend — our neighbour of eighteen years — stay in his house on his own on  _ Christmas _ . Where do you think that boy’s been spendin’ it all that time you were gone?”

Red blinked. He hadn’t known about that. He tried to picture Blue in this house, eating dinner with his mom and maybe the Professor. He wondered if Daisy had ever joined them, with her husband and her baby. How much had he missed, all that time he spent away. Tears pricked at his eyes, and his Mom reached up to wipe them away.

“We missed you around here, Red.”

Red’s voice hitched as he spoke, “Yeah. Missed you too, mama.”

She held him for a long time, as if willing him to turn back into the little boy she remembered having to lift up so he could put the star on the tree. 

This year, he hadn’t even needed to stretch.

Eventually they parted, Red leaving with his Mom’s car, packed full of Christmas decorations which he was planning on sequestering until that Friday, when Blue had two Gym challengers, as well as a meeting with Lance afterwards. He was going to surprise him, transforming their house into a miniature Christmas grotto.

_ Their house _ .

He was using plurals now. ‘I’ and ‘he’ thrown away in exchange for ‘we’ and ‘ours’. He hadn’t noticed the shift, but he welcomed it all the same.

He drove through Route 1, marvelling at the newly-forested landscape, so different from how it looked when they were kids. 

He wondered if it would snow this year.

_ Wouldn’t that be nice. _

* * *

Blue tapped out on the fifth floor of the Celadon Department Store. Erika had dragged him through every store on the previous four floors, scouring the aisles and displays for anything that might have made a nice gift for a twenty-something year old man with a penchant for Pokémon, and not a whole lot else. Although Blue had largely just been along for the ride, propelled forward by Erika’s insistent hands, he had actually settled on a few gifts for Red. A heavy coat, perfect for Red while he flew on Charizard during the colder months. Blue had been fretting over him for weeks now, Red’s excuses that he didn’t feel the cold not exactly being very convincing when he stuttered them out from in between chattering teeth. There had been a Pikachu-themed pop-up store on the third floor, and so Blue had gotten Red a shirt, as well as some Pikachu-themed underwear in a vain attempt to get him to stop stretching out Blue’s. He had topped it all off with an assortment of various small items, including some cookware stuff that Red had had his eye on the last time they came to Celadon.

He and Erika sat in the food court, sharing a bag of cheap fries, while Blue waited for his feet to stop aching so they could tackle the last few floors. His near-constant checking of his phone for a text from Red hadn’t escaped Erika’s notice, and she piped up.

“So how are things with you two?”

“Good! And I’m not lying this time, they actually are good.” His smile was apologetic. Erika waved him away.

“Listen, you don’t have to feel bad about lying. Telling people that you’re in love with your childhood friend who just came back after three years’ absence after you have a huge fight with him isn’t exactly an easy conversation to have.” She paused before she continued, her mouth curling up a little at the sides, “And you know, people talk.”

Blue rolled his eyes. He had been made aware of Sabrina’s meddling, and Eusine had spilled to Red about Morty’s hand in events. Apparently, it had been Erika who notified both of them that something was up. How on Earth she had known Red would be at the Ilex Forest was something he had never actually discovered. When confronted about it, Erika had shrugged, palms to the sky, “A girl can’t reveal her sources, Blue.”

“Yeah, well, probably could have asked for help a little sooner, you know.”

“You never would have listened to us anyway, you hate it when other people give you advice.”

“Nuh uh! Red offered to train Exeggutor for me months ago and I let him! And we hadn’t even had sex yet so he didn’t have that to hang over me.”

“Oh wow, you’re growing up.”

“So, what about this girl I hear you’re shacked up with as of late? One of your Gym Trainers?” Blue’s smile was teasing, and Erika’s face went red as she threw a fry at him.

“How did you find that out!”

“A boy never reveals his sources, Erika, I thought you knew that?”

She pouted in defeat.

“Yes, if you must know, things got a little more serious with Kara. And she’s a  _ former _ Gym Trainer of mine. She got a job working as a groomer in Celadon. I always knew the Gym life wasn’t for her. She spent more time brushing her Leafeon’s fur than actually battling anyone.” Blue wondered quietly if his face looked like that when he talked about Red.

_ Fuck, it probably does. _

They passed more time chatting, but eventually Blue felt a niggling in the back of his mind.

“I feel like I need to buy him something that isn’t, like, an  _ item _ . Do you know what I mean?” Erika looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered.

“Why don’t you get him tickets to something? What does he like?”

“He likes Contests, I guess, but aren’t they all far away?”

“I dunno, I guess they are. But like you could make a vacation out of it! Go to Hoenn or Sinnoh for a week or two and go see a Contest and stuff!”

Blue wasn’t sure.

“That sounds like a lot of money.”

Although, Blue did have a lot of savings, given that he didn’t have to pay rent. Maybe they could afford a holiday. He’d have to talk to Red about it.

Erika eventually hauled him up the stairs to finish their shopping, dragging him through five more floors of boutiques and outlets before he freed himself.

“I gotta get home and get some food started, he’ll be home soon!”

“Ugh, why don’t you marry him if you love him so much?”

“Oh good, a new thought for me to obsess over. Love you Erika, gotta go!”

His train ride back to Viridian was spent doing just that. Technically, they had only been going out for three months,  _ but _ they had known one another for their whole lives, and it was pretty clear that this was going to last.

_ But what if it doesn’t? _

He shook his head to dislodge the thought, and distracted himself with planning dinner. Not before sending Erika a text, however.

_ I hate you. _

Red arrived into Viridian late into the evening, and left his Mom’s car in the parking garage of Blue’s apartment complex. Neither of them drove regularly enough to own a car, so he knew there was no way Blue would find out about his surprise before it was time. He took the elevator up — another first — and let himself into their apartment. Blue was cooking, his back to Red, and he tried to be as stealthy as possible as he made his way over to him. He was inches away when Blue piped up.

“Your shoes squeak on the floor, you gave yourself away as soon as you walked in.” He hadn’t even turned around.

Red sidled up behind him, an arm around his waist and another under his armpits, catching him in a tight hug. He nosed into Blue’s hair — he loved his shampoo, some mixture of fruits and spices that had started to undeniably smell like home — and kissed the skin behind his ear.

“Missed you.”

“Go sit, this is almost ready.”

Red pouted, and made to pull away. Blue caught him as he turned, pressing his lips to Red’s.

“Missed you too.”

* * *

It was later — Red’s body laying on the couch with Blue slouching in between his legs, Pikachu sleeping on Blue’s stomach — that Blue brought up the idea of a vacation.

“Hey, I was thinkin’ earlier, you wanna go on a vacation or somethin’?”

“Where to?”

“I dunno, I was thinkin’ Hoenn, or Sinnoh. We could go see a Contest live, or something. Go sightseeing. I don’t mind. What do you think?”

Red didn’t respond for a moment. He busied himself running the back of his fingers up and down Blue’s face.

“I guess we could. We can afford that. Not like you pay rent anyway. Sure, let’s do it. We can go to Sinnoh this summer, I heard it’s nice there then.”

“Flights will be cheaper if we book now, too.”

Red hummed, his hand continuing its track across Blue’s face.

As they got ready for bed that night, Red turned on his side, watching Blue pull his t-shirt over his head. 

“Why don’t we leave the heater off tonight, huh?”

Blue gaped at him, “Are you crazy?”

“C’mon, you know I’ll be enough to keep you warm. I’m sick of sleeping apart, may as well be back in the guest room.”

Blue wanted to argue. He  _ really _ enjoyed the heater. But he couldn’t deny the reality in front of him. Red’s arms were huge, yes, but they were also very soft, as was his chest. He sighed heavily.

“Fine.” He began pulling on his pajama bottoms, but Red held up his hand.

“Leave ‘em off. We got stuff to catch up on, remember?”

Blue’s mind wandered back to that morning, and he finally caught on to Red’s allusion. He grinned, and dove under the covers with him.

An hour or so later, they laid together again, Blue draped across Red’s chest once more. Blue was sweating, chest heaving. Red was fine, looked just about as he had before they started. Bastard.

“Why aren’t you more tired?”

Red shrugged, as much as he could with Blue weighing him down, “Dunno. Guess I’m just fitter than you.” He worked a knuckle into Blue’s ribs, holding him down with his arm as he tried to squirm away. They ended up lying face to face, Red holding Blue’s in his hands.

“What’re you lookin’ at?”

“You.” Had Blue not been lying down, the way Red had said that would have sent him weak at the knees. Maybe getting married wasn’t all that far fetched.

“Mom said you’re invited to Christmas with us this year.”

“I figured. I been goin’ for the last three years.” Blue was laughing, but Red’s face fell, and tears blurred his vision. His grip on Blue’s chin tightened a little.

“Yeah. Mom told me y’all spent Christmas together the last few years.”

Red’s breath started to hitch, and his hands fell away from Blue’s face. He wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. He turned over, curling in on himself, away from Blue. To his credit, Blue gave him a second to breathe. He got out of bed, throwing on one of Red’s shirts, and got him a glass of water. He placed it gently on the bedside table, and crawled back in behind him. He pulled Red close, arm under his head and fingers carded tightly into his hair, and spoke quietly to his ear.

“Listen, we missed you, I’m not gonna lie to you. But you’re here now. And you’re not going anywhere. You don’t gotta run anymore, Red. We can start makin’ new memories now, huh? You, me, your Mom, Gramps, Daisy. All together again, just like before, yeah?” 

Red sniffed and nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

“I forgave you a long time ago, Red. Spent all that time waitin' for you to come back so I could tell you how much I wanted all of this.”

“You’re too good to me. I’m not worth it.”

“Hey, you’re talking to the king of self-hatred, you think that shit works on me?” His finger found its way under Red’s closely-tucked chin and wiggled around, eliciting a giggle which Red promptly tried to choke.

“I didn’t make that noise. This never leaves this room.”

Blue stifled his laughter in Red’s shoulder, and leaned closely to his ear, “I promise.”

Red finally turned back around, and tucked Blue under his chin, pressing their bodies close together. Blue knew the moment was supposed to be tender, but he couldn’t help the sensation of rubbing against Red like that. He shook his head, focusing once more.

“Thanks. You’re gettin’ better at gettin’ me out of that.”

“‘S what I’m here for, buddy.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Red.”

They fell asleep like that, bodies pressed close under a thick blanket. 

Red dreamt that night of a beach, waves lapping gently at a quiet shore. Nothing happened, no one appeared to tell him a lost secret of his childhood. He didn’t dream of Blue, of his Mom, or of Pikachu. He just sat at the beach, listening to the sounds of water over sand. 

_ In, and out. _

_ Out, and in. _

_ Endlessly. _

He woke in the middle of the night in need of the bathroom, and slipped discreetly out of bed. Blue’s hand shot out, catching his wrist in the dark.

“You don't have to, stay here, don’t go outside.” His voice was heavy with sleep, carrying the childish desperation that comes with a dreaming mind. Red couldn’t see to be sure, but his eyes were probably closed.

“‘M just goin’ to the bathroom buddy, I’ll be back.” Blue dropped his hand, and Red heard the rustle of him settling under the covers.

He returned shortly, and Blue pulled him in, nuzzling his face into Red’s chest. He fussed for a moment, gripping and settling his position just right, before heaving a heavy, sleep-laden sigh and drifting off again. Red stroked his hair until sleep claimed him once more, his other arm wrapped solidly around Blue’s shoulders.

_ Wouldn’t it be nice. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all on Wednesday for a new edition!


	8. Wood Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red decorates.  
Blue has a Gym Battle, and a heart to heart in which he finally gets to be the mature party.  
Red and Blue are extremely h*rny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not drunk this week, just working, hence a little later than I'd like.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Blue woke, cotton-mouthed and panting, from a dream. Red had decided to make an appearance in his mind’s eye theatre that night, and he had played a wonderful role. Blue had been in the process of calling out his name when his dreamscape had been invaded, the electronic screech of his alarm clock piercing through his subconscious. He felt himself lifting through a tide of sleep, crashing to the surface with a jolt. He snoozed the clock, and turned over onto his other side, burying his face into Red’s chest. They had slept in a tangle the night previous, and Blue had little intention of extricating himself until he absolutely had to. Their legs twined together, Red’s heel sleepily rubbing up and down his calf. One of his arms cradled Blue’s shoulders, hand pressing his head into the crook of his neck. The other swept around his back, fingers grazing his lower spine. Blue’s arms were tucked into him, hands squashed flat against Red's chest. There was something to be said about the simultaneous sensation of resistance and pliability that came with a human pillow like Red.

Red’s voice was a rumble through Blue’s frame, rattling in his head, “You gotta get up.” He was half-awake, still nagging. Blue unstuck his arms from their position, and wound his hands behind Red’s head, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Red’s arms moved with his waking, running up and down Blue’s back in light patterns that drew shivers as they passed. Blue shifted his weight to one side, urging Red to lie on his back. They rolled over, Blue laying on top of him, his fingers running across Red’s face. Blue planted a kiss in the hollow of Red's throat, pulling back minutely to speak his answer into his skin.

“I got a little time.”

Red smiled and nodded. Not once had he opened his eyes. Blue contemplated continuing his dream in real life — and he figured Red wouldn't take much persuasion to join him — but decided against it. Red could sleep, his night had been tough. Blue knew his job was stressing him out — despite how little he cared about it — and he was close to quitting. The holiday season had meant that deliveries were a daily occurence, and Red had run himself ragged getting orders out on time. He wanted to leave, but he needed the occupation. The conflicting emotions, as well as the strain of having to greet a hundred new people every week had boiled over, leaving Blue and Pikachu to calm him down. Blue had never seen him that bad before, even when they were kids, and it had scared him. 

His mind drifted back to the evening previous. He and Red had been on the couch, mostly apart, hands joined in the middle of the cushions. Pikachu had vacated the room some time ago, retreating to her basket to sleep. They were watching a movie, some Christmastime rom-com about a woman with a hectic nine to five lifestyle that had left her emotionally unfulfilled and longing for more. A trip back to her hometown had ultimately rekindled her spark for Pokémon Breeding, spurred on by her smouldering feelings for her highschool sweetheart, grandson of the man who owned the ranch where they had spent all those summers as lovestruck teenagers. Blue was surprisingly invested in the plot, eager to see if she would throw away her career in order to take over the ranch, and halt its purchase by a local mining magnate who wanted access to its rich mineral deposits. (She did, in the end.) In fact, he was so interested that it took him some time to notice Red's grip on his hand had tightened to an almost painful level over the course of the movie.

His eyes traveled up Red's arm, landing on his face which was contorted into his tell-tale expression of distress. His breathing was heavy and irregular, and his other hand clenched and unclenched repeatedly, twitching with the urge to bring it to his head. Blue paused the movie and turned to him. 

"Red, what's up?" His voice was low in an effort to soothe. He privately commended himself on keeping the panic he felt in his chest under wraps.

"Thinkin'. Too much. Lost. 'M sorry."

Blue didn't really know what he meant by that, but it was a question for another time. He patted his knee gently and stood.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed."

Red shook his head.

"We gotta finish. Movie."

Blue shook his head right back at him, and tugged on his arm.

"We both know how it ends, Red. C'mon. Don't make me drag you." He held out a hand and Red heaved a sigh, pulling himself up. He allowed Blue to lead him to their bedroom. Pikachu's head rose from her basket, and regarded Red worriedly. Her eyes flitted between his and Blue's as he laid Red down on his back, tucking the covers around him. Red balled his fists in the sheets, his entire body tensed, and Blue looked at her.

"Go 'head, it's an emergency."

She leaped to the bed at his word, cuddling into Red's neck, her fur crackling with static. Red's fingers wove into her, some of the tension leaving his body in a whispered sigh. Blue stood over him, concern plastered over his face.

"Do you want me to leave you to get some rest?"

Red's reply was instant, his scrunched up eyes shooting open in a silent plea. His mouth folded into a pout, and he shook his head.

"No. Please. Stay."

Blue kicked himself at the tiny flare of happiness that shot through his system at the knowledge that Red wanted him there. He crawled next to him, their bodies bracketing Pikachu in between. His arm crossed Red's chest, his hand laying heavy and warm on his cheek. He brought his face close, mouth pressed to his ear, and murmured nonsense until Red fell asleep. 

It had been 8pm at that point, and Blue was far from tired. When he was sure Red was napping, he quietly slipped away, and finished the movie. He was half way through the next when he heard the bedroom door creak open, and Red emerge. He stood behind him, hand under Blue's chin to tilt his head up. He crouched, bringing their faces close together and kissed him slowly, thumb running the length of his jaw. They broke apart, and Red stood once more, his hand gently cupping Blue's face.

"Thanks for that."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Red made his way to the fridge, and pulled out a beer. He gestured at it, and Blue nodded. He pulled out a second, and sidled in next to him, closer this time, knees touching. His arm laid across the back of the couch. It didn't make contact with Blue's shoulders, but the implication was there. He took a swig before he answered, and Blue watched the muscles in his neck move and contract.

"Not right now. Just overwhelmed by work at the moment. Movie made me think about it, and then I couldn't stop." He wouldn't meet Blue's eyes.

"It's okay big guy. Some other time, yeah?" He hooked two fingers under Red's chin, tilting his head to look at him. Red met his eyes and nodded. Blue kissed him softly, warm and reassuring, and Red let his eyes fall shut for a moment. His arm fell from the back of the couch, hand working its way around Blue's hips, pulling him close. Blue leaned into him, his head resting on his shoulder, one hand on Red's thigh.

They spent the rest of the night in better spirits, talking over the usual slew of bad movies that played every Christmas. It became evident that Red had no intention of letting Blue get to the end of "A Yuletide Delivery" when by midnight, he had Blue in his lap, his body leaning heavily on Red as they made out to the movie's soundtrack of jingle bells and soft piano. Red's mouth was at his neck, sucking a bruise into his skin underneath the collar of his shirt. Blue's hands ran under Red's shirt, clutching at sensitive spots and trailing in the dark hair on his stomach. His fingers traced the indentations of Red's muscles, palms probing the sensations as Red's stomach bucked and twitched under his movements. Blue moaned as Red's teeth found purchase in his neck muscles, and he ground his hips into Red's, eliciting another moan that began deep in his chest, vibrating through Blue's body as it swallowed his mind. Eventually it was too much, and Blue spoke into his ear, having been chewing on it for the last while. His voice was ragged.

"Bed."

Red detached from Blue's neck, pushed him back a little so he could see the damage he'd wrought. Blue's clothes were disheveled, hair sticking in all directions (no change there). His hands gripped Red's arms just below his shoulders, thumbs tracing arcs along his biceps. Red shifted his hips up slightly, applying pressure where they were joined, and watched Blue's eyes unfocus. He nodded.

"Bed."

And so they had found themselves, limbs locked, foreheads pressed together, sharing breaths and quiet words until sleep came.

Blue's mind returned slowly to the present, where Red had fallen back to sleep underneath him. He slid off, as gently as possible, and made his way to the shower.

He had two Gym challengers that day, as well as some dumb meeting with Lance that he wasn't looking forward too. Something about some changes to the Gym system that he wanted to run by Blue in advance of a formal group meeting. That was what he had told Red, in any case.

The reality of it was that Blue had had enough of the Gym Leader life. He hadn't ever enjoyed it — not as much as someone like Surge, or Janine, for whom the whole processes of battling, administration and community leadership were the utmost privilege to be a part of. For Blue, it had always been just a job, and not one he had cared for. It had been eating at him for some time, and this meeting with Lance was to discuss a potential exit strategy. 

He didn't know what Red would say, and that fear of the unknown had driven him to secrecy. He at least wanted to hear what Lance had to say first, then he could build a plan.

He sighed, and regarded himself in the mirror. He was too young to look this downtrodden.

He dried, dressed, and returned to their bedroom, where Red was upright, scrolling through his phone. He smiled brightly at Blue, all traces of the previous night's panic attack gone. The blanket bunched around his hips, and Blue tried not to follow the trail of his belly hair too far down.

Red snapped him out of his impure thoughts with his voice, "Are you gone all day today?"

Blue nodded, "Two challengers, and then Lance. I'll probably be home by like 7 or 8. You want me to bring dinner back?"

Red shrugged, "Up to you. I don't mind cooking but I was gonna bake cookies so if you wanna get takeout it'd be easier probably."

"You're baking  _ cookies _ ?"

Red met his astonished gaze with his own typical nonchalance.

"Uh, yeah? What, can't a man bake?"

"I just… didn't know that was something you did."

"I like cookies."

"Right. Well, don't get too lonely without me here, 'kay? Although… if you feel like, you know…" He nodded in the direction of Red's phone.

"Maybe."

"You're already naked, just don't get dressed, it'll be easier that way."

Red's face didn't budge, smile pleasant and neutral, his arms folded over his chest, "Maybe."

Blue strolled over to him before he left, with the simple intention of giving him a quick kiss goodbye. What he hadn't counted on was Red's arm pulling him in, wrapped thickly around the back of his neck, hand tight in his hair. Blue's eyes shot open in surprise as Red's mouth met his, tongue and lips urging his mouth to open. Blue had fallen half over, hands pressed into the mattress for balance, and so had little option other than to let Red do what he liked. Red grabbed one of his wrists and drew his palm flat against his chest. He moved it slowly, effectively forcing Blue to feel the muscle under his hand, feel the way Red's chest hair sat soft against the skin of his palm. Red pulled his arm down, his hand sliding down his abs, before dragging it between his legs, grinding the heel of Blue's palm into himself. Red pulled his lips back, still barely grazing Blue's, and groaned deeply into his mouth. Somewhere inside Blue's brain, a circuit blew, and he was just about ready to tear his clothes off and clamber under the sheets with Red again. Unfortunately, Red had different ideas, and let his wrist go, holding Blue steady with his arm on his ribs as his mental fog cleared. Red leaned in once more, lips grazing Blue's cheek, and he patted his side gently.

"See you later."

Blue left on shaky legs, hoping this wouldn't affect his performance in his battles.

* * *

Red gave it until he could be reasonably sure that there was no danger of Blue returning before he got out of bed, ready to transform their house. If that period of waiting just happened to coincide with the swelling in his groin dissipating, all the better. He hadn’t planned to go that far with Blue, but there was something about him that morning that had just taken him there. Perhaps it was some subconscious reaction to the night previous, a way of saying thank you without using words. Regardless, he hoped Blue would be able to focus enough that his challengers wouldn’t leave wondering why their final Gym Leader was such a pushover.

After his shower, he surveyed their living room, wanting to see exactly what needed to be moved in order to accommodate his decorating. He had never noticed it in the short time he had lived with Blue, but he didn’t have much by way of personal affects. Other than his copious amounts of clothing, the furniture in the house seemed pretty standard — all stuff that was probably bought in advance of him moving in. In other words, the house didn’t ever look lived in. Some unnamable sadness pricked at Red’s heart, as he wondered how long Blue had spent inside these four walls, without even a trace of something near to his heart. Sure, Red knew about their picture in the bedroom — he had removed his own from the bedroom drawer, tucking it into the side of the frame — but that seemed to be just about the only thing Blue had to indicate to anyone that he actually lived in this house.

Maybe they could decorate, after Christmas. Maybe they could find things together, something to turn the place into less of a monument to Blue’s loneliness. He sighed, and made his way down to the parking garage, Pikachu zipping along at his heels. It took him three trips in the elevator to transport everything from his Mom’s car up to their apartment, and by the time he was all done, he was already sweating lightly.

Maybe Blue would get those pictures after all. He seemed to have a thing for Red when he got sweaty, if his reaction to Red’s occasional gym selfies were any indication. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Pikachu staring at him, as if she could read his thoughts.

“Leave me alone, this is the first good relationship I’ve had in my life!” 

He could have sworn that she rolled her eyes. Could Pokémon even do that? He shook his head, and they got started on unboxing the lights. Those were the first things that needed work, and Red knew it was going to be a while before they were all untangled. Luckily, Pikachu was a deft hand at it, her time at Red’s Mom’s house enough to get her back into the swing of it. Before he knew it, the cables were laid out neatly on the floor in neat ropes, ready to be hung on the tree which Red had delivered the day before, and hidden in the car until that morning. He’d be sweeping pine needles out of his Mom’s car for hours, but it was worth it for the look on Blue’s face.

Morning turned into lunchtime as Red and Pikachu threaded lights of all kinds throughout the apartment. The tree received a layer of red and green ones that twinkled on and off on a timer, constantly shifting and casting new shadows on the walls. Pikachu ran a set of dim, golden fairy lights across the curtains — along with a set that Red had stuffed into a jar on the coffee table — that loaned a warm glow to the normally drab areas. Red had a mountain of ornaments which had found their way onto every available surface, from tiny Santa on top of the TV, to a full set of his Stantler dashing across the kitchen island. 

He and Pikachu broke for lunch, and his phone buzzed as they ate. Blue didn't enjoy Pikachu being on the kitchen table, but he wasn't around to shoo her off, and Red certainly wasn't going to do it. He noted Blue's name on the screen, meaning this was a text he  _ didn't  _ have to ignore until he was ready to respond.

_ First match down _

_ I won _

_ Told her she needs to work on her type matchups _

_ You'd think she'd have had it down by her 8th gym no? _

_ That's what I thought _

_ Next match in a few minutes _

_ Just wanted to say hi _

Red sent him an emoji of a waving hand

_ Lol _

_ Gotta go _

_ Love you _

_ Love you too _

It was still strange to him, saying that out loud. Not strange in a bad way, naturally, but strange in that the words felt foregin in his mouth. Red had never really been in a serious relationship before. The thought of trying to explain how he was to someone else gave him severe anxiety. How do you explain that you aren't always able to say what you mean? How are you supposed to tell someone that you might need to be alone for a while, or else you run the risk of smashing your own skull in with your fist? How do you open yourself up to another person entirely when you know that your heart still belongs to someone across the country? 

So, no. Red hadn't ever been with another man for longer than a couple of nights. He wasn't lonely — he had friends in Johto — but there was a lack. A lack of companionship that went beyond the platonic. And so when it came to Blue, the notion that he didn't have to explain himself, and that Blue understood more than anyone else how he was, was still unbelievable. Being next to him — feeling that fluttering in his chest when he saw his eyes first thing every morning — that was what surprised Red. The unmistakable feeling of lightness that accompanied his presence. It was a gift, a gift Red would be thankful for his whole life. 

When he said "I love you", it went beyond sensation, beyond feeling. It was a promise. A promise to be present, to support, and to be his, unconditionally. 

_ Sounds a lot like marriage, huh? _

He chuckled to himself at the thought, and finished his sandwich.

Maybe he  _ should  _ send those pictures.

* * *

Blue’s second challenger seemed to have their wits about them, more so than the previous. Machamp was already down — having eaten a powerful Psychic from the other Trainer’s Jynx. Against all odds, Aerodactyl had neutralized it, her stubborn nature minimizing the effects of Jynx’s Sweet Kiss and Attract. A well-timed Stone Edge had sent Jynx into the air, perfectly positioned for Aerodactyl to swoop in with Crunch. Blue’s new favorite team member flew in swift circles, waiting for the next Pokémon to appear.

It was a Honchkrow, a Pokémon Blue wasn’t overly familiar with. He knew it was an evolution of Murkrow, and used the working assumption that they were probably the same typing. Aerodactyl was at an advantage, and Blue was going to exploit it. His opponent went on the offensive, calling for a constant barrage of attacks. Blue was familiar with the strategy — an attempt to confuse Aerodactyl, to tire her out through endless dodging and weaving through the air. What his opponent hadn’t counted on was Aerodactyl’s stamina — she had been asleep for a long time, and there was no stopping her once she got going. Blue called for an Agility, Aerodactyl finding even greater reserves of speed, looping backwards after a dodge, placing her behind Honchkrow, the tables most definitely turned.

“Iron Head!”

Aerodactyl slammed into Honchkrow’s rear in a burst of black feathers. For a moment, Honchkrow was pulled forward by Aerodactyl’s momentum, a snapshot of an impact which — in another life — would have put Blue on the front page of the tabloids. For now, all it signified was that Honchkrow was unable to battle, Aerodactyl having claimed another victory. Blue’s opponent was down to his last, and Blue’s fossilized terror machine was showing no signs of stopping. Although her viciousness had dampened over time into more of a minor distemperment, her ferocity on the battlefield surpassed that of even his Gyarados. He had secretly been hoping for a Double Battle challenge, just for the opportunity to use them both at the same time. He sincerely doubted if the Gym’s structure would hold up to an assault like that.

His opponent’s final Pokémon was a Vaporeon. Blue wasn’t sure how much the Pokémon had been trained — he expected it to be of a certain level, given that this was his opponent’s eighth and final Gym battle — but it fainted in one hit, Aerodactyl clamping firmly around its midsection, throwing it into the air as a final measure. As Vaporeon thudded to the ground, Blue thought he caught a note of genuine sadness in his opponent’s voice. As they worked through the post-battle paperwork, Blue approached him, voice gentle, the one he used when Red was having a hard time.

“Don’t think I’m trying to pry here, but I noticed you seemed a little more disappointed than most people towards the end of that. Is everything okay with your Pokémon? With you?”

The kid wouldn’t meet his eyes — how familiar — but he replied quickly. Blue figured this had been weighing on him for some time.

“My Vaporeon — I’ve had her since she was an Eevee, when I was a kid — she’s sick. I think she’s dying.” There were tears in his eyes, and Blue would have been lying if he said his own eyes were dry. He sat the kid down, an arm slung around his shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

“Listen, I had a Pokémon die once — a Raticate. I had trained him since he was just a little Rattata — caught him right outside the city limits when I was just startin’ off as a Trainer. But I pushed him too hard — too many battles, too little care and attention — and he died. It was a soberin’ moment, you know? Made me rethink everything I had been doing up to that point. Almost made me quit bein’ a Trainer altogether. And, you know, I’m not sayin’ you’re a bad Trainer, or that you’re the reason she’s sick. All I’m sayin’ is maybe you should take a break, spend time with her in her last days. All this stuff — the Gyms, the League — it’ll all still be here when you come back. There’re some moments you never get to do twice, you know? Just don’t let yourself end up with regrets.”

The kid nodded, and Blue sat with him as he narrated his story with Vaporeon. He promised that he’d take a break, let her live out her last moments with him in peace, surrounded by the rest of his team. No more battles, until she was gone. He left Blue, tears in his eyes — but the slump had left his shoulders. 

Blue, on the other hand, was drained. Yes, he might have helped that kid through something, but there was something to be said about taking these stories on to yourself. It weighed on a person’s mind, long after the Trainers had gone home.

As if on cue, Lance texted him. He was at The Roost, ready for their talk.

Blue made it there in record time, wanting this to be over as soon as possible so he could go lie face down in the dark while Red rubbed his back. Lance had a coffee for Blue waiting on the table, he was halfway through his own, and Blue could see why. Lance’s baby had been born a while ago, and the signs of sleepless nights were written all over his face. The baby was extremely cute though — in a baked potato alien kind of way.

“Afternoon Lance, I’ll keep it brief so you can get back home.”

“Don’t worry about that too much, I might get more sleeping done during this conversation than I have in the last few weeks.”

There was a pause.

“I wanna quit being a Gym Leader.” To his credit, Lance didn’t choke on his coffee like Blue had hoped he would. He nodded slowly, and regarded Blue for a moment.

“Tell you the truth Blue, I kinda saw this coming. If your mind is made up, I can’t convince you otherwise. You remember the severance period is six months, right?”

“Yeah, I looked over all that stuff last week. Six months after my formal request to resign, it becomes official.”

“You gotta interview your replacement too.”

“That’s alright.” 

They were quiet for a moment, before Lance spoke again.

“You know, I’m well aware you didn’t love the job — but you  _ were _ good at it, despite what you think.” Blue was surprised at that — Lance didn’t often compliment him.

“You think so?”

“I know so. Viridian has the highest statistics of success out of all the cities in the region. Trainers who started their journey under your guidance — what little of it you offered — on average completed two to three more Badges than those who started elsewhere.”

Blue didn’t know what to say. Maybe his hands-off approach really was the way to go. He never pulled punches with his new Trainers — he wanted them to be aware of what the life of a Trainer did to you; mentally, emotionally, physically. He told everyone that he just wanted them to get a taste of reality — but he knew in his heart he just didn’t want another Trainer to go through what he and Red had. All that fighting, all the feelings of disconnect from your peers. It was too much. Never again.

“Thanks Lance. You know, I make fun of you a lot, but you’re a good guy — and a damn good leader. Everyone appreciates the work you do.”

“Damn, married life is really changing you huh?” Lance’s smile was easy, and Blue rolled his eyes back at him.

“We’re not married-”

“ _ Yet. _ ”

“I take it back. Fuck you and your cape.”

“Have you been thinking about what you’ll do after? You know you’ll lose the apartment once your contract is up.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. I don’t know yet — I don’t even know if my resignation is final — I’m gonna talk to Red at home, see what he says.”

They parted ways shortly after, Lance taking off on his Dragonite back to Blackthorn. Blue sent him home with a gift he had bought with Erika, a little Pikachu plush for Lance’s baby. Starting her off early, he had joked. Lance looked grave at that. Blue knew Lance’s wife, knew how she felt about Pokémon battling. “No child of mine”, et cetera.

You never really knew, though.

* * *

The walk from The Roost to Blue's apartment usually took about five minutes, seven if he got unlucky with the traffic lights. That day, it took him a good twenty minutes to walk the 30 yards, his body weighed down by the conversation with Lance. He figured he would have felt free, knowing that his contract with the League would be up soon, but it had only served to fuel his anxiety. What was he going to do? He wouldn't go back to work at a retail job, he couldn't do that again. He saw what it did to Red. He couldn't do the battling circuit again — he simply did not have the energy for that sort of lifestyle. And plus, he had a life now, a boyfriend who wasn't in danger of running off in the next two weeks. He couldn't go back to the nomad life again, he had gotten too used to the stability of a body in his bed and a roof over his head. Speaking of, where was he going to live? Where were  _ they  _ going to live?

He was beginning to develop a more keen understanding of the way Red felt.

He just wanted a hug.

The key turned in their front door, and he opened it. It took his brain a moment to register, senses overloaded by sight, sound, and scent. Their apartment had been completely transformed. Lights trailed across every surface, casting everything in the bright glow of Christmas. There were gnomes and elves everywhere, with more than a few Santas sitting jolly and red-faced, contemplating their new home. A candle burned on the dining table, wafting the smell of gingerbread throughout the house.

There was a tree. An honest to goodness tree, sitting in his apartment.

He wanted to cry.

Red was nowhere to be seen, but their bedroom door was ajar. Blue pushed it open gently, and was greeted by another new sight. Red, face down asleep, completely naked.

"What the hell is going on today?" Blue whispered to himself. Not that he was complaining.

He made his way over to Red, and sat down gently next to him. His fingers grazed a line from his temple to his jaw, and back again. Blue had to admit, he was exceptionally cute when he slept. His arms were thrust under the pillow, his face the picture of serenity. At Blue's touch, he seemed to come awake slowly, limbs stretching as they came back into use. His eyes opened finally and he blinked, regarding Blue.

"Hi."

Blue smiled back, "Hi. Looks like you've been busy."

Red nodded, stretching once more as he did. Blue tried to keep his eyes on his face, and not on his ass lifting into the air as he stretched his lower back.

"Wanted to surprise you when you got home, but I laid down here and I guess time got away from me. Never even baked those cookies."

"And why are you naked?"

"Oh, I guess they didn't send, hold on." Red reached for his phone and fiddled with it for a second. Blue's vibrated in his pocket, and he retrieved it. His eyebrows raised as the images came through, and Red watched his face amusedly.

"Wow."

"I know, right? I'm very proud of that third one."

Blue nodded, "How did you even take that?"

"Timer on the camera."

A pause while Blue examined the pictures in detail. Red's eyes never left his face.

"Do you still wanna…?" Blue nodded downward.

Red shrugged, "Do you?"

They did.

It was only after, Blue's head cradled once more in Red's arms, that he sighed contentedly. He kissed Red's shoulder — the nearest piece of him to his mouth — and received a slow kiss to the top of his head in return.

"The house looks beautiful, thank you for doing all this." His hand wandered up and down Red's back, pausing to massage the spot where he had injured himself all that time ago. Red groaned at the touch, and Blue could feel a knot of muscle loosen under his fingers.

"Wanted to do somethin' nice. Felt like this house belonged to a stranger sometimes. Wanted you to feel like it was a home for once."

Blue murmured something unintelligible into Red's arm, prompting him to tilt his head up, regarding him expectantly.

"I said, it's felt like a home to me ever since you moved in." His face was sheepish, his voice quietly embarrassed at how raw his emotions were. Red ran a hand across his brow, smoothing Blue's hair down where it had been tossed by their embrace.

"That means a lot to hear."

Blue swallowed, shoving his face back into Red's arm so he didn't have to show the tears forming in his eyes. Red, however, had heard the catch in his breathing.

"What else is going on today? You're not usually this emotional after we bang."

"Red don't ever call it that again or I swear you're sleeping on the floor."

Red's laughter shook Blue's entire body. He settled eventually, pulling Blue's face up to look him in the eye.

"What's going on buddy?"

Blue sighed. He hadn't expected Red to pickup on his mood so quickly. He thought they'd at least get to eat first 

"I'm thinking of leaving the Gym."

Red's face didn't change.

"Alright. I'll take it that was what your meeting with Lance was  _ actually  _ about."

Blue grimaced, "Sorry. I don't like lying to you but I just needed his opinion first."

"I'm not mad. I'm happy you talked to someone who could help, instead of just running away like I woulda done."

"I don't know though, there's a lot of questions."

Red nodded. 

"I got a question."

"Shoot."

"Are you happy?"

"With you? Never been happier in my life."

Red rolled his eyes.

_ You know what I meant. _

"No, I'm not. I'm not good at being a Gym Leader and I never was. I just did it to pay the bills."

Red pulled him into a hug, chin resting at the crown of his head. They breathed for a moment, chests touching with each inhale, hands warm on each other's skin.

"Do what makes you happy, I'll be here."

Blue nodded into Red's throat, eyes too wet to look him in the face. When he spoke, his voice was tight around a lump in his chest.

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I forgot to pick up dinner."

"I hate you."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my brain produce serotonin so they're always welcome.
> 
> Otherwise, see you Saturday when I will most certainly be posting the chapter while plastered.
> 
> Again.


	9. Metronome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Red go to the Indigo League Christmas Party.  
Morty is sick, Eusine takes care of him.  
Erika has a heart to heart.  
Surge and the Captain fool around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao at me getting drunk just like I said and almost forgetting to post.
> 
> Y'all like Gym Leaders? Y'all like Gym Leaders having fun and interacting?
> 
> You'll love this.

“I can’t believe we live ten minutes from this place and you still made us late,” Red huffed, the two of them hurrying up the street towards the Drunken Magikarp. It was a week until Christmas, and the Leaders were gathering for their annual drinks, before everyone went their separate ways for the holidays. They were supposed to meet at eight and it was by that time approaching nine. Blue had insisted on three outfit changes before they left. Red let him have his time, he knew Blue was just projecting his nervousness onto his appearance instead of tackling it head on. He had officially resigned with the League the week previous, and tonight he was going to tell everyone. Red had told him a million times that he would be lucky if any of them so much as batted an eyelid, but that hadn’t seemed to help.

“Fuck off, Red. Not tonight.” His voice came out harsher than he meant it, and Red turned to face him. Blue anticipated a verbal retaliation, but his response was a lot softer than he expected. Red stopped them, pulling him into a loose hug, a hand stroking across his hair. 

Maybe they were growing up after all.

“Hey, I’m sorry buddy, I know you’re nervous. We don’t gotta stay long if you don’t wanna, ‘kay?” Blue sighed, and let his head fall to rest on Red’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry too, I don’t wanna be crabby. Just really not mentally prepared for this.” He huffed out a laugh, shaky and self-deprecating, before patting Red on the back. They set off again, hands interlocked, Red’s thumb stroking the back of his hand. They reached the door of the bar, and Red’s hand sat warm and reassuring at the small of Blue’s back. 

A wave of warm air rushed over them as they ventured inside. Blue decided he'd blame the sheen of sweat lightly coating his back on that, instead of his rioting brain. The group of Leaders was hard to miss, as they took up pretty much every available table in the place. Red nudged him over to them with his palm, while he made his way to the bar.

"There you are! You live five minutes away, how are you  _ late _ ?" Misty's voice was loud and clear, and Red turned from the bar.

"That's what  _ I  _ said!"

"I wanted to make sure my outfit was right, unlike you slobs."

"And yet here you are," came Sabrina's voice from beside her. Blue had almost missed her, hidden as she was by her boyfriend's considerable frame. Kiyo spotted Red and stood, rushing over to him. The group watched the two men embrace — or rather, Kiyo sweep Red into his arms as the other man tried desperately not to drop his and Blue's beers.

"Red! I haven't seen you in ages!" He put Red down, patting his stomach with the back of his hand, "I see you've been keeping up with my training though!"

Red smiled sheepishly as they walked back to the tables. He looked a little pained, as though Kiyo had caused some internal bleeding with his hug. Blue rubbed his side gently, hoping Kiyo managed to miss his injury. The muscles had long healed, but Red still ached occasionally. Thankfully, Blue was always around with a hand or two. Or so it seemed. Blue was beginning to suspect that the frequency of Red's pain was a little suspicious.

"Knew if I didn't you'd have come knockin' down our door at midnight!"

"And who knows what he might have seen then," said Blue, nudging Red with his elbow. He fell easily into his usual persona. It made a nice buffer between the nerves.

Kiyo snorted into his drink, and Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Children, that's what you are."

Erika spoke then, addressing Blue across the plate of wings she was in the process of stripping clean. She had recently quit being a vegetarian — having only started it for Kara's sake. After they broke up, Erika went straight back to meat as though her life depended on it.

"Hey, didn't you say you had news or something?"

_ Geez Erika, get to it right away why don't you. _

Blue watched the corner of Sabrina's mouth twitch, the rest of her face impassive. She had heard that.

Blue swallowed, eyes darting to Red for reassurance. Red's hand found his knee under the table, and squeezed once, as he nodded gently.

"Uhh… yeah. I did. If y'all are listenin'." His voice raised a little, gathering everyone's attention. Janine's eyes flitted wildly between Red and Blue's faces. Red knew what she thought was about to happen, and hoped Blue wasn't about to propose to him in order to get out of this. He wouldn't put it past him.

He was quiet for a moment, which only served to heighten the tension. He swore he could feel everyone leaning in, waiting for him to speak. Red squeezed his knee again, resting his hand there. The tension recessed, and he was able to breathe again.

"I'm leavin' the Gym. For good."

There was quiet for a moment. No one seemed to know what to say, least of all Blue.

Eventually, Surge — of all people — spoke. He stood next to the Captain, who smiled pleasantly, mostly oblivious to the inner workings of the League. Surge's arm laid lazy across his shoulders, thumb occasionally grazing his cheek. The Captain's arm snaked up his back, fingers lightly grasping the fabric of his shirt.

"That's okay, son. Been a long time comin'." Blue nodded a little sadly at that. Surge continued, "You know, you mighta not loved bein' a Leader, but you were damn good at it." He raised his beer to Blue, smiling. Blue returned his smile warmly, thankful for Surge's fatherly demeanour, a welcome change from Blue's inner monologue of pure panic.

Erika spoke next, arms folded, face moulded into a pout.

"Who am I supposed to drink with now?  _ Sabrina?  _ Thanks a lot Blue."

"I'm right here, Erika." Sabrina's voice was neutral, their back and forth well rehearsed over many years.

"I  _ know,  _ that's my whole issue!"

Everyone dissolved into laughter at that, the tension fleeing the room like an unwanted guest, and Blue was able to relax. Everyone returned to their conversations, a few people leaving Blue with some kind words, wishing him the best in the future. He hadn't missed the implications — being that his future as far as he knew it was sitting right next to him. Red shifted closer, hand migrating from his knee to his lower back, under his shirt. His fingers were warm on his skin, and Blue let the sensation of their touch raise the hairs all over his body. Red leaned in, and kissed him gently. His beard was rough against Blue's skin. The chill — still lingering from the outside — tingled on Red's lips as they pressed softly to his reddened cheek and Blue felt the world narrow to that moment, that sensation of closeness, and thanked his stars that he was able to experience it. Red spoke, lips close to his face, and Blue could feel the vibrations before he heard the words.  _ God _ how could one person make you feel like that, just by being there?

"See? Not so bad."

Blue tweaked his ear.

"Hush. You wanna tell me you were right? Is that it?"

Red smiled smugly, and nodded.

"I hate you." 

Their lips met briefly, a warm exchange of comfort and thanks.

Misty groaned in mock disgust, pointing at them as they separated.

"Ew! Blue's in love, that's so gross!"

"Shut  _ up  _ Misty, or I'll tell your sister why her boyfriend  _ really  _ broke up with her."

Misty gasped, open mouthed, gaping at him. Sabrina clapped with joy — already privy to the details.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Because  _ I  _ slept with him after you did."

Red had heard this story months ago. Misty's sister had a breakup — guy left her all of a sudden, after a few months of what she had thought was a solid relationship. Unbeknownst to her, the guy had left her after seeing Misty once at a family gathering and deciding she was worth the chase. Misty didn't see any issue with sleeping with him — her sister had deserved it, she said, after the stunt she had pulled at Misty's birthday the year previous. Blue had met the guy a little after, a few months before Red came home, and they had gotten together. The guy — drunk to the point of delirium — had told an increasingly excited Blue the entire story. He had been waiting for the appropriate moment to reveal his knowledge to her since then.

Red watched them banter back and forth, preferring to observe and soak in the atmosphere, until Kiyo pulled his attention away with talk of routines and training. 

The night progressed, drink began to flow, and Blue was happy, another weight lifted away.

* * *

As it got later, Red started to feel the tell-tale signs of stress begin to work their way into his brain. He looked around for Blue, but he was wrapped up in a conversation with Surge and Brock — Red wasn't sure what they were talking about and he most definitely didn't care. He contemplated just leaving — sending Blue a text to let him know — but a voice rang in his head.

_ Do you smoke? _

It was Sabrina. He swivelled to look at her, face buried in her purse as she looked for her cigarettes. He wasn't used to telepathy, but he figured if he just said his reply out loud in his head, she'd hear it.

_ If it gets me outta here I'll do anything. _

She looked up, and jerked her head over to the door to the smoking area. They walked together, and arrived at the smoking patio, now heated by a large outdoor radiator, which glowed the same sodium orange as the streetlights. Red wasn't a smoker but he had spent many a night out attempting to wrangle his thoughts together in a variety of smoking areas across Johto. She wiggled her cigarette carton at him, but he shook his head.

She nodded, speaking around the unlit cigarette in her mouth, "Just an excuse, huh?"

"Bingo."

There was a pause as she flicked open her lighter, touching the flame to the dangling tip of her smoke. "To be honest, that's how I started too. You're better off staying away. That's what Kiyo says anyway."

Red smiled, "I see you two are still goin' strong."

"About as well as you could expect." Her smile was infectious, and Red couldn't help but laugh.

"Can I tell you a secret, Sab?"

"Shoot. I'm used to hearing them anyway." She tapped her forehead conspiratorially, ash tumbling from her cigarette as she did.

"That boy has been in love with you since you whooped his ass five years ago. When I met him in Johto three years back, he kept tellin' me about you. 'Red, dude, you gotta listen, that's the first person who ever beat me that bad in my life! I gotta see her again!'" 

Sabrina threw her head back in laughter at that, her smoke dangling perilously from her fingers.

"I love him, Red, you all know that. But he is  _ nuts _ ."

"And I thought Blue was bad!"

" _ Oh _ that's right, this is the part where I'm supposed to ask you how it's going with him, right?"

They each rolled their eyes. Red was getting sick of that question. Wasn't it obvious that they were doing well?

"Gotta tell you Sab, I'm real tired of that one. I mean, I thought it was pretty clear that the guy is my whole world? I don't even have any hobbies, we just sit on the couch and watch movies and make out!"

"I hear you, Red. My mom keeps asking me when Kiyo is gonna propose. As if I have any control over that."

"Believe me, I'm gettin' the same from my mom. 'When are you gonna stop messin' around and put a ring on that boy'?" He shook his head in exasperation, his voice a perfect match to his mother's. "She just wants grandkids — but I'm not sure the fact that we're both guys has set in just yet."

There was a pause for a moment while Sabrina took a drag, letting the smoke sit in her lungs before exhaling it. Red watched the tendrils of vapour twist and reform in the air as they disappeared. There was something comforting in the distraction, and it quelleds of the pressure in his brain.

"You know though, I'm glad you two got together in the end. Those double dates we had back in November were fun."

The four of them had gone out together one night in Fuschia — a nightclub had just opened, and Sabrina had been invited by the owner, who had previously owned the building which was now the Saffron Gym. It had been a good night. Red wasn't a great dancer but if you get enough alcohol into someone, anything is possible. Blue was better, his hands taking permanent residency on Red's hips, guiding him through the songs. And if Red brushed backwards a little too closely, sending shivers through Blue's body, that was all the better.

"Can you please stop thinking about fucking him for like, three seconds? I'm begging you, I'm dying here, Red." Sabrina glared at him, gesturing with her cigarette, exasperated.

He grimaced apologetically, hands held in front of him, "Sorry, sorry. I forget sometimes."

She pointed at him, smoke trailing from between her fingers, "Listen, if it were just you it'd be okay, but Falkner and Janine are about ready to explode, and you don't wanna hear about what Surge and the Captain get up to."

Red  _ had _ heard what they got up to. He hadn't thought about Surge in that way before, and he was trying not to. It would ruin his image of the man.

They stood out there for a while longer, Sabrina going through another cigarette before she was satisfied. She turned to leave, and gestured at Red.

"You coming?"

He held up his hand, "Gonna stay out here a little while, still feeling a little uptight." She nodded and waved him off with a pleasant smile, rejoining the party inside. She sat in Kiyo's lap, even just one of his legs broad enough to seat her, and draped an arm around his neck. Red could see through the glass, watched Kiyo pretend to make a big fuss about her breath. She rolled her eyes, smiling indulgently as he ran a line of kisses from her collarbone to her temple. Rich of her to tell him to stop thinking about Blue — you didn't have to be a mind-reader to know where they were gonna end up that night.

Speaking of Blue, he had noticed Red's absence and was looking around for him. Sabrina tapped him on the shoulder, pointing out to the patio where Red stood, waving at him through the glass. He smiled, and joined him outside. 

"Was wonderin' where you got to." He was drunk, that much Red could tell. His arms snaked around Red's waist, head laying on his chest. His breathing was heavy, sinuses blocked by the mixture of cold air and alcohol. Red tilted Blue's head up, rubbing their noses together. That got a giggle from Blue, shamelessly in love and happy for it.

"Just out here. Was gettin' a little noisy in there for me."

Blue looked up at him, concerned.

"Do you wanna leave? We can go if you wan-"

Red interrupted him with a kiss, mouth settling warm against Blue's. He held him there for a moment, his hand resting warm and firm on his cheek, while his other sat snug against his back. Eventually he pulled back, and smiled at him.

"I'm good. Just needed a break." 

Blue was quiet for a moment, eyes wide, smile wider.

"I love you. A lot."

"I love you too, buddy."

"Thanks for helpin' me earlier. I needed that. You're real good to me." He cuddled closely to Red, and they stood in silence for a while longer. Red's hand cradled his head, fingers woven tightly into his hair. His breath was warm on Red's neck and, if he looked past the blood rushing southwards, he could feel that peace again. It seemed to radiate off Blue in waves, calming the restlessness in Red's mind. Another few minutes and he'd probably be good to go back inside.

Maybe he'd hold off for another little bit.

"You've done the same for me enough, figured it was time to give back."

"I love you."

"You said that already."

"Well I'm sayin' it again!"

They laughed together, and Red shifted them around, backs to the window, so they could look out onto the city and beyond. The trees were completely bare, not even a Pokémon nesting in the branches, and they laid completely still in the night air. Red stood behind Blue, pressed closely, and spoke into his ear.

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

Blue squeezed his hands, which were clasped together around his midsection.

"Uh huh. Gettin' tired though. Maybe we could go home soon?" Something in his voice betrayed the fact that he perhaps wanted a little more than just to sleep when they got home.

Red nodded, "You say the word. I got nowhere else to be but with you."

* * *

It was almost 2am before they got back to their apartment, full of alcohol and miniature versions of regular foods. Blue was leaning on Red, legs unsteady from the booze, as he led him to their bedroom. Eventually he steadied him, and they got to breathe for a moment. Red hated how alcohol seemed to sap his stamina so easily — their complex's stairs were never more arduous than after a night of drinking.

Blue made his way, somehow, to the bathroom, and Red undressed while he was gone. By the time he came back, he was under the covers, half asleep.

"Red, you good?"

Red hummed in response, refusing to open his eyes.

"You want some water?"

"Please," he spoke into his shoulder.

Blue returned shortly with two bottles, not trusting himself with a glass at this hour of the night. He sat down heavily and began the Herculean task of removing his clothes. Red's arm slid over to him, caressing his bare skin whenever it revealed itself. Blue stilled for a moment, breathing as Red touched him.

"I like when you do that."

"I know." A pause as Blue rolled his neck, enjoying the sensation of Red's hands. "What about when I do this?"

Red moved behind him then, bare chest pressed against his back, and planted a string of lights kisses across Blue's shoulders and upper spine. Blue shivered at the sensation, stifling a moan in his throat. Can't give the game away too soon. He went back to removing his clothes while Red attempted to suck a bruise in between his shoulder blades. He was quiet then, confounded by the buttons on his jeans, his fingers too clumsy with alcohol to work the catch. Red moved his mouth from its spot on his shoulder, and shooed his hands away with his own.

"Lemme get it." His voice was low and rough in Blue's ear, and he let himself lean back, skin meeting Red's in a glorious warmth. He let his head fall to Red's shoulder, and released a contented sigh. Reg jostled him, knocking his head up.

"Don't fall asleep on me, you still gotta get these off."

"What're we gonna do then?" Blue grinned widely, nipping at Red's ear. Red took his hand, pulling it towards his rear, and hooked his finger under the strap of Red's underwear. Blue hummed.

"Oh hey, what's this here? Didn't take you for a jock guy, Red."

"I like the freedom."

_ Back and forth. Forth and back. Endlessly. _

Blue flung his trousers across the room. A job for the morning. He got in next to Red, and they shuffled for a moment, trying to accommodate limbs and heads, and eventually settled in each other's arms. 

"Hey Red?"

"Huh?" Red could have been asleep.

"I ever tell you that you make everything easier for me?"

Red moved a little in Blue's arms, the words clearly registering enough to wake him up.

"What d'you mean?" He had propped himself up, head resting on his hand, and regarded Blue in the dark. His hand ran lazily up and down Blue's side, following the rhythm of his breaths.

"Just… I dunno. Everything seems easier when you're here. You're like… a charm or somethin'. I dunno… you make the bad stuff go away."

"Well thanks buddy, but I don't know if I'm doing anythin'."

"Not doing anything no. Just… bein' you."

Red smiled easily, and met Blue's mouth with his own, a sweet, warm kiss that lingered for a long moment.

"You know, I got trouble with my words, and I never been able to tell you exactly how you make me feel. But I gotta say Blue, I never thought I'd ever get to be this happy with another person in my life." His voice wavered at the end of his sentence, and he could have sworn he heard Blue's breath catch.

"You don't gotta use words, Red. I feel it. Every day. You know that." Blue held his hand tightly, fingers woven together in the space between their bodies.

Their brains were mush — young, in love, and full of alcohol. They probably wouldn't remember this conversation the next morning, but the sensation would remain — the peace of laying next to the man you were going to spend the rest of your life with.

Red blinked in the dark.

_ Huh. _

Blue yawned, mouth stretching to almost comedic proportions, and cuddled close to Red, who had turned over to allow Blue's arms to work their way around him. They laid in that sideways embrace, Blue's breathing already slowed and regular with sleep.

They each, separately, dreamt of white. Of roses and silk, sunshine and evening air. 

A dream to be forgotten by morning.

_ You don't always have to say things with words. _

* * *

That morning, Eusine had arrived home to find his and Morty’s home in darkness. Their apartment — Eusine's place, Morty having closed the lease on his League subsidy flat after they made their relationship official — was a renovated loft, a largely open space with light provided by a set of massive windows which ran along the south wall. Morty had a gigantic pair of curtains installed — just a ludicrous size, in Eusine's opinion — and they were drawn tightly against the daylight. Not that there was much of it to begin with. It was an overcast morning, and the clouds had done little to shift themselves from their blanketed position above Ecruteak. 

He made his way to their bedroom, itself bathed in darkness, lit by the glow of their TV, and found Morty, entombed in a mountain of blankets. His Haunter flitted about, fussing with the covers and replacing his cooling hot water bottle with a fresh one. 

"I'm gonna guess you're not feeling any better."

Morty's head didn't turn at the address. His eyes did, however, and he regarded Eusine miserably.

"No." His voice was stuffy, sinuses blocked and throat scratchy.

"You want me to stay here with you?" he asked as he took off his jacket. He pretended he didn't see Morty's eye following the length of his leg as his trousers came off. He threw a pair of sweatpants over them, and walked to his side of the bed.

"No. You'll get sick." Morty's voice was feeble, and Eusine couldn't tell if it was because he was sick or because he didn't actually want Eusine to leave.

"I don't get sick. Move over." He pulled back the cover, and slid under next to Morty, who placed himself neatly within the curve of his arms. The blankets layered around him added to his bulk, allowing Eusine to comfortably rest his head on Morty's own. They laid like that for a while, as Morty's movie finished. Eusine wasn't following the plot and let his eyes unfocus as he fell into the easy rhythm of Morty's slightly laboured breathing. As the credits rolled, he jostled him a little.

"Still with me?"

"Uh huh. What's up?"

"Lemme up, I gotta text your friends we can't go to that Gym Leader party tonight."

Morty shuffled, allowing Eusine to get up and retrieve his phone from his coat in the closet. Morty, no longer supported by Eusine, fell sidelong onto the mattress, lying cradled within his blankets, still staring straight ahead.

"Y'okay, Mort?"

There was a vague noise of affirmation from the mound on the bed, as Eusine shot off a text to Erika, full of apologies. Her reply was immediate.

_ No worries, no one likes you guys anyway x  _

He laughed, and returned to bed, back against the headrest as Morty nestled his head into his lap. Eusine heard him sigh, and started running his fingers through Morty's, admittedly greasy, hair.

"Thanks fer takin' care of me, Eus. I hope ya don't get sick."

"It's okay baby, it'd be worth it."

Morty took great pains to turn around in his blanket cocoon to look Eusine in the eye and smile.

"Love you."

"Love you too. But I'm not kissing you, I'm not that dumb."

Eusine blew him a kiss instead, and any illness he might contract in the future was worth it for the smile of pure delight that spread across Morty's face. He laid back down in Eusine's lap, and let the fever in his brain clog up his mind with visions of an imagined future. Eusine swore he heard him mumble some words in his delirium, snippets of a train of thought he wasn't privy to. A smile played across his face, as he let his fingers wind into the light blond tangle of Morty's hair.

They spent the day in bed, working through an exhaustive list of Christmas films that Morty had picked out and queued up. They slept early and rose late, shutting the world out behind their curtains.

* * *

The Captain dropped Erika off a little ways away from her house, at her request.

"Wanna grab a smoke before I go inside. Thanks Cap." She caught him in a broad hug, and he returned it in kind, squashing her against him.

"Don't be a stranger dear, you're always welcome in Vermillion."

She patted him on the back as he took off, his Pelipper squawking in a vaguely unsettling manner as they drifted out of sight.

Erika lit her smoke as she walked, pace slowed to savour it. She had declared she was quitting smoking in the New Year — her first resolution in some time. Everyone figured it was a health thing, figured she was just saying it and would be back on the smokes by February. But it ran deeper than that. When Kara had left the week before, Erika's smoking was just one of the things she had brought up.

"You just don't seem to care, Erika! It doesn't seem to bother you that the house is a mess, that everything reeks of smoke — none of it matters!"

Erika had fought, protested. Told Kara that if she didn't like it, she could leave. And so she had. Just like that. But Erika knew she was right. How many nights had she spent alone in that apartment, watching dishes pile up in the sink, watching her pile of dirty clothes grow larger and larger?

When she was younger, she had had her schooling, had had battling, and her dancing, and every other activity her parents could muster to keep her occupied — and out of the house. Away from their crumbling marriage. Away from the arguments. The violence. 

She exhaled sharply, as if that would force the memories from her head.

She stubbed her cigarette out and began digging in her bag for her keys. She didn't notice the other person standing at the door to the apartments until they spoke.

"Hey, Eri."

She froze, hand still in her bag, and looked up slowly.

"Hi, Kara. Kinda late for you to be out alone, huh?"

"Yeah." She looked around, suddenly self-conscious. "I… wanted to talk. To you." Another pause, as her voice lowered in embarrassment, or anxiety. "I didn't like how things ended with us. I wanted to see if I could make it right."

"Seems like there's a lot of that going around lately."

Kara looked confused, "What?"

"It's alright. Doesn't matter. C'mon, let's get you off this street before someone less friendly comes along." 

Erika threw her a smile which she returned. They both quickly looked away, the awkwardness of their situation settling in once more. Erika finally found her keys, and opened the door, holding it as Kara passed her by. She paused on the threshold for a moment and leaned in, brushing her lips against Erika's.

"Missed you."

They went up together.

* * *

The Captain dismounted from Pelipper on the front lawn, Surge standing in the doorway, lit by the warm glow of the inside. He stood, one arm on the doorframe, and the other on his hip, as the Captain made his way to the house. He halted at the threshold, Surge refusing to let him pass.

"What's your damage, soldier? Let me in."

"Not 'til you say the passcode, Captain. Admiral's orders." 

Smiles played across both their faces, this play well rehearsed between them. The Captain leaned in, reaching on his toes to bring his face up to Surge's. His hand worked up Surge's shirt, lips brushing across his cheek as they made their way to his ear.

"Let's go, Greg."

"That's not the passcode." Surge was holding back laughter. The Captain rolled his eyes, and bent at the knees, hooking his arm suddenly behind Surge's calves. He pushed up, the taller man knocked off balance, onto the Captain's shoulder as he carried him inside. The door shut behind them, Surge's hand thrown out to push it.

Later that night, as they finally settled in to sleep, Surge's hand found his husband's in the dark, and he held it tightly.

"Goodnight, Robert."

The Captain leaned over, pressing a tiny kiss to the tip of Surge's nose. He chuckled at the sensation, pulling him into an embrace. Their heads laid close together on the same pillow, Surge's leg draped over his husband's under the covers. The Captain settled, running a hand up Surge's thigh, letting it rest on his hip.

"Goodnight, Gregory."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sticks and stones may break my bones but comments make my peepee hard.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> PSA: updates *may* slow in the upcoming period, as work has left me very busy and with not as much as a backlog prepared as I'd like.
> 
> Also, we're entering the endgame very soon, and I hope you'll stick with me through it.
> 
> See you soon!


	10. Powder Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend Christmas with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off work at a normal time this week, so you're getting your chapter on schedule!
> 
> I will likely hit 1k hits between typing this and the next time I check (998 now) and I want to thank everyone for reading and enjoying this fic, as I never thought it would be enjoyed by anyone, let alone myself.

Red came awake slowly, consciousness returning to his mind as his dream of snowy peaks and cold nights faded into the sensation of blanketing warmth surrounding his body. Covers on skin, a body pressed closely to his own, regular breathing in his ear. He left his eyes closed, contemplating returning to sleep, and shifted, pulling the arm wrapped around his waist up further, laying his hand over the one now on his heart. He sighed, ready to fall back to dreaming, but was interrupted by the distinct feeling of being watched. He turned his head to the side, nose brushing against another held close — too close — to his face. He twitched, the feeling skin on delicate skin sending a ticklish shiver down his spine, and opened his eyes.

He startled a little, moving back an inch or so, as his eyes met Blue's own, wide open and staring.

"Hi."

Blue's smile didn't falter, "Hi."

"You been up long?"

Blue glanced over Red's shoulder at their clock, "Few minutes."

"Any reason why you're staring at me like that? Almost gave me a damn heart attack."

"Don't you know what day it is?" Blue asked, pulling him into a tight embrace, Red's face squashed against his neck. Red spoke into his skin, voice muffled.

"Uhhhh." His mind wandered, still clogged with sleep, until it finally clicked. It was Christmas Eve. "Oh. Right. Merry Christmas Blue."

Blue wiggled with excitement, rocking Red from side to side.

"C'mon, we gotta get up! We're opening presents today since we're goin' to your Mom's tomorrow!"

Red groaned. The clock behind him read seven thirty. It was still dark. He had thought that Blue would have been over his childhood practice of rising obscenely early on Christmas, but he was clearly wrong. "'S too early. C'mon, back to sleep for a lil' while." He reversed their positions, wrapping his arms and legs around his body, holding his head tightly to his chest. Blue sighed, and let himself relax again, giving in to Red’s embrace.

"Fine," he mumbled, Red already asleep around him.

Some time later, Red woke once more, finding himself alone in the bed. He reached over, patting an empty mattress in search of Blue, to no avail. His eyes came open, and fell on Pikachu's basket, also empty. He moaned into his pillow. He was going to have to get up now. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants, almost tripping over his feet in the process, and emerged into their living room. Blue was at their stove, stirring a huge pot of something which smelled very good indeed. He was wearing a bright red knitted sweater with a snowflake design stitched into it, running the whole length of the sleeves. He turned as he heard Red step out, revealing the design at the centre, a family of Snover and Abomasnow smiling cheerily, with the slogan "Let It Snover" emblazoned above and below. 

_ Oh dear God. _

Red's eyes drifted to Pikachu, and he had to choke a sob before it escaped his throat. She was clad in her own miniature sweater, the perfect match to Blue's own, down to the pattern of the snowflakes. Red didn't know what to say.

"Glad you could join us. Your sweater's on the back of the couch." Blue inclined his head to the sofa, where a green sweater awaited Red. He turned it over, inspecting what design he was being forced to wear.

It was a Pikachu and a Teddiursa — Red's second favorite Pokémon, Blue had remembered — sleeping together at a campfire. Above them rode Santa Claus, pulled along by his fleet of Stantler. Red smiled and pulled the sweater on over his head.

"Where'd you get these?"

"I made them."

Red stopped short of the kitchen island, hand still held frozen, reaching for the coffee mug Blue held out for him.

"You  _ what _ ?"

"I made them. Stitched the patterns onto some plain sweaters myself while you were at work the last few weeks. Your Mom gave me the supplies."

Red took his coffee finally, and moved behind Blue to inspect the pot of liquid. It looked like wine, filled with spices and slices of fruit. Red was looking forward to drinking far too much of it over the next 36 hours. He turned to Blue, arm hanging loosely around his waist, and kissed the join between his neck and his ear.

"You did a great job. Thank you."

Blue smiled proudly, nuzzling into Red's face.

"She seems delighted with hers too."

"Why didn't you make hers to match mine?" Red's voice came out as a whine, his fingers reaching to tickle Pikachu's chin.

"Cause I thought she'd wanna match me! Isn't that right sweetie?" He cooed, leaning down to plant a kiss on her head. She squealed in delight, feet kicking excitedly. Red was aghast.

"Traitor!"

Pikachu ignored him, returning once more to the puddle of hot chocolate in her bowl.

"Is she okay to drink that?"

"I dunno, she stole some of mine last week and she's still kickin' so it can't be that bad for her."

Red turned to look at him sternly. The health of his Pokémon was no joke.

"Blue."

"Relax you idiot, obviously I looked online first."

Red relaxed, face returning to the side of Blue's head once more. Blue grimaced at Pikachu, who returned his gaze placidly.

He had not looked online first.

They were quiet for a while, drinking their coffee while Blue checked on the wine.

"When do we get to drink that?"

"Tomorrow. It's comin' with us to your Mom's. Which reminds me, you gotta make those cookies today too, we gotta bring her somethin'." 

Red's Mom was cooking for six, eight if you counted Daisy's kids, and Blue had felt compelled to bring  _ something _ with them. 

"Can't you make more? I want some  _ now. _ "

"Red, it's eleven in the morning."

"So? It's Christmas!"

Blue rolled his eyes, and returned to his stirring, Red pouting behind him.

"Why were you up so early anyway?"

"I like Christmas."

"Since when?"

Blue's voice was quiet, "Since I got someone worth spendin' it with."

Red's arms unfolded from his chest, and he patted Blue on the back, moving in close behind him.

"Gotta say," Red spoke into his ear, "I never really liked Christmas. But I could probably come around if it's like this all the time."

"You just hated having to be around people all day." 

Blue remembered many Christmases from their childhood where Red had retreated to his room, the sheer volume of people too much for him. His Mom had always trusted Blue to go check on him, and would often find them having fallen asleep together, Red pressed tightly to his friend's side. As they had gotten older, an awkwardness had descended over them, each acutely aware of new feelings and sensations that hadn't been there before. By the time they had grown into their bodies, an uneasy distance had worked its way in between them, neither sure how to proceed with feelings of mutual comfort and closeness that had quite clearly become something more. Perhaps if things had gone another way, their feelings would have sooner been identified for what they were. A lot of heartbreak avoided. 

Another life — running parallel to this one — where they had been together all that time.

Blue was shaken from his thoughts by Red's answer.

"Nothin's changed there, buddy," Red sighed, laying his weight across Blue's back. "Maybe we could stay in," his hand wandered in circles around Blue's stomach, dipping lower on occasion. Blue tried not to give in, tried not to give Red the satisfaction of knowing what his hands could do. "Have our own Christmas, huh?" He leaned in closer, lips moving against his ear, "Just the two of us."

"Red, get your hands out of my pants, we're going to your Mom's."

" _ Fine _ ." 

Red removed himself from Blue's clothes, and went to play with Pikachu. Blue watched them, quietly thankful for how things had turned out.

_ I wouldn't have it any other way. _

Red was napping on the couch later that evening, Pikachu asleep across his belly, when Blue decided the coast was clear to steal one of his cookies. Red had made close to one hundred cookies — twenty each of five kinds — and Blue figured he wouldn't miss a gingerbread round, or two. He opened the lid of the tupperware container — he and Red, seemingly against their wishes, had amassed a staggering amount of the things — as quietly as humanly possible.

"Leave it alone, Blue."

Blue's eyes darted to Red on the couch, who hadn't even opened his eyes.

"C'mon! Two ain't gonna hurt."

"Leave it alone I said."

" _ Red _ !" The stomping foot and childish pout were implied in Blue’s tone.

Red leaned up from the couch, eyes open, and face stern.

" _ Blue. _ "

Blue sighed pointedly, and replaced the lid of the container. Pikachu, woken by their noise, grumpily made her way to the bedroom, to sleep in the peace of her own bed. Blue walked to the couch and knelt next to it, head laid across Red's chest.

"Mean."

"You didn't let me have any of the wine, so you don't get any cookies." Red’s hand wound into Blue’s hair, tousling the strands. “C’mon up here, lie down with me.”

Blue didn’t budge, “Nuh uh. I don’t wanna fall asleep, I won’t sleep tonight if I do.”

“You don’t gotta sleep,” his hands worked under Blue’s armpits, pressure suggesting an upward trajectory. Blue let himself be lifted, deposited onto Red’s chest with a contented sigh. “Just like havin’ you here.”

Blue finally released his breath, leaning into Red to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“I like being here.”

“Then it all works out.”

“I still want a cookie.”

"Maybe if you're good."

They laid there for some time, neither falling asleep. Blue spoke up eventually, asking Red if he was up to going to his Mom's tomorrow.

"I'll be fine, buddy. I got you here with me. I'll be okay."

"What am I gonna do?"

"I told you, dumbass. It never gets that bad when you're here. Feels calmer." Red pressed a kiss to Blue's forehead, and he let his world narrow to the warmth of Red's lips on his face. The 'thank you' was silent, but Blue felt it all the same.

They laid in silence for a while, letting night fall around them. Red fell in and out of sleep for a few minutes at a time, waking blinking and surprised at how much time had passed. Eventually he sat up, Blue shifting off him into the space on the couch he had just occupied, he laid on his back, scrolling through his phone as Red moved towards their spare bedroom.

"What're you doing?"

"Shush, I'll be back, hold on."

He was gone for several minutes, and Blue could hear a moving of boxes and the rustling of paper before Red emerged, arms braced around a stack of wrapped gifts. Red made his way over to Blue on the couch, and dumped the gifts heavily onto his stomach, Blue grunting with the weight of them. Red leaned down, a kiss already waiting for him, and stroked gently through Blue's hair.

"Merry Christmas."

"But I didn't even get you anything!" Blue winked at him, seating himself while trying not to knock over his pile of gifts.

"I found your hidden stash last week while I was lookin' for a hiding spot, don't worry."

Blue frowned, making his way to their room, where Red's presents laid hidden under their bed. He returned shortly, placing Red's pile next to his own. "I was convinced you'd have never looked there."

"S'alright, I didn't see anythin'."

The gifts sat next to one another, Red's far more neatly wrapped than Blue's. Where his corners were crumpled, Red's were sharp. Where you could see the tape holding Blue's together, Red's was expertly hidden, blending with the paper effortlessly.

"You're not too bad with your hands, huh?"

Red slid an arm up his back in response, a kiss on his neck.

"You already knew that."

"Hey! Keep it in your pants, we got gifts to open!"

Red rolled his eyes, and gestured for Blue to go first.

He went for the smallest package to begin, a small rectangle adorned with bright red wrapping paper, a gold ribbon tying neatly to a bow on the front.

"Did you do all of this yourself?"

"Uh huh. C'mon, open it!"

It was his pendant. Red had had it reset, the broken resin on the outside was replaced with a fresh one, bright and green and shining. The little gemstone inside was safe once more, no longer exposed after the damage of Blue's fall. Blue couldn't look at Red. He wasn't expecting to be crying so early into the Christmas period. He usually didn't break until late on Christmas Day, after several glasses of wine. He turned to Red, resting his whole body against him. Red's hand squeezed his shoulder as his lips met the top of Blue's head in gentle comfort. 

"Thank you." His voice was breathless, holding back tears.

"You're welcome. I know how much that thing meant to you, figured it was about time to get it fixed."

"The rest of these better not make me cry, Red. You're supposed to make people smile at Christmas, dumbass!" Blue's face betrayed his words however, a wide smile creasing his teary eyes.

He opened the rest of his gifts; a multipack of the Pokémon print underwear Blue liked (Teddiursa heads adorning one of the pairs, to Red's delight), an electronic wine bottle opener, a jacket he had been eyeing for some time in Celadon, as well as one final envelope — bright red, with Blue's name written on the front in Red's neat handwriting.

"What's this?"

"Open it and see, dumbass."

Red was already making progress on his own pile, and was in the process of trying on his new winter jacket. Blue watched him moving in all directions, trying desperately not to laugh. Red had giggled at the Pikachu underwear, and promised to try them on later.

Blue slid his card out of the envelope, greeted by the sight of a Yuletide scene of a group of Ice type Pokémon decorating an icy cave with glowing Christmas lights. Tiny Swinub nudged gifts under the tree, while a hovering Froslass lifted a Snorunt up to place the star on top. Opening the card, he found two airline tickets — destination: Hearthome International Airport, Sinnoh.

Blue gaped at Red, who was staring smugly.

"I thought we were gonna pay for that vacation  _ together _ ?"

Red shrugged, "Flights were cheap when I saw them, so I got us two tickets."

Blue pulled him into a kiss, arm tight around the back of his neck.

"You're an idiot. Did you book a hotel yet?"

"Nah, figured you could pick up the slack  _ somewhere. _ " 

Blue rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

They passed a while then putting things away, wrapping paper being salvaged for next year, or scrapped. Red dropped their Pokémon — save for Pikachu and Pidgeot — at the Pokémon Center. Since Blue was leaving the Gym, they had decided to cash in on the last of their free checkups before the new year began. Red arrived home to their dinner, simple pasta — the last normal sized meal they'd be eating for at least 36 hours. They shared a bottle of wine — opened with Blue's latest gadget — and spent the night on the couch as always, paying even less attention than usual to the TV. Blue came up for air around eleven, and called time.

"C'mon, bedtime. 'Fore we have to have this couch dry cleaned."

Red nodded, face flushed and breathing heavy, as they switched off the lights for the night. Pikachu had made her home in the centre of the bed, and so they laid around her, attention half on one another and half on her. Blue's hand ran the length of Red's body, shoulder to hip, a gentle caress that grew slower and slower as he fell to dreaming.

Red sighed as sleep almost took him, and spoke to Blue quietly.

"Merry Christmas, buddy. I love you."

Blue snored in response, but Red could have sworn he saw a smile appear on the other man's face in the dark.

* * *

They rose late the next morning, Blue having switched his alarm off, the sound of Red's breathing bringing him slowly awake. He shifted in his arms, drawing lazy patterns on Red's neck with his tongue. Red came awake, body stretching, crushing Blue tightly to him. He relaxed finally, and spoke in a voice still scratchy with sleep, right into Blue's ear.

"You can keep goin' if you want, I'm not gonna stop you."

Blue laughed quietly, placing one long kiss to the spot he had reddened earlier, and made to get up. Red's arms tightened around him, holding him down as he half-heartedly struggled, giggling.

He patted Red's hands where they were clasped around his middle, "C'mon! You're Mom's waitin' on us!" Red let him go, watching as he stripped off for his shower.

"You want company in there?"

Blue shrugged, palms up, and went into the bathroom, door left slightly ajar. Red laid back down on the pillows, a little disappointed. The shower started, followed shortly by Blue's voice.

"Are you comin' or not?"

Red slipped through the door sheepishly, joining Blue under the spray.

"Dumbass."

"Shut up, you never actually said yes or no."

They emerged some time later, Red's legs a little shaky — "I told you not to try that! You almost took us both out!" — and dressed to leave for Red's Mom's place.

The signature coloured roofs of Pallet Town were a splash of whimsy against the stark, snowy backdrop of the surrounding landscape. Their region of Kanto had had several feet of snow the night previous, but the skies had cleared that morning to a brilliant blue sheen. Pidgeot didn't seem to be bothered by either the cold or the weight of an extra body, as she took them down in the centre of Red's Mom's yard. She was waiting for them at the door, her Ninetales rushing to greet Red as he dismounted. Persian sat in the doorway at her heel, disinterested as ever. Red went down in the snow, Ninetales licking and cuddling him wherever she could.

"Hey! C'mon, let him up! In!" Ninetales retreated at the sound of her Mom's voice, pulling back so Red could get up, dusting snow off his brand new jacket. His Mom pulled him into an embrace as he met her at the door, ruffling the sides of the jacket.

"I see you've finally caved to the season."

"Nuh uh, it was all him," he said, jerking a thumb over at Blue, who had returned Pidgeot, and was now trudging over to them. He received a kiss on the cheek from Red's Mom, a small thank you for convincing her son to dress for the weather they actually received on a daily basis. As Blue entered her home, he was struck by the similarity between Red and his Mom’s decorating. The house was crammed, floor to ceiling, with ornaments, tinsel, and lights. The tree was huge, and similarly adorned. The whole ensemble looked like something from a greeting card, right down to the crackling fire in the hearth that spread a pleasant warmth throughout the house. Persian laid lazily on the rug in front of the fire, head barely raising to meet Red’s grazing fingertips. Ninetales was more enthusiastic, sitting at Red’s side, head in his lap as he lavished her with pets. Red let out his Pikachu, and she shot for Red’s Mom, barrelling into her lap with squeals of delight. Blue felt a little like chopped liver, if he was being honest. 

“Where’ll I leave this wine?” 

Red cocked his head behind him, towards the kitchen door.

“Leave it with the cookies, Mom will get to it.”

She nodded to Blue, “Gotta try everythin’ before I let you guys eat it all!”

Blue was affronted, “Me? It’s him! He eats like his Snorlax! I’m lucky I’m not wasting away!”

Red laughed, a little embarrassed. His Mom rolled her eyes.

“He better be feeding you. I don’t wanna have to come down there.”

Red blushed and ducked his head, clearly not enamoured with the prospect of his mother hovering over them. Blue toyed with the thought a little. Perhaps Red would learn to keep his hands to himself if the threat of intrusion at any time loomed over him. But then, what would Blue do without them?

They spent time in good spirits, catching up. Red hadn't been able to visit for the entirety of December bar the one day for decorating, and so his Mom had missed him. She asked about how things were at home, and Blue felt a divine warmth in his chest as Red told her about their day-to-day lives, how easily they shared everything — feelings, chores, food (on rare occasions). She seemed to pick up on the look in both their eyes, eyes misting slightly because her son and her (practically) adopted son had smiles plastered across their faces that she hadn't seen since either of them had been children. 

There was a knock at the door, and Blue rose to get it — Red and his mother getting a start on reheating the wine. He opened it to reveal the rest of his own family — Gramps, Daisy, her husband and their two kids. 

"Uncle Blue!" squealed Poppy, their oldest, as she leapt into his waiting arms. He hugged her tightly, her unbounded enthusiasm rubbing off on him.

"How's my favorite niece? God, you're so heavy — what are they feeding you, huh?" He groaned in mock exertion, buckling his knees as he let her back down. She ran past him, straight to the couch where Ninetales and Pikachu were waiting. The rest moved into the foyer, removing coats and fitting strollers out of the way. Oak bundled Blue into a close hug, hands wrinkled but strong on his back.

"Good to see you. You're looking well."

"Same to you Gramps. You're lookin' more lively every time I see you, huh?" he laughed, knuckling him lightly in the ribs. Oak waved him off, taking a seat in one of the armchairs by the fire. Daisy's husband David was helping her remove her coat, and he smiled broadly at Blue. Their youngest — nine-month old Rosie — sat in Daisy's arms, red-faced and smiling at everyone. She was an exceptionally well-behaved kid, and Blue had never seen her cry once in her short time so far on the planet. There was still plenty of time for tantrums, if she was anything like her mother and uncle.

"You wanna take her for a bit? My back is killing me." Daisy was speaking to her husband, but Blue reached out. Rosie stretched her arms out to him, clearly intrigued by the novelty of a new person's arms. David raised his hands in acquiescence, clearly pleased at not having to carry her.

"I'll take her." He rocked her gently as he settled her weight comfortably, "We'll have fun, won't we?"

Daisy raised an eyebrow at her brother, clearly confused.

"What's gotten into you, huh? Other than  _ him,  _ obviously." Her head nodded to Red, who was introducing himself to Poppy. Poppy knew him, of course, but she had been so young, and Red hadn't had quite as many muscles, or a beard. She warmed to him quickly, as all children and Pokémon seemed to, and he left her in charge of Pikachu for the evening. Pikachu delighted in the attention of a small child, for whom the novelty of another tiny, excitable creature was endless.

Blue returned to his spot on the couch, Rosie sitting comfortable in his arms, surveying the rest of the room with her brand new, wide eyes. Red clearly caught her attention, and she reached for him, tiny hands opening and closing as if to say "Come here!" He leaned over, taking her in his hands, and brought her close to his face. Her fingers wound into his beard, clutching at it in the painful way that babies do, and he winced, pulling her away a little. She responded with a happy giggle, and he responded in kind, rubbing his cheek against hers.

Blue watched him with fascination as his big arms held her effortlessly. She had felt heavy to Blue — strong — but Red moved her as if she were weightless. She was a ball of joy in his hands, only separating when Daisy enticed her with a bottle of milk. She cuddled into her mother's arms, eyes heavy with comfort. Red's eyes never left her for long, and the look he gave her threatened to melt Blue into a puddle on the couch.

"We needa get you one of them or somethin?" he said quietly, nudging Red's shoulder. He turned to him, eyes bright and smile brighter.

"Maybe. Pikachu might get jealous though."

Red laughed at the image, light and easy, and kissed Blue's cheek firmly. Blue could feel the smile on Red's face, pressed against his skin. That didn't escape the notice of Poppy, who looked up from where Pikachu was chasing her tail on the carpet.

"Are you an' uncle Blue gonna get married?"

Blue stuttered at her question, unaware of how you're supposed to explain being gay to a kid. He figured she clearly didn't care all that much, was just being nosy, but still his mind couldn't settle on an appropriate response.

Red, however, was quick to answer.

"Only if you agree to be the ring bearer."

"What's that?"

Red explained the role of the ring bearer which was, as he put it; to wear a pretty dress, and walk down the aisle as everybody claps and says how pretty you look, and then you get to sit down. Blue watched her smile slowly take up more and more of her face as Red spoke, his answer clearly sending her mind racing. She returned to the floor with Pikachu, trying to explain to the easily distracted mouse what  _ her  _ role in the wedding would be. Daisy watched from across the room, a smile playing across her lips as her eyes met Blue's.

She caught him alone in the kitchen later that day, opening a fresh bottle of wine. She made up a plate of cookies for Poppy, voice hushed as she spoke to him.

"Didn't think my kid would embarrass you so easily little bro."

"Hey, she and everybody else have been askin' me the same thing, it's no problem."

"You guys talked about that yet?"

"It's only been like six months Daze, it's too soon for that."

She rolled her eyes. For a moment she could have been his clone, their faces were so similar.

"Blue, you've been together since you were kids. It's hardly rushing it."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Still, we got stuff to figure out. Don't tell anyone yet, but I'm leavin' the Gym in the summer. For good."

Daisy was about to voice her surprise, but she was interrupted by a voice from behind them.

"You finally took the plunge, I see."

It was Oak, standing with an empty glass, heading for the fridge. Blue gaped — Oak was the last person he had wanted to find out about his change of circumstances.

"Y-yeah." He hung his head, Daisy slipping quietly away. "I gotta move on Gramps, it's just not for me. Never was. Sorry."

Oak turned to him, confused.

"Why are you sorry? I don't care what you do, son!" He laughed, the bright laughter of an old man allowing himself to finally relax in the company of his family. "I just hope you get to do something you like, instead of something you think you  _ should _ be doing. I always took a little bit of responsibility for what happened back then — that maybe if I hadn't been so… flighty, you would have had more people to consult. Eighteen years old is too young to make a decision on the rest of your life."

"I never blamed you, Gramps. It was what I wanted — at the time. I'm just older now, and I want something different." Oak looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"If you want, there's an upcoming research initiative in Sinnoh, in collaboration with Professor Rowan. Daniel is building on the work between myself, Birch and Elm, investigating the effects that this emerging sexual dimorphism has on Pokémon evolution." Oak caught himself rambling, and patted Blue's arm. "There I go again, off on a lecture. Don't worry about it Blue, I don't want to pressure."

"Email me a copy of his research proposal. I'll take a look at it." Blue's voice was serious, interested. Oak was taken aback.

"Are you serious?"

Blue nodded. Oak beamed at him.

"Come by the lab in the new year, we can go over everything."

Oak bundled him into a hug, Blue clearly having given him the greatest Christmas present of all. They returned to the living room, and Blue sat down next to Red, hand closing over his own. Red unlaced their fingers, moving his arm around Blue, and their bodies closer on the couch. Blue leaned on his shoulder, Red tilting his head down. They sat for a moment, their reverie interrupted by the sound of Red's Mom's camera noise clicking on her phone.

"Mama!"

"Hush! I gotta get pictures of y'all in your sweaters. Go sit next to the tree." 

Red made to protest, but the look his mother gave him quieted any words he may have been thinking of. He and Blue made their way to the tree, Red scooping up Pikachu, settling her for their photo. He sat on a chair his Mom had placed, Pikachu resting on his knee. Blue stood behind him, crouched slightly to fit in the frame, and they smiled for the photo. Red's Mom showed Blue the pictures after, as Red wrangled Pikachu out of her now-dishevelled sweater, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Y'all look so happy, huh? Your own little family."

And that's what it was, wasn't it? A little family. Blue watched Red wrestle Pikachu, her fussing against his hands, mirroring exactly Daisy's attempt to get Poppy to hold her sister still for a picture of their own. 

It was all the same.

_ Huh. _

* * *

Christmas dinner at Red's Mom's house was, to say the very least, an undertaking. He helped her with bringing everything out — a seemingly endless amount of dishes covering every square inch of the table. Blue had slowed down on his wine intake, truly terrified of how much food was in front of him. David's eyes bulged — this was his fourth or fifth Christmas in Pallet Town but he had never gotten used to how they did things. Truthfully, neither had Blue, and he had been born and raised there. Only Red seemed undaunted — excited even — as he piled his plate high with food.

People tapped out individually, with Red the last to finish, as he laid his knife and fork down at last. His Mom regarded him, smiling broadly. It was amazing to Blue how similar they looked, despite their obvious differences.

"I see you still appreciate my cooking. Some things never change!"

Red was too full to respond verbally, but he did squeeze her hand tightly. Blue could sense his guilt — the unspoken apology for missing the last three years — and reached out, a solid grip on his knee. Red caught his eye, and nodded, hand patting the back of his own.

It was after dinner, everyone on the verge of falling asleep in their chair as yet more Christmas movies played, that Blue felt Red's hand searching for his own. He looked to his face, and found his features drawn tight, brow furrowed. Blue leaned in closely, speaking in a hushed voice to Red's ear.

"Why don't you excuse yourself for a while buddy? Say you're gonna take a nap or somethin'?"

Red nodded, letting everyone know he was going upstairs to sleep off his dinner. His Mom caught his eye, a sympathetic smile on her face, and patted his arm as he passed her. He slung an arm around her shoulders, catching her in a loose hug, a kiss to the crown of her head. He had almost made it to the stairs when he felt a tug on the hem of his sweater. It was Poppy, rubbing her eyes, a frown pulling down the sides of her face. Red knelt to pick her up, and her head lolled to his shoulder.

"What's wrong, kid? You wanna sleep for a bit too?" She nodded wordlessly, arms already locked around Red's neck. He looked to Daisy, who smiled and nodded, her hand on Poppy's ankle where it was placed on Red's hip.

"Do you mind, Red? She can get a little cranky if she's tired."

"It's okay with me, I don't need that much space!"

He held her close as he walked carefully up the stairs, Daisy following behind under the pretense of tucking her in. As Red laid her on the bed, throwing Daisy's jacket over her curled form, Daisy spoke to him in a whisper. Her hand found his shoulder in the half-light of his old bedroom, and she held firmly.

"You know, I never blamed you for running, Red. Lord knows he can be a piece of work, and he had no business saying those things to you." She felt Red tense under her hand, and softened her tone. "But I gotta say, I'm glad you're back. For nothing if not the fact that you'd make a great babysitter." 

Red's hand pressed on top of hers. He didn't look at her.

"Thanks, Daze. I'm glad to be back."

When Daisy spoke finally, her words were barely audible.

"I haven't seen him smile like that in so long, Red. Thank you for bringing my baby brother back to me." 

She left him before they had to see each other cry.

He laid on the bed, careful not to disturb Poppy as she snored gently into the pillow. He didn't sleep — wasn't actually tired at all — and calmed his mind to the image of Blue's smiling face the morning before. His brain had been shorting out over the same old stuff as usual, lamenting his lost time and what he had missed while he was away. But he remembered what Blue had said to him before — new memories. As the voice in his head screamed at him that he was worthless, and didn't belong here, another voice — high and clear and louder than the other — told him that it was all a trick of his mind. 

This was Red's home.

This was Red's family.

Of course he belonged.

Blue came to check on him after almost an hour had passed, and found him on his phone, Poppy still unmoved from her position. Red looked up as Blue appeared in the doorway, and smiled.

"How're you doing?"

"I'm good. I promise."

Blue made his way over to him, crouching by the bedside with a hand on his thigh for balance.

"Promise?"

Red's hand cupped his jaw, and Blue leaned into the touch, eyes closing.

"I'll come down with you now, I'm about ready."

"You sure?" Blue's voice was full of endearing concern — and a not-insignificant amount of wine — but Red laughed him off. He pulled him up to crush their bodies together in a hug, smile palpable against Blue's cheek. Blue kissed his nose, eliciting a giggle that Red didn't even bother to hide. 

It was Christmas, Blue could have another gift, he thought.

They made their way back downstairs, Red making a beeline for the kitchen.

Blue called after him, catching him before he got through the door.

"Don't tell me you're eating again already?" His voice was equal parts exasperated and impressed at Red's ability to put food away.

"I don't know where it all goes!" said his Mom, bewildered in her own way, but also proud.

Blue and Red exchanged a look, wry and conspiratorial, before Red finally escaped to the kitchen to make his sandwich. Blue knew exactly where all of Red's extra bulk went, and it was a body part he was very fond of.

As the evening turned into night, the group began to dwindle. Daisy and her family left around nine, their children bundled into their father's arms. They had to get back to their home in the suburbs of Pewter, and Blue left Daisy at the door with a tight hug and whispered thank yous.

"I'm glad you two found each other again. Merry Christmas Blue."

"Thank you. For bein' there for me when he was gone. I don't think I'd-"

"It's okay." Her voice cut into his, silencing the words they both knew were coming. "I love you, I'll see you soon. Don't be a stranger."

He nodded, waving them off. As he turned, Oak was shuffling on his coat, assisted by Red's Mom.

"I'll have to leave you all I'm afraid. I'm catching a train early next morning to visit the graveyard in Ecruteak. It's been lovely to see you all." 

Blue was crushed into another tight hug, reminding his grandfather to give him the information about the research project by the new year.

They returned to the living room, Red emerging from the kitchen — having been clearing away what felt like the entirety of his mother's kitchen dishes and utensils. Blue sighed, hands stretching behind his head.

"I guess we should get goin', if we wanna make it home before tomorrow."

Red looked at him, confused.

"We're stayin' here, Blue. I'm not flying tonight, not in that weather. We can sleep in my old room."

"Is that bed big enough for us?"

Red shrugged, "We'll figure it out."

Later, as Red undressed to sleep, Blue stood, hands on his hips, fully clothed.

"We're not…  _ doin' anything  _ tonight… right?"

Red laughed, and shook his head.

"Listen, I used to think about doing that to you in here when we were younger, but no. Not tonight."

"You used to think about me… like that?" Blue's voice was full of confusion, tinted with a hopefulness that Red couldn't ignore. He paused his unbuttoning of his shirt, and gestured for Blue to come closer. His arms wound around his waist, face pressed to his stomach, which he spoke to.

"I used to dream that we'd come home from Trainer's School, and we'd be in here doin' something, anything, and then maybe you'd… I dunno." Red faltered, a little embarrassed, but Blue's grip in his hair urged him on. He ran a hand up Blue's stomach, exposing his skin so he could kiss his navel. Blue sighed as Red pulled back, speaking his words closer to his skin now. "Used to dream that we'd be talkin', and that I'd tell you all about how I felt — 'bout you, 'bout everything — and that maybe then you'd tell me that you felt the same. And then maybe we'd kiss, or somethin'."

Blue laughed, "Or  _ something. _ "

Red's grin stretched wide, teeth exposed to the pale flesh of Blue's side.

"So many things."

Blue's hands reached down finally, tilting his head up to look at him. Red's face sat cupped in between, eyes sparkling with warmth and smile easy. Blue leaned down, and their mouths met in a similar burst of warmth down Blue's whole body. Red pulled him down so that they laid side by side on the bed, and they kissed for a long while — losing themselves in the memory of a teenage dream long since passed. As they stilled, Blue leaned in to Red's ear, and spoke softly.

"For what it's worth, I used to go home thinkin' about what you'd look like under your clothes."

"You knew that though. How many times had we gotten changed around each other? You musta caught sight of it a few times, no?"

Blue's face went red, and he shook his head in denial.

"Nope. Kept my eyes to the floor like a good friend would." He paused. Grin forming at his lips, "But I did imagine."

Red laughed, low and hoarse in his ear, and flicked his tongue against the ridge, sending a shiver through Blue's frame. 

"Good."

Red slept on his back that night, the day's eating coming back to haunt him. Blue tucked into his side, face pressed to Red's neck, hand running in slow circles over his stomach to settle it. The bed was too small for them, but it didn't matter. Red's feet hung over the edge of the bed frame, cold air tickling the bottoms of his feet. Blue's shoulder cramped from where it was jammed up against the wall so they could fit together without hanging over the side. At one point, they woke to the sound of Persian nudging the door open, taking its place at the centre of the rug. 

Blue didn't care.

He dreamed of teenage evenings filled with long, drawn-out conversations about feelings and love and everything else. He dreamed of he and Red — younger, but no less in love. He dreamed of long summer nights spent in the same tent on Mt Moon, longing to reach out and pull in the boy of his dreams — longing to hold him closely to his heart and never let him go. His body mirrored his dream, hand laid possessively across Red's heart, counting the beats until they matched his own.

Red dreamed of a sunset over a mountaintop, sky shot through with orange as a purple haze descended over the landscape.

In his sleep he turned, pulling Blue to his chest, leg draped over Blue's own.

Each huffed a sleeping sigh, and was still again   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me on Saturday where Red and Blue will have the predictable midway breakup, only to reconcile by chapter's end.
> 
> Just kidding!
> 
> Hahaha.....unless?


	11. Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue have a fight.  
Red and Blue celebrate Blue's birthday.  
Red and Blue go on vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that this will be the last chapter for a few weeks, as I'm taking a brief hiatus over the Christmas and New Year's period.
> 
> I'll be back in January then with more from the boys, as we come into the final chapters.
> 
> Big thank you to everyone for reading along, glad you're enjoying the show.

Red and Blue slept for the majority of the interim between Christmas Day and New Year's Eve. Red worked once, handing in his two week's notice almost as soon as he walked in the door. The owner — a short man who had known them both for the majority of their lives and who often had a meltdown when deprived of caffeine — was sad to see Red go, but had appreciated his level of commitment to what was essentially grunt work. He promised Red a final bonus in his last check, a thank you for a service above what he could have expected. Red returned to Blue that night in heightened spirits, free of the burden of other people's groceries.

Blue had to admit, as Red crowded him down into the couch cushions that night, that he would have preferred to be a little more in control. He could only take so much pinning and pressure before he had to stretch, to bite, to do something to feed the craving for release. 

"Red, baby, c'mon lemme up."

Red laughed into his neck, breath hot and cold simultaneously against the wet skin.

"Say please."

"Fuck off."

"Then I'm not letting you up, and I'm not gonna give you what you want."

Blue sighed, and his eyes found the ceiling. He counted to ten, Red stilling against him, bodies joined in heat and pressure.

" _ Please. _ " Blue said the word as if it hurt, and Red's grip on his hands — both of which he held in his fist, above Blue's head — released. Blue sat up, rolling his neck to work out the knot caused by being bent double into the couch. Red's hand gripped the back of his neck, shooing at his own.

"Red, stop, please. My neck hurts now." Blue's voice was shot through with frustration, the ache in his neck colouring his words. Red nosed into his cheek, voice soft as his fingers worked at the knot in the same gentle manner that Blue's did when Red's old injury was acting up.

"Hey, hey. I'm trying to help, hold on. It's easier this way than doin' it yourself."

He was right, in fairness. His hands were soft, and drew out the pain from Blue's muscles easily. He felt his head loll back, lips parting in an unwelcome moan. He felt Red lean in, ready to return to his activities, but he held him off with a firm hand.

"Enough. We're taking this to the bedroom or else we're done for the night. I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna burst a blood vessel."

Red's head fell to Blue's shoulder, their laughter shaking their bodies where they sat together. Red stood then, hand outstretched for Blue's own, and they moved on.

* * *

Neither really remembered much of New Year's Eve, after the fact. There had been more alcohol than they thought possible — most of it shared between Red, Kiyo and Surge. The others had lost sight of Blue and Red by midnight, and it was only their reappearance the next morning at breakfast which answered those questions left behind. The mark on Red’s neck, visible under his collar whenever he moved, provided more commentary on their activities than any words could have. They awoke on that New Year's morning, tangled in foreign bedsheets — the League having put everyone up in a fancy hotel in Cerulean for the festivities. Blue was still technically employed by them, and so was happy to secure one last good night at their expenses. Blue came awake slowly, shutting his eyes and groaning as the morning light blurred his vision painfully. His moan disturbed Red, who laid heavily across his chest, arms curled under his shoulders. He tried to shift him off, but his neglect of the gym over the holiday period had left him stuck.

He needed the bathroom.

"Red… wake up… I need to move." 

Blue spoke into his ear, rustling his body as he did. Red inhaled sharply, wakefulness coming unbidden to his still-drunk mind. He raised his head slowly, eyes scrunched shut, and glared at Blue. He rolled over, pulling the covers over his shoulder, and didn't move again. Blue could see just the wild tangle of his hair peeking out from the blanket, a stain of coal against an expanse of white. He still had to pee — and badly — but he let himself stare for a moment at the rise and fall of the mound which was Red's body. Separated — no matter how briefly, or at whose request — Blue wanted to reach out to him again, draw him in, feel him pressed up against every inch of his body.

When he returned from the bathroom, Red had rolled onto his back, arm splayed across the mattress, as if in seeking. He crawled to his side, pulling the covers around himself again, and wrapped his limbs around Red's form. Red shifted in his half-sleep, arm fitting around Blue's head, and spoke softly in a voice rendered hoarse from a night of shouting over other voices and laughter — among other things.

"Missed you." His thumb stroked along Blue's cheek as he spoke, playing with what little hair he had on his face.

"I was only gone for like a minute."

Red nuzzled his face into Blue's hair before he spoke, but Blue was sure he heard him when he said, "Doesn't matter."

"'M not goin' anywhere big guy."

Blue felt Red's face crease into a smile.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

They slept again, settling into the new year gently, no need to rush. 

_ What allure has the future when the present is filled entirely with him? When his body swallows your senses, encompassing your form with his own? When his voice lulls you to sleep and calls you from dreaming with sweet words spoken only to you? When his hands have replaced the memory of every man who came before? _

_ 'I love you' isn't enough. _

_ 'You're my world' fails to conjure up the totality of his hold on you, and you him. _

_ So you settle for silence. _

_ You settle for a hand on his heart while he sleeps next to you. _

_ You settle for a hundred smiles whenever his eye catches yours. _

_ You settle for forever, because that was all he ever offered you. _

* * *

Time moved around them, but Blue and Red remained in equilibrium. Stability and serenity defined their relationship, but it was only inevitable that they would argue on occasion. There was an incident — close to Blue's birthday in April — where they blew up on each other once more. A tiny crack on a plane of glass splintering into a spiderweb lattice at a simple impact. Red knew he shouldn't have pushed the issue — Blue's unwillingness to join him for Morty's birthday celebrations, only two weeks separated from his own. He knew that Blue was stressed, knew that he should have just stayed with him, made an excuse just to stay home and take care of him. 

Blue had exploded at him finally, told him that if he wanted to go so badly that he could, that he was used to Red walking out when he was needed. He had stopped short as he said it, saw in slow motion the shift in Red's face from frustrated to hurt and miserable. Red's mouth closed, face tightening, and turned to leave.

"Red… buddy I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Red slammed the door behind him, and the room was quiet.

Blue stared at the door for a long time, umoving, waiting for Red to open it again, waiting for him to come back. 

He fell asleep waiting on Red's breathing at the back of his neck, arms warm around his body.

He woke alone in his bed, for the first time in a long time. 

Their living room was empty, but he felt a jolt in his chest as he saw the guest bedroom door ajar. 

There he was, curled up around a pillow just like before. All that time spent longing, and for what? For them to repeat the same arguments verbatim? 

Enough was enough.

Blue crawled in beside him, replacing the pillow — clutched tightly to Red's chest — with his own body, nestling his face between Red's and the mattress. Red moved as Blue settled, coming slightly awake as he cleared the fog over his memory. Blue heard him sniffle, felt his arms lock him in as Blue tried to angle up to see his face.

"Don't."

"Red." Blue's voice was a whisper. "I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me."

"'M not." Red choked his words out around a sob, breath shuddering as he tried to calm himself.

"I didn't mean it, I was just-"

"I know. I'm sorry too." A pained sigh as Red's eyes opened to the light. "Can we just go sleep in our bed please. My head hurts. I'm so tired."

They rose, Red gently in an attempt to stop his head from swimming, and headed to their bed. Red made to crawl under, but Blue held his shoulders, embracing him from behind.

"I love you Red, I don't wanna fight again, okay? I got so scared, I thought you were gonna-"

Red's hands moved behind him to reach for Blue, pressing him close to his back.

"It's not your fault. I'm not goin' anywhere. Just wanted to give you a break for a night — you haven't had one in a while." Blue nodded, regretful at how quickly he had let himself regress to the irrational anger of his younger days. He was supposed to be better at this now, more mature, less likely to blow up at a single provocation.

“You know, you were probably right too. I probably woulda felt better seein’ Mort last night. But I just… I dunno Red, my head’s a mess right now. I need to slow down.”

“Hows about we stay in bed today, huh?” Red revolved in his embrace, chests touching as they breathed. “Why don’t we just sleep all day?” Blue had to admit, he liked the sound of that. He also liked the sensation of Red's thumbs stroking across his cheekbones. He looked up at him, eyes shadowed with guilt, and kissed him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Blue undressed him slowly. Red had slept in his clothes from the night before, and his jeans had left marks and indentations where his body weight pressed them into his skin. Blue trailed kisses over the red spots as he passed them — silent apologies for his anger. They slipped under the covers together, fitting once more into their same spots, comfortable and easy. Blue pulled the sheets up to their necks, placing a tiny kiss on Red’s exposed shoulder. Red’s arm lay across his eyes, trying to soothe his aching skull, but he smiled all the same.

"Red?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't wanna sleep on my own ever again."

Red squeezed him tightly once, speaking into the crown of his head.

"Never."

They spent the day in bed, words soft and hands softer. Afternoon turned to evening turned to night, and they never left. The next morning, Blue awoke once more to an empty bed — the silent terror of loneliness replaced by the comforting smell of breakfast — coffee and eggs and whatever else he could ask for because he knew Red would make it for him. Red told him about the night as they ate — how Morty and Eusine had trailed off early back to Ecruteak, leaving Red mostly alone, the remaining people only minor acquaintances. Red had left then on the back of Charizard, not even drunk enough to justify staying out longer. He had crept into their house, and found Blue on the couch, deep in sleep, a stack of interview papers for the new Gym candidate resting on the coffee table. He had carried him to bed, tucking him under the covers with a kiss on his forehead, and left him to sleep — while he left for self-imposed exile in the guest room.

“Red...” Blue’s voice trailed off as his hand found Red’s across the table. Red took it in both of his own, raising it to his mouth as he kissed the palm, the back, each finger, and his wrist. He never opened his eyes, only choosing to do so when he flattened Blue’s palm against his cheek, holding it there for several breaths.

“We’ll be okay.”

* * *

They shared dinner at a tiny restaurant in Viridian, older than any other business in the town, for Blue's birthday. They sat, cramped at a tiny table in the largely empty dining room, and spoke in low voices the entire night. The room was cast in gold by the candles on each table, and Red watched animated shadows dart across Blue’s face as he spoke and gestured. He had told Red about their new candidate for the Leadership of Viridian Gym, a girl from a countryside town in Johto who had an affinity for Ground types. She and Blue had had a cursory match — a one on one between Exeggutor and her Donphan — and she had wiped the floor with him. She was eager, personable, and more than willing to engage with new Trainers as they began their journeys — everything Blue had never been. He said it without a trace of sadness, elated that they had finally found someone worthy after so many years under Giovanni, and then Blue. Red watched his eyes as he spoke, saw the glint, the easy, relaxed nature returning after so long.

They flew in on Charizard, Blue slumped against Red, breathing him in, stroking his face up and down the soft material of Red's sweater. They walked along the path, lit by bright lamps, and passed by dozens of other couples. Some stood comfortably, arms locked and heads close. Some were clearly on their first dates, testing the waters, trying to navigate awkwardness and nerves as they got to know each other better. Blue and Red sat somewhere in the middle of the bunch, still discovering how to translate eighteen or more years of a friendship so close it bordered on brotherhood into something else. Red led him to an empty spot where they could look out over the water. They stood side by side, Red learning over the railing, Blue's hand warm on his back. 

"Hey, Red?"

"What's up?"

"I'm… no. It's okay. It's fine."

"Don't make me get it out of you, Blue." His knuckle found Blue's side again, and threatened to push in. Blue slapped lightly at his hand, moving his body away. Red pulled him close, settling behind him, hands over his own on the railing.

"I'm just glad you're here."

"You say that to me all the time."

"I know."

Red kissed the side of his head.

"Thanks for givin' me a second chance."

"Red, it was only a fight, I was just cranky about work."

"I meant when I came back, Blue. This summer."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Blue turned in his arms, pressing his body against him, and spoke into his chest.

"You were the only person I've ever really loved, buddy." His words were muffled by the fabric of Red's jacket, but he felt his hands tighten imperceptibly at his sides. "And it's nice but it makes me feel shitty about all the people I've been with before. No wonder they all left, how could they have compared?"

"Do you think they hate you?"

"I think they felt bad for me back then, I dunno about now."

"Maybe they'd be happy that you finally found what you were lookin' for." Red paused, suddenly unsure of himself. "You  _ did _ , right?"

Blue tilted his face up to Red’s, and gave him a look that could have made him cry.

"I did, yeah."

They stared at one another for a long moment, listening to each other's breaths as they matched the rhythm of the waves on the shore below. 

"Blue?"

"Huh?" His eyes seemed to shimmer in the light of the lamps above.

"Kiss me."

Blue met his lips gently, and they let it rest for a long while. Red was soft with him — there were no hands woven into his hair, no bites. Just mouths and bodies touching. Red pulled away from him eventually and spun him around to face the water again. His hand slipped a box, long and rectangular, into Blue's pocket, and closed around his hand

"Not 'til we get home, okay?"

Blue nodded, smiling.

"Whatever you say."

Red was quiet for a few minutes, and Blue could sense he was thinking long about something.

"Do you remember the first time you knew you loved me?"

"Huh?"

"I do."

Blue was intrigued. How far back would this be?

"Go on."

"You remember that one kid at school used to bully me? Darren?"

"Yeah. I still see him in Viridian sometimes. He never seems to look happy anymore and I gotta say, I'm always glad to see his little miserable ass every time he passes me by. I remember what he used to say to you, that little fuck."

"Yeah. It was one of those days. But I remember. You came over to me, after he left — you had class or somethin', so you hadn't been there to get him to fuck off before he started — and you just hugged me. He had got to me that day — somethin' about his words just hit me real bad — and I was about ready to crack my own skull before you arrived."

Red stopped for a moment, as each cast their mind back to that day. Blue had been afraid — genuinely afraid — that Red was going to hurt himself, and had stepped in. He had found him under a tree on the school's lawn, head between his knees and fists knotted painfully into his hair. Blue's arms had wound around him, mouth close to his ear, whispering the same words of comfort that always brought Red back. Red cried to him that day, had told him that sometimes he wished it would all just  _ stop _ , that he could just be normal like the rest of them. Blue hadn't liked that, because that would have meant that Red wouldn't be the same, wouldn't be  _ his  _ Red anymore. It was only months later, years later, that Blue realized _ . _

Blue had enlisted the help of the school's wrestling squad — the captain of which Blue had been  _ intimate _ with over the summer — and made sure Darren wouldn't bother Red again. The team were happy to oblige, as many of them were enthralled by Red's aptitude at battling. He may not have been able to converse with them all that well, but battling was a language he had always understood. Darren turned up to school the next day with a busted lip and a frightened look in his eye. Red never dealt with him again. He had found out what had happened, talking privately with the wrestling captain, but never found out that it was Blue who had orchestrated it. Even as he and Chris — the wrestling captain — got together after their school's prom, he refused to spill Blue's secret, telling Red that one of the guys had seen what Darren had done and came to Chris himself.

"I was afraid you were gonna-"

"I know." A long inhale, as Red went on. "When I was sittin' there with you, it hit me. You were curled around me, and all I could think about was 'huh, this feels nice, I could live like this'. I felt it change then. After then, it was all you. I wanted you, and I wasn't ever sure if you were gonna want me like that too. And then you and Sarah started dating, and I figured my time was up. I spent all that time thinkin' about you." His hand moved to Blue's hip, dragging under his shirt as he spoke. "I wanted you so bad." 

Red was trying to be sweet, trying to bear his heart to the love of his life so they could move that little bit closer. At the same time, he couldn't help himself. Deep down, he knew Blue was here for him, and that part of his brain wanted to cut to the good part. His breath was heavy on Blue's neck, and he would have stopped there, falling into a toothy grip on his flesh, had it not been for Blue's voice.

"I fell in love with you when we were fourteen."

Red was surprised.

"Go on."

"There wasn't a moment — not that I could tell anyway. I just woke up one morning, and you had been in my dream, and not for the first time. When I looked around at my room, I got the feeling that something was missing — you. I didn't know that you wanted me too. I didn't know that we could have had that, that it was an option. I've been with a few guys in my time, Red — some for longer than others — but not one of them has made me feel like you do. Sometimes I think about the time we could have had, and I get really sad about it." 

Blue's head hung, and Red clutched him tightly to his body.

"I'm here now."

Blue's hand folded over Red's where it laid across his chest, and he held on.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you."

Blue hated the phrase 'making love' — to him, it sounded like something people did in the movies. Two fully clothed adults mashing together underneath the covers with the lights on. But, that night, that was what he would have called it. Red's head never moved far from his own, and he murmured into his ear constantly — small words to remind him where they had come from, where they were, where they were going. They laid together for a long time after, warmth spreading between them as their breathing returned to a rest.

Blue remembered Red's gift to him, and got up to retrieve it. Red laid on his side next to him as Blue sat upright in bed, regarding his face as he opened the box. It was a bracelet, plated in silver, simple in design. There was a tiny plaque on one of the links, with an engraving on it, embossed in silver letters.

_ Forever _

"My Daddy gave that to my Mama when they moved in together. After he died, she gave it to me, told me to keep it for someone who mattered. Wonder if she knew all along that it was gonna be you, buddy."

"I don't know what to say."

Red laughed brightly, hand moving to Blue's face to dab at a tear. His thumb swiped gently across the thin skin under Blue's eye, trailing wet across it.

"Makes a nice change."

Blue sniffed as he closed the link around his wrist. He stared at it for a long time, willing something, anything, to form in his mind to convey his thanks. He chuckled eventually, and pulled Red in, laying their foreheads together in a silent embrace.

They slept close that night, closer than usual. Red's hand rested on Blue's thigh, which was pressed above his own, feet wedged between Red's. His hands pressed flat against Red's chest, head under his chin. Blue didn't sleep for a long while. He laid there, staring at the glinting silver in the moonlight, and wondered where it had all gone so right.

* * *

Spring came and went, winter's biting chill replaced by the stifling humidity of a Kanto summer. Red and Blue packed their things — what little they shared — and left the majority of it in his mother's garage in Pallet Town, the entirety of their lives collected into eight medium sized moving boxes and two suitcases. The latter were packed for their trip to Sinnoh, a three week excursion that they had planned down to the hour.

Or rather, Blue had.

Red had watched, eyes captivated by Blue's ceaseless writing and referencing and cross-referencing. Blue looked up once, and caught his eye.

"I got somethin' on my face?"

Red leaned in and kissed him once.

"Nah."

Blue confessed one night on the couch that he had never been further than Johto before in his entire life. Once, there had been an invitation to a Gala in Unova for individuals who were alumni of their region's League system — one hundred and fifty Champions and former Champions all in the one room. Blue hadn't gone.

"I just didn't feel attached enough to the Champion title to go," he had answered when Red asked him.

"Why not?"

"Because I had only been the Champion for about sixty minutes before you put a stop to that." Blue's voice was easy, joking, but Red felt a pang of guilt all the same. Blue caught on to his change of mood, and reached up to his face from where he laid in Red's lap. "Hey, enough of that face. We're not doin' that anymore."

Red rolled his eyes, and bent down, meeting Blue's lips in the middle. Blue's arm insisted he come down further, and they spent the evening there, forgetting all that had come before.

* * *

Blue's hand found Red's over the armrest on the plane as they took off, fingers laced between his and grip excruciatingly tight. Red patted their hands where they were joined, and urged Blue to lean into him. His anxiety exhausted him, and he slept most of the flight away, snoring gently on Red's shoulder. Red looked at him on occasion, running his fingers through his hair, dragging the back of his hand across his cheek. Blue woke as they landed, placing a kiss on Red's neck where his face had been pressed for a long time. His body was stiff, and Red couldn't help but watch the skin of his midriff as it was exposed by his stretching. He reached out surreptitiously, and grazed his fingers lightly across the muscles there, eyes heavy as they watched Blue's face.

Blue leaned into him, spoke into his ear, "Save it for the hotel, big guy." Red could feel the smile on his face, the implicit wink in his words, and shivered lightly. He leaned in himself, voice even quieter than Blue's.

"I dunno, maybe this airport might have bathrooms big enough." He bit Blue's ear as he finished, grinding the flesh between his teeth. Blue's hand shot to his thigh, knuckles flaring white as he held down.

"We'll see."

It didn't, in fact. But that hadn't stopped them from trying.

* * *

Their first week in Sinnoh was a whirlwind. Blue had secured tickets for the Grand Finale of the Hearthome Contest International, at great personal expense, for Red's birthday. It had been worth it however, when he saw Red's face light up with joy as the current reigning Champions — a four-woman pop music act who performed with their signature Pokémon — arrived for a surprise opening performance. As they walked back to their hotel, Red was still talking about it.

"I can't believe I saw Little Mix live! I watched them win last year and when they came to Goldenrod I couldn't get tickets because they sold out in like five minutes!"

"Oh wow." Blue  _ was  _ listening to the conversation, but he was more focused on Red's face as he spoke, the huge grin and animated hands that conveyed his excitement.

"And like, Leigh-Anne, and her Lopunny? When they both did the high kick at the same time and the confetti things went off? Who's doing it like that, Blue? Who?"

"I didn't realize you liked them so much."

Red remained animated to the very end of the night, as they laid panting and sweating in the sheets of their hotel bed. His hand trailed up and down Blue's front, as they tried to get their heart rate and breathing back to normal. Blue spoke, voice vibrating in Red's own chest as he turned over to face him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever done that before?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific."

"The thing at the end, after you… were done. When you lifted me up."

"Oh." Red chuckled, and shrugged. "Once. He wasn't as light as you though. Didn't have to put my back out to get you up there."

Blue nodded, face thoughtful, "Right."

"Did you like it?"

Blue's reply was immediate, "Was that not obvious?"

"I dunno, you were saying a lot and I was busy."

"You think you can do that again?"

" _ Tonight? _ No, my arms are dead. I can do it again some other time if you liked it so much though, yeah."

Blue slid further up Red's body, head laying next to his on their pillow.

"If you wouldn't mind, yeah." Red turned to him, and kissed him slowly, hand warm and heavy on his hip. 

They broke apart, Blue giving him his best look of what he called 'eternal devotion or maybe you have food in your teeth'. Red's hand smoothed down his hair at the top of his head where it had been ruffled by their fun. He pressed his fingers into the base of Blue's neck, working out a knot where he had been squashed into the pillow earlier.

Blue sighed, and patted Red's chest, solid and firm beneath him.

"I'm meeting Professor Rowan tomorrow, are you gonna be okay on your own for a while?"

Red nodded, "Yeah, I'm goin' up to Solaceon Town in the afternoon. Friend of my old boss in Mahogany lives up there — runs a ranch of their own. Gonna drop by and see what the place is like."

Blue nodded, and was silent for a moment. Eventually, Red patted him on the shoulder, and made to get up. Blue watched him pad across their hotel room to the bathroom, watched the taut ropes of muscle in his legs as he made his way to brush his teeth. He returned in his underwear, and Blue was struck by how much he preferred him with them on, as opposed to off.

"See somethin' you like?"

"Uh huh."

"Well keep it to yourself, I need time to recover." 

They slept pressed together, skin fading into skin, the barrier between their bodies sinking away into a pool of sensation.

Blue heard Red's voice through his half-dreaming mind, right before he drifted off.

"Thank you."

He dreamt of a future — a vast expanse of land and a house all their own, populated by an endless stream of Pokémon. They would have visitors — Trainers looking to leave their Pokémon somewhere safe, where they would be looked after, a place for the League to source Pokémon for new Trainers just starting out on their journeys, children wanting to play with the babies, people looking for house pets, companions. And there Red would be at the centre of it all — shining golden and warm in the setting sun — strong and gentle, warm and kind. He dreamt of a life alongside him, a career in academia, the potential to change the world for the better, to contribute to something that went beyond himself.

He woke in the middle of the night with tear stained eyes, surprised at his own emotion. The dream lay discarded beyond him, only the sensation of longing, of hope, left behind. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes, breathing heavily to bring himself back. Red shifted in his sleep, and rolled onto his back, head nuzzling into the pillow. A shaft of moonlight crossed his chest, illuminating it in soft white, and Blue swept his hand across it. He leaned down, and kissed the space above Red's heart, laying his ear to the skin to listen to the beats. He fell asleep like that, Red's arms curled around his shoulders, and returned to his dream, to the golden light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it now for a little while!
> 
> If you're craving more Pure Shores content, be sure to let me know in the comments.
> 
> One final thing to leave you on, a little Christmas present from me to you, is that there may or may not be a sequel fic in the very early planning stages, which would follow an expanded cast of characters through the Pokémon World Tournament in Driftveil City.
> 
> We'll just have to see, though.
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful holiday season, a Merry Christmas, and a safe New Year, see you in 2020!


	12. Whirlwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue meets Professor Rowan.  
Red visits Solaceon Ranch.  
The boys talk about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going off script, girls!
> 
> Just kidding, it's Saturday where I live so not too much off schedule.
> 
> This is the penultimate chapter to the fic, and I'd like to thank everyone again for reading, and for your time.

Red awoke to the tinkling of water against porcelain, the sound of someone brushing their teeth with a vigor held over from an overly-energetic childhood. Since they had been living together, Blue had had to change his toothbrush six times, each more frayed than the next, while Red was still using the one he had bought in March, his second. He brought his fists to his eyes as he came awake, rubbing the sleep away as he adjusted to the bright light of a Sinnoh summer. June in the region was a pleasant affair, without much of the humidity and scorch of the Kanto sun with which they were familiar. Red could get used to it, he had thought. He sat up, and Blue leaned his head out of the bathroom, acknowledging him with a wave. He turned back, and there were sounds of him finishing up as he emerged finally, already clad in his outfit for his meeting with Professor Rowan. Red knew by taking one look at him that he was going to sweat as soon as he left the building.

"Aren't you a little... overdressed?"

Blue looked down at his shirt, tie and pants, self-conscious now. Red sat lazily in the bed, legs splayed beneath the thin covers, arms above his head, grasping the headboard. Blue absently wondered if he was doing that on purpose.

"Am I? Do you think I should change?"

Red shrugged, "I just figure that he's probably already made his mind up about you."

Blue looked crestfallen.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Red smiled, moving his hands to his lap, holding one out for Blue to take. He laced their fingers together, allowed Red to lead him to his bedside where he stood over him.

"That you probably got accepted into the project months ago, when you emailed with him. Blue, I don't know if you know, but your Grandpa is one of the most respected researchers in the world and he personally vouched for you."

"But I wanna look nice! Make a good impression... you know..." he trailed off at the end, unsure of himself. Red pawed at his side, suggesting he sit. Blue sat, head in Red's lap.

"You do look nice, but we have AC in here. What happens when you leave?"

"I didn't think of that."

"Go change, you can look smart without being smothered by your own clothes."

"Ugh. Fine."

Red chuckled as he rose to change, his finger catching the loop of his belt and pulling him close, Red's naked chest pressed to his side as he pulled him into an embrace. 

"You sure you gotta leave  _ right now _ ? Can't spare a little time for me?" He knelt behind Blue now, hips grinding into his back. His arms stretched across Blue's front, loose across his neck, hand threatening to go just that little bit further south.

"Hey, hands off! I'm gonna be late for my train!"

Red didn't let him go, speaking into the curve of his neck, "Get the next one."

"Red, I just got dressed, I'm not taking it all off just so you can get off!"

Red's voice was low in his ear, "You don't gotta get naked. I already am."

That same, tortured, circuit in Blue's mind was in overdrive once more, willing him to stick to his guns and go meet Rowan on time. But there was that voice, the screeching imp in the back of his mind who implored him to take his clothes off and give Red what he wanted. His conviction won in the end, and he unstuck Red's arms from where they had come to rest at his waist, as he fell back to the pillows behind him.

"You're no fun!" Red laid spread-eagle on the bed, regarding Blue with his same, easy smile, eyes sparkling. 

_ Happy to be there. _

Blue caught his face with his hand, stroking his cheek once, before righting himself. He changed into slightly less stifling clothes, Red watching interestedly as his trousers cleared the curve of his rear. He pulled on his backup outfit, and turned for Red's appraisal. He held his thumb up.

"Lookin' good, buddy. C'mere, you got a fluff."

Blue leaned into him, expecting Red to pull him in with a kiss and an arm around his neck. His face scrunched into a disappointed pout as Red picked a fuzz off of his shirt, tossing it aside, patting him on the shoulder. He tilted his head, smirking at Blue's put out expression.

"What's up?"

"I thought you were gonna kiss me."

Red shrugged exaggeratedly, palms up.

"Eh."

Blue took matters into his own hands, reaching behind Red's head, pulling him roughly towards himself. Red came easily, meeting Blue in the middle with a chuckle hidden within his kiss. He could say it was a game, he supposed, his endless back and forth with Blue. They had been at it for what approached two decades, each play refined and innovated at every opportunity. But now, it was different. Where once Red had held back, he now surged forward — with his hands, his voice, his kisses. Where Blue had always gone for the jab, he now pulled back, made Red come to him. 

It was new, it was exciting. 

It was everything they each had dreamed of.

Blue released him finally, and Red let himself fall again, face flushed, hair a mess — not that that had anything to do with Blue. He waved him off, promises to keep him 'updated' as he got dressed.

"I'm not openin' them while I'm out, I don't want Rowan thinkin' I'm some kinda pervert!"

Red winked at him, rolling over to grab his phone, under the pretense of texting his old boss' friend about his upcoming visit that evening.

Blue was more concerned with the view, and it was only a quick glance at his watch that sent him on his way, for fear of being late.

* * *

Sandgem Town was, in many ways, similar to Pallet Town. It had that same coastal energy — a sun-drenched community where time slowed to a crawl. The breeze was warm, carrying the scent of the ocean, of new possibility — of a supreme calm which reigned over every person living in the tiny pastel boxes that dotted the landscape. The sound of waves, of the ocean tumbling and tumbling over itself, permeated Blue's thoughts, as he sat with his feet in the water. He lounged at the end of a short pier, head lolled toward the sky, body easy under the noonday sun. He was early for his meeting with the Professor, and it seemed a shame to waste his limited time pacing around a coffee shop, riling himself up over whatever scenarios his brain could convince himself of.

It was the first time in a long time that he had been separated from Red for more than a few minutes. Challenges at the Gym had been on hold as his retirement neared, meaning that he spent the majority of his time at home, or off doing some activity that Red had cooked up. It would have been very much in Blue's nature to balk at their closeness, to recoil from their sublime intimacy as if it were poison. It wouldn't have been the first time, that was certain. But he hadn't. He had allowed it. He had allowed them to join at the hip, allowed Red's hand to take near-permanent residency within the grip of his fingers. It felt nice. It didn't feel like a dependency — each was more than capable of existing alone — it was just comfortable. Why do everything yourself when someone else is willing to help you?

_ Why not let yourself fall, and keep falling? _

He was interrupted from his reverie by a voice behind his head.

"Hello there, Blue. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Blue startled a little, and turned. It was Professor Rowan, professional as ever in his suit pants and tie, jacket discarded in acquiescence to the heat. Blue scrambled awkwardly to his feet, conscious of his bare feet as he shook Rowan's hand.

"I-it's no trouble, sir!" Blue's face was red, and he hoped his sweating would be excused by the heat.

"Good to hear!" Rowan was jovial, his gruff appearance countered by his smiling eyes and lively tone. "Shall we walk along the beach? The day seems too nice to waste it."

Blue took a moment to respond, his mind shattered by the image unfolding in front of him as Rowan removed his shoes, leaving them dangling from his fingers as he gestured for Blue to follow.

They walked side by side in the surf, waves lightly passing over their feet at intermittent intervals. Rowan was a short man, but Blue felt dwarfed by his presence, as he exuded a gravitas not unlike Blue's own grandfather. It was a while before he spoke, addressing Blue in a voice that was surprisingly gentle.

"I must admit, I brought you here under slightly falsified pretenses."

"Oh?" Blue's tone was neutral, successfully masking his internal panic. It was a tactic he had honed as a Gym Leader, casually shrugging off a challenger's Magneton as it threatened to wipe out his entire team in a matter of minutes.

"Yes. I understand you were led to believe that I was here to interview you for a position on a research project? This is what my assistant discussed with you, correct?"

Blue had spoken to Dawn over the phone several times in advance of his arrival in Sinnoh. She had been working as Rowan's assistant for over ten years, and she had led him through a preliminary assessment of his qualifications and personal goals, as well as the details of the research project and its aims. She was an intense woman — professional, and clearly beyond capable in her position and qualifications. Blue had no doubt in his mind she would be on track to a position as a Professor in no time, and figured any young Trainer under her tutelage would be sure to succeed.

"Yeah, Dawn was fairly comprehensive in her calls with me. I had assumed that this was a final interview where you would see if I was a sure fit for the position...or… something," he trailed off, uneasy and unsure of himself suddenly.

Rowan laughed lightly, his tone free of any mocking, and clapped Blue on the shoulder.

"Blue, do you really think you would have been given as much information regarding the project if you weren't already on track to join us? It was  _ I  _ who reached out to your grandfather, not the other way around. I found your contribution to his paper last year to be extremely interesting, and it had inspired this research of my own. It was only natural to pursue you as a research partner."

Blue absently wondered if the sound of shattering glass was strictly internal to his own mind, or if someone in town had broken a window. Either way, he had absolutely no idea how to respond to Rowan. It wasn't often that Blue was left speechless, but apparently all it required was an admission of admiration from someone who Blue regarded so highly in his field as to place him in a league of his own. 

"That means a lot to hear, from someone of your standing and reputation, sir. I'd be honoured to be a part of the project." A pause, as Blue gathered his final question together, listening once more to the endless music of the sea beside them. For a moment he wished Red were there, that perhaps his hand stroking across Blue's own might lead his thoughts where they needed to be. He sighed, and stopped in the sand, Rowan joining him in gazing out over the water. "Why the run around, then?"

Rowan laughed once more, and shrugged. It was a surprising gesture, incongruous when compared to the man's public image.

"Your grandfather asked me to speak to you about your life, and where you're going. He told me about how you had been feeling, in recent months, a certain directionlessness with regard to your future endeavors."

"That sounds like him alright."

"Be aware of course that he did not intend for me to guide you in any way. Merely, he thought that perhaps you might listen to someone like me — who he claimed you, and I quote, "held in high esteem" — rather than himself, or your partner, who I am regretful that I will not get to meet this afternoon."

"Yeah, Red's off visiting a friend in Solaceon. I'll send him your regards." Another pause, as Blue contemplated his answer. "I think this opportunity is what I needed. Something to get me out of the rut I had built for myself. At the same time however, I'm unsure. Am I supposed to uproot myself? What about my friends? My family?"

"What about Red?"

"Oh god, don't tell me you're also a psychic."

"No, no! But I do have personal experience in the field. My spouse, Maria, was beyond understanding when my work lifted us from our home in Unova, and brought us here — away from our families and the lives we had built there. She sacrificed much for my benefit, and I will always admire and respect her for that. All I can say is that it does not come without its difficulties, its loneliness, its hardship. But if you and Red are serious about each other, if  _ you  _ are serious about this research and the future possibilities that may arise from it, then all you need do is speak about it."

"You know, Gramps was right."

"About what?"

"I wouldn't have listened to that if it had come from anyone else but you, I think."

They laughed together, Rowan's hand patting Blue firmly on the shoulder.

"You are right, obviously. I think Red knows as well. He's been trying to get me to talk to him about it for weeks now, but I've been brushing him off."

"Let me guess, you've told him that there's no use talking about it until you know you've secured the position?"

"Are you sure you're not psychic?"

"Fairly positive. I've watched a lot of young people grow up in this town, I know what a youthful relationship looks like."

Rowan left him at the beach, with promises to have Dawn email him a final contract in advance of his departure from Sinnoh. Blue was slated to begin in September, which left him with three or so months to figure out what exactly he and Red were going to do.

He exhaled sharply, and kicked the sand with his foot.

"Shit."

* * *

Blue had left for his train at noon, and it was two thirty before Red received an update. Blue had arrived in Sandgem well ahead of schedule — just as Red had warned him — and was now stuck for something to occupy himself in the meantime. Red had contemplated sending him pictures as he got dressed himself, wondering if that would be enough to keep him busy, but decided it would be better to allow him to concentrate. Red had been briefed about the nature of their meeting, naturally. Professor Oak had known that Blue was lost, and had spoken to Red privately about Rowan's offer, even before he mentioned it to Blue. It was no coincidence that Red had booked their vacation in Sinnoh, and it was no coincidence that the timing had given Blue enough time to go through the interview process months in advance. It wasn't in his nature to lie to Blue — not anymore, at least — but he knew that he was like a trapped Rattata whenever it came to direct confrontation with an issue. He would sooner have obliterated his chances — more than likely rejecting the offer outright — than make a considered decision which benefit his life in a positive way.

Red chuckled to himself, as he walked along the path to Solaceon, thinking of Blue's manic energy over those past months, the infectious happiness and lightness that suffused the air around him. Red had never seen him so elated, so eager, in his life, and silently made a vow to try his best to make him smile like that for as long as they would be together. He had been thinking a lot about that during those months. Long days and longer nights spent together, murmured conversations and easy silences. They talked about their dreams for the future on occasion, and Blue had told him about his dream — the two of them on a ranch, Red occupying the role of some pastoral deity, looking after each and every Pokémon that crossed their threshold. Red had to admit, it was a vision he had dreamed of himself many times before.

He approached the ranch — knew it by the sounds of Pokémon and people calling back and forth — and was greeted by Cooper, the owner, on the back of a Rapidash.

"How're you doin'? You must be Red! Nice to meet you finally!" He dismounted easily from the Pokémon, patting its rear to send it back to the others. It trotted off serenely, joining a group of Ponyta and Tauros who were lazily patrolling the vast acres of the ranch. He reached a hand out to Red, shaking firmly as he led him around the lawns.

"It's good to meet you too, Coop! Ol' Arthur talked about you all the time, so I'm glad to finally see you out in the open!"

They rambled for some time, Cooper giving Red the grand tour of the grounds of the ranch. There were the grand pastures, grazed by a variety of Pokémon — herds of Miltank and Rapidash grazing alongside irritable groups of Tauros and Bouffalant. There was an aviary, populated chiefly by a choir of Chatot in a variety of colours — the results of a breeding initiative between Cooper and a local research team interested in Pokémon pigmentation — all led by a particularly regal looking Altaria. Just at the outskirts of the property lay an artificial lake, where a school of Finneon — tiny, celestial looking creatures — shimmered in the afternoon sun. Red was struck by the familiarity of it all, the inner peace that came by being surrounded by Pokémon. Cooper seemed to pick up on his mood, and nudged him with an elbow.

"Lookin' like you wanna join us, huh, Red?"

"Didn't think I'd give the game away that easily," he replied, a self-deprecating laugh escaping as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, gotta say, I do miss it."

"Well, we've got space for some extra hands, if you ever move to Sinnoh. I hear your partner is a Gym Leader?"

"Former. As of about two weeks from now. He's retirin', wants to find something new to do. He's joinin' a research group led by Professor Rowan in September."

"Ah," Cooper nodded, "So you'll be moving here then, I assume?"

"You know, we haven't spoke about it. Blue seems convinced that I'll be against it — although I think truly he's just trying to talk himself out of a decision."

Cooper laughed at that, loud and hearty. Red was afraid he'd disturb a Munchlax who had fallen asleep in the shade of a tree. The Pokémon's tiny body continued to rise and fall with its sleeping breaths however, and Red smiled.

"Well, like I said, there's a space here if you want it. 'M getting older and runnin' the ranch on my own is taking its toll. The kids are all off doin' their own thing — which unfortunately never seemed to intersect with this. Be happy to take you on, Red."

"I'll speak to him about it. Although I figure you'll be hearin' from me sooner rather than later."

They spent the rest of the afternoon with Cooper touring Red around the ranch, showing him the areas where the kept the food, where the Pokémon slept, as well as where the Eggs were stored and incubated. Red marvelled at the sheer number of Eggs, each containing the potential to kick start some young Trainer's journey. It made him smile, the thought that some kid might come to the ranch one day, eager to leap into the great wild world, and would unknowingly meet with a companion who would travel alongside them for life. His thoughts drifted to Pikachu, safely in her PokéBall in his pocket, and he felt his breath waver. He wondered about Blue, how it felt to have that lifelong companionship crystallize into something much more.

He parted with Cooper as the sun began to dip below the hills. Blue was returning to their hotel, and Red had promised him a dinner in Hearthome when he got back.

* * *

Blue made it back to the hotel room before Red, and set about extricating himself from his clothes. He hadn't showered that morning, not seeing the point in washing  _ before _ he left and sweated out his body weight in liquid. He had made it as far as the edge of the bed, shoes kicked off and socks unpeeled from his tired feet. He sat for what he thought would be a few minutes, allowing the days events to swirl around in his mind. He sat hunched, head resting in his palms, eyes locked somewhere between his feet and the carpet. He didn't hear Red come in, absorbed as he was.

"Y'okay, Blue?" Red's voice enquired from across the room. He spoke softly, sympathy colouring his words as he took in Blue's apparent affect. Blue turned his head, suddenly aware of Red's presence, and regarded himself surprisedly.

"I was supposed to shower like twenty minutes ago, but I lost track of time. I walked a lot today, I made the mistake of sitting." His voice was distracted, something that failed to escape Red's notice.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Uhm… I dunno yet. Maybe after I shower?"

Red moved to him, beginning to unbutton his shirt from the bottom. Blue watched him idly, still somewhere else. Red pushed the fabric from his shoulders, and Blue let it drop. His belt and trousers were next, as Red pulled him close. He laid his head on his shoulder, breathing in Red's scent for a moment, letting himself be anchored once more.

"You wanna come with me?"

Red grinned, guiding Blue's hands to his own belt.

"Love to."

As they felt themselves relax under the spray, Red leaned in to kiss along Blue's neck, hands mapping the obvious path downwards. Blue pushed him away gently, hands resting on his shoulders, and shook his head.

"I don't think I'm up for it. Maybe later, but I don't know for sure, 'kay?"

Red nodded, and slid his hands up to rest solidly at Blue's midsection.

"Anything you want, I'll give it to you."

It would have been easy to turn it into a joke, to make the obvious insinuation and simply laugh about it. But Blue saw the look in Red's eyes, heard the waver in his voice. It was fairly clear that he was talking about something else, something beyond their bodies twined under the flow of water.

Blue let himself relax as Red worked shampoo into his hair. A sigh escaped his lips, and he felt the tensed muscles in his body release, body falling into a slump against Red's own.

"God, that feels good. You're very good at that."

"Thank you. I just do what I think would feel nice for me, that's all."

"It works, whatever it is. Maybe I'll get you back tomorrow." He kissed Red's chest lightly, smile settling against his skin.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Don't worry, by the way, I'm just out of it today. Celibacy isn't something I'm planning on pursuing full time."

Red clutched him tightly to his chest, rocking their bodies as he struggled to keep his laughter under control so they wouldn't slip in the hotel's too-big shower.

After, he sat Blue on the edge of the bed, wrapped in a towel, and dried his hair. Red was naked in front of him, and Blue let his hands wander across his body. It was beyond sex, beyond observation — it was pure sensation. Red's hands were gentle on his head. If he were being honest, he felt babied, and it killed him to admit to himself how much he enjoyed it.

* * *

They dressed promptly, already running late for their reservation in Hearthome. As they entered the establishment, it dawned on Blue that Red clearly had some fascination with restaurants with tiny tables and candlelit settings. They squeezed into their seats, and were served by a short man who spoke in a language Blue understood well — wine.

They settled eventually, halfway through the bottle and their meal, when Red spoke up.

"So how was your meeting? Did you get the job?"

Blue regarded the broccoli stem on his fork for a moment, as if it held the answer to Red's question.

"It was good. He's a cool dude, Rowan. Apparently the job has been mine for months now, and he only wanted to meet with me because Grandpa asked him to. Said I was 'clearly feeling directionless' after I left the Gym."

His tone was inscrutable, and Red didn't know how to respond.

"Right."

"Yeah. I figured you knew all about it too. I'm not mad. I know I wouldn't have listened to you or Gramps."

Red sighed, shoulders relaxing.

"Yeah. Sorry baby. I didn't wanna lie, but like you said, you never woulda listened."

Blue smiled at him, and stroked his hand across the table.

"You're forgiven. Not that there was anything to forgive."

They were quiet for another moment, as Blue refilled their glasses.

"So what's happening now?"

"Well, if I take the position, we gotta move here."

" _ If _ ?"

"Yeah, if. It's not just a 'me' thing these days. I gotta think about you and what you want too."

"I go where you go."

"Yeah that's cute now but what happens when you're stuck here with no job and no friends and you get cabin fever and start hating me and the resentment builds until we have an awful fight and break up forever? Huh? What then?"

Blue was half-joking, but Red could tell that beneath it he was explaining the reality of his thought process. His hand found Blue's across the table once more, and he interlaced their fingers.

"Cooper up at the ranch said there was a spot for me if I wanted it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess that's it then, huh?"

"I guess it is."

* * *

It was Red's turn to be surprised that night, as Blue pulled out a repertoire of moves that he hadn't yet had the pleasure of experiencing. They laid together afterwards, Red splayed perpendicular to Blue as he slouched into the headboard. Red's legs hung over the side of the bed, Blue's fingers tangling in his hair.

"So. Where'd you learn that one?"

"Which one?"

"When I was like." Red curled himself into the position he had been worked into earlier, and mimed Blue's motions.

"Oh. Well last time I was where you were."

"Ah."

"Yeah." A pause, as Blue swept his hand from Red's neck to his navel, sending a shiver up and down his body.

"You ever feel uncomfortable talkin' about stuff you done with other guys before me?"

"Not really. It's all in the past. Do you?"

Red shrugged. "I dunno. Thought maybe it might make you feel weird."

"I don't plan on doing anything with anyone other than you anymore, so I guess it all works out."

"That's a roundabout way of saying you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

Blue's hand froze where it was curled in Red's fringe, as his eyes locked onto the moon shining through their open window. Eventually he looked down, and saw Red's expectant face looking back at him. For a moment he felt as though he had been rocked by a wave, lost in a tumble of noise and motion. But the ocean's roar was merely the blood in his ear, the thumping the rapid beat of his heart.

He swallowed.

"Should we get married?"

"Are you proposing to me?"

"I'm not sure."

Red rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to do it? Would that make it easier?"

"Are you proposing to me?"

"I'm going to wring your neck."

"Been there. Done that."

Blue had the red marks on his neck to prove it. 

He hoped they would be gone by morning.

" _ Should  _ we get married, though? It'd really just be for the ceremony, or whatever. We already live together, we've been together in one way or another for like two decades now. All we'd get is some rings and a piece of paper."

"And a tax break."

"And a vacation."

"And gifts."

"So, what do you think?"

"Again, I gotta ask, are you proposing to me?"

"Let's say I gotta ring in my bag, what would you say?"

"Do you?"

"It's a hypothetical."

"Yes."

Red's breath caught in his throat. The joke deflated between them, the vacuum filled by the quiet silence of revelation. Red sat up as Blue leaned forward, their faces inches apart. Red clutched their hands together in the space between, praying for time to still for just a moment.

"I guess we're engaged now, huh."

Blue swallowed.

"I guess we are."

"I probably should have brought a ring, then."

Blue gestured with his hand, the silver plating of his bracelet glinting once more in the moonlight.

"I got this. Close enough."

Red's heart lurched at the memory of the band. Somewhere in his mind, his father's smiling face resurfaced in the pool of his memories. He wanted to cry, he wanted to laugh and jump and shout and scream until he couldn't breathe. 

But in a nice way. 

Pleasantly.

Blue's mind took a moment to catch up, his eyes widening as he took in the enormity of what had just happened.

"What time is it back home?" His hands were shaking, his voice wavered.

"Eight in the mornin', why?"

"I gotta call Daisy."

"Dude, it's 2am here, we should sleep."

"Red, I just got  _ engaged _ to the man of my  _ dreams _ will you please shut up!"

Red rolled his eyes again, and passed Blue's phone to him, waving him off in the direction of the balcony.

Blue stood out on the rickety metal awning in his underwear, night breeze cool on his flushed skin. He held the phone to his head with a shaking hand, steadying himself against the railing. The dial tone rang once, twice, three times before Daisy picked up, each resounding in his mind like distant explosions.

_ "This had better be important. I'm trying to get Poppy to school." _

"Red and I got engaged."

Red watched Blue recoil, pulling the phone away from his head as — he figured — Daisy screeched down the line. He chuckled to himself, and returned to texting his mother, who had known about Red's plans to propose well in advance. It was true, there was a ring in Red's bag, but Blue didn't need to know about it just yet. He sent his mother a long text, thanking her for being there for Blue when Red couldn't. He spoke of his father, a smiling face swimming in a distant memory. He asked her once to forgive him formally, for his absence. She replied almost immediately, three texts in short succession.

_ There's nothing to forgive. _

_ You're my baby, and always will be. _

_ I'm so proud of who you've become, and I know Dad would feel the same. _

Red's eyes brimmed with tears, but he refused to cry until Blue returned.

Out on the balcony, Daisy had finally calmed down at the end of the line.

_ "Well, my kids think their mom just died, but I'm happy for you. Send me a picture of the ring when you can." _

"He's gonna have to give me one first."

_ "He didn't give you a ring? A verbal agreement? What century is this? I hope you got at least some land in the exchange, milady." _

"I hate you so much Daisy."

_ "Not as much as you're gonna hate living in that tower, princess." _

Blue returned shortly, and found Red curled up on his side in the bed. He slid in behind him, cradling his head in his arms, and spoke into his ear.

"Why're you crying?"

Red's voice was small, a child's voice in a man's body.

"I miss my Dad."

Blue's heart melted as Red turned into him, sobbing directly into Blue's chest. He held him tightly, hand rubbing in slow circles on his back. Red clung to him as he wept, unwilling to hold back his tears any longer. As they subsided eventually, he pulled back to look at Blue, who watched him fondly.

"Do you think he'd be happy to know how things turned out for you?"

Red nodded, too emotional to speak.

"Do you want to go to sleep now?"

Red turned his back to Blue, pushing his body up against him as they shifted to sleep. Blue kissed Red's neck firmly as he settled, the last sniffles escaping as he calmed down. Blue's hand worked circles into his stomach, and Red released a hum of comfort as he finally drifted off.

Red woke in the night, and slipped out from under Blue's arm. He crept to his bag, retrieving the ring he had got back in May, a gift from his mother for his birthday. She had accompanied it with a note,  _ From me, to you. _ It was her wedding ring, a silver band, a gleaming diamond sparkling in pride of place. It was immaculate. Red had cried when she gave it to him, clutched at her, unable to convey his thanks with words. She had had held him, crying just the same, in awe of her little boy who had sprouted into the man before her, sobbing in her living room.

He crawled back into bed, and bundled Blue into his arms once more. His arm fell across Red's chest, hand on his heart, and Red took the opportunity to slip the ring onto his finger. He pulled Blue's hand to his face, kissed the ring once, and settled back into sleep again.

Red dreamed once more of the beach, the endless waves. 

However, this time, he was not alone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, that was something, huh.
> 
> Next chapter will be the finale, but don't expect fireworks. That isn't my style.
> 
> It's more of an epilogue, to be perfectly honest.
> 
> Love you, see you soon.


	13. Surf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get married.  
The boys go on vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter has arrived!  
Be warned, this isn't as filled with fireworks as you might expect.  
Rather, it's just two boys having a good time with one another, like we've had together, you (plural) and I.

Blue had been to a few weddings in his life, but the process of planning, booking, and attending his own was a nightmare he had never anticipated. He and Red weren't short of money — Red in particular had a mass of savings that made up more than enough for their small ceremony and reception. It was the endless phone calls, paperwork, testings, tastings and fittings that had taken a toll on them both. The week before the big day, Red had splayed across their bed, exhausted from a day of interacting with what felt like a million different people, all discussing different aspects of the day which he, frankly, couldn't care less about. Red had wanted to just go to the town hall and sign some papers and get it over with, it had been Blue who pushed for the ceremony. And Blue always got what he wanted in the end, when it came to Red. He slid over Red's body on their bed — in their sparsely decorated short term let apartment — and stroked his hair as he laid with his eyes closed.

"It's almost over, don't worry. Thank you for being so amazing these last few weeks. You've made everything so much easier." He leaned in to kiss his throat, fingers netted into his hair. Red moved to lock him into an embrace, arms tight around his back and shoulders. They laid like that for a moment, Blue's head nestled into the space below Red's chin.

"Can we sleep for a little before dinner?"

Blue stretched a little, pulling out of Red's arms to sit up in his lap. Red's hands rested on his hips, thumbs massaging inwards in tiny, slow circles. Blue ran his hands under his shirt, scratching idly at his chest. 

"Sure, you wanna ditch your clothes?"

Red nodded, laying his arms wide on the bed, teeth showing through a pleasant grin. His eyes were closed.

"You do it."

"Say please."

Red's eyes fluttered open, and he regarded Blue with an expression so innocent and full of love that it sent him back to the night they had spent together after having confessed their feelings back in the Autumn. 

" _ Please _ ."

His voice was sweet, and Blue obliged, gently removing his clothes as he shed his own. He trailed kisses along Red's neck as he moved downwards, following it with pressed lips to the curve of his calf as his trousers came off. They laid on top of the covers, too warm for a blanket, and Red let himself be cradled within Blue's arms. Their bodies knit together easily, two shapes sculpted in a dream to meld into one seamlessly. Their knees bent together, giving the impression that Red was sitting in his lap, although horizontal. Blue's arms hooked across his ribs and under his own, two pairs of hands joined in front of Red's face, his breath warm on their fingers. Blue's face pressed into his hair, breathing in that same scent which had become, unmistakably, Red. 

He spoke, just as they were on the cusp of sleep, directly into Red's ear.

"Should I set an alarm?"

Red answered him with silence, deep and regular breathing accompanying the drone of his slight snore. Blue chuckled to himself at Red's childlike ability to fall asleep anywhere at a moment's notice, and settled behind him once more. They slept for a while, a patch of sunlight traipsing a path across their bedroom wall as afternoon slid into evening. 

They were marrying in August — to give them time to go on some semblance of a honeymoon before Blue began his research in September. They were travelling to Undella Town in Unova, where Surge had a holiday home at which he had graciously offered to let them stay for two weeks free of charge.

Blue had protested over the phone with Surge after he had called with the details of the home. Blue had been under the impression that they were still going to pay Surge, but at a reduced rate.

"Greg, we can't stay there for  _ free _ ! You're insane, that's too much!"

Red glared at Blue, a confused expression on his face.

_ What the fuck are you doing? _ he mouthed. 

Blue waved him off as Surge replied.

_ "Hey! It's my house, I'll do what I want with it thank you! I don't charge friends and family to stay in my house, Blue, I wasn't raised like that." _

"Surge… man c'mon, I can't accept that."

Red grabbed the phone from Blue's hand, holding him off with quick pushes that sent Blue further backwards than he might have imagined. He silently cursed Red's upper body strength, and conceded, throwing his eyes to the ceiling.

"Hey, Greg, it's Red." A pause as Surge spoke down the line to him. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Thank you. No, seriously, I can't thank you enough for this, that's incredible." Another pause, a laugh from Red. "I'll tell him, yeah. Tell the Captain we said hello, okay? We'll see you guys at the wedding."

He ended the call, holding Blue's phone to him. He snatched it from his hand, glaring at Red.

"Don't push me like that. You know I don't like that."

"Don't turn down a free vacation, dumbass."

Blue continued to glare, even as Red bundled him into his arms. His head rested on his shoulder, and Red spoke to his hair as his hand ran through it gently.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like being pushed around." He kissed the side of Blue's face, felt him relax with a quiet sigh. "But you gotta let people do nice stuff for you once in a while. Surge is a good guy, he does this for everyone."

"I just don't like special treatment."

"Nuh uh." Red waggled his finger in front of Blue's eyes, prompting him to swipe at his hand, lacing their fingers together. "You love special treatment."

Blue grinned, "Only from you."

"That's more like it."

They swayed together in their embrace as their lips met — a brief moment of calm in the midst of the whirlwind of their preparations.

* * *

The day itself was unremarkable — insofar as it went off without a hitch. Their ceremony was short, but the small Pallet Town church was packed to the rafters. Sixteen Indigo League Gym Leaders and their plus ones, as well as assorted family members and friends crowded the aisles, each desperate to catch a glimpse of the excitingly fairy-tale nature of Blue and Red's relationship. Red's mother sat with tears streaming down her face for the majority of the service, as did Daisy. Red avoided looking at them, knowing full well that if he did, he would be joining them. He figured he had enough trouble with his words than to add crying on top of it. For his own part, Blue had begun to cry as Red spoke those vows to him — silent tears brimming and running over as he was overcome.

Afterwards, in the car to the hotel where their reception would be taking place, Red joked with him about his tears.

"Told you I could make you cry."

"Fuck off."

Red laughed, and placed a kiss at the edge of Blue's jaw. He turned exaggeratedly, facing the window with his whole body, back to Red. Red's hand reached out to stroke up and down his back, and Blue turned to him once again as shivers ran a course around his body. He gave Red a kiss of his own, short but firm, lips warm together. He felt Red's sigh across his mouth as they pulled apart, and he was struck by how much such a tiny gesture could affect him. His heart raced, and his hand clenched and unclenched with a barely contained desire to grab Red by his collar and pull him in. But, Red's suit was expensive, and Blue wasn't sure their driver needed to see all of that right now. So he settled for a grip on Red's knee, a suggestion of something to come. Red met his eyes, carrying that same heat — blazing just underneath his skin — and nodded at him.

Their reception was, to put it lightly, raucous. That was the word the papers had used the day after to describe the scenes. Blue and Red remembered little — their amnesia the product not of alcohol but of the sheer volume of meeting and greeting and fun having that had taken place over the course of those eleven hours. Red's Mom had left for home somewhat early, and Red had stood with her until her taxi arrived. It had been all she could do to stop him from getting in with her to see her home, his worrying nature in overdrive at the prospect of his mother travelling alone. Blue had pointed out to him afterwards that his mother was going to be travelling a lot more in the near future, as she was joining the Kanto Contest circuit for the second time in her life. Her first stint had been interrupted by Red's arrival, and as he and Blue had met with her to tell her the news of their impending relocation, she had spilled to them that she was going on tour once again.

"I've still got some life left to live yet, and it's about time I showed these kids what a real diva can do!" 

Red had been incredulous; Blue delighted.

As he returned to the reception, he made a beeline for Blue, pulling him out of the crowded function hall and into the adjoining corridor. Blue was tipsy, but had been deliberately restricting himself from partaking too heavily in the festivities, wanting to keep some degree of his wits about him as he and Red were, technically, the hosts of the entire thing. 

Blue caught the tension in Red's body as he pressed close to him. He didn't speak, choosing instead to attempt to smother his face into Blue's chest. His arms were tight around his middle, and Blue completed the embrace, hand warm against the side of his head.

"What's up, buddy?"

"I wanna go to bed." Red released a sigh as he spoke, but his body refused to relax. His hands were animated at Blue's back, fidgeting and clenching into the fabric of his jacket. Blue stroked soft circles into Red's back, and nodded.

"C'mon, let's go. They won't miss us."

Red looked up at him, a grateful smile spreading across his face.

Red flopped straight to the bed as Blue shut the door behind them, laying in silence as Blue texted Surge and Sabrina that they were retiring for the night, hoping they would be able to field any questions about their absence. Eventually, he looked to Red, crouched beside him where he lay to speak in his ear. His hand sat warm and heavy on his stomach, fingers scratching idly at the material of Red's pants.

"You looked so good today. I've been wantin' to get you alone since the minute you got that suit on." His voice was low in Red's ear, suggestive and loving all at the same time.

Red's body remained tense under Blue's hand. He turned his head, face pained, and kissed his cheek.

"I don't think I'm gonna be up for all of that stuff tonight, baby. I need to go to sleep I think."

Blue's hand slid up his body, as gently as he could muster, before cupping Red's face. He kissed him on the mouth again, thumb stroking across his cheekbone in a gesture of comfort. He pulled back, and felt Red's body finally relax. There was a contraction, a sensation of loosening which spread throughout Red's form, starting at the point where they were joined.

Red spoke in a voice tinted with devotion.

"God, you make it so easy. I'm so glad to have you here."

Blue smiled at him, tears threatening to let loose once more. He swiped them away with the back of his hand, and stood once more.

"You want me to get you out of that shit or are you good to do it yourself?"

Red waved him off, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to begin disrobing. They undressed in silence, the rustling of fabric the only indication of one another's presence. Red embraced him once they were naked, running a pair of strong hands underneath Blue's rear, reaching towards his knees. 

"I thought you weren't up for all that?"

"I'm not, but I'm still gonna throw you down on bed like I know you want me to."

"Wha-?" Blue was cut short as Red hauled him up into his arms, carrying him in his arms like a fainting housewife pulled out of a burning building. It was moments like that that Blue remembered just how strong Red was, how powerful his muscles were. It turned him on, yes, but on another level it represented a feeling of supreme safety. Sitting in Red's arms, hands wound around his neck, Blue felt safer than anywhere else in the world. Red walked with him to the bedside, gently kneeling onto the mattress to lower Blue down softly. As his shoulders met the pillow, he reached for Red's face, pulling him down on top of him as they laid out together over the covers.

"Thought you were gonna throw me?"

"Didn't want you gettin' any ideas." There was a wink in Red's voice, but a waver in his hands which hinted at his overworked mind. Blue shuffled them into a sleeping position, face to face and limbs tangled, and spoke to Red's hair.

"Thanks for everything today. I know you didn't want a big ceremony, and I know it was hard for you to have all these people in your face all day."

"It was what you wanted. That was enough for me."

"I'm glad I married you."

"I am too." A pause, Red's fingers circling in Blue's chest, "When do I get to call you my husband?"

"Whenever you feel like."

They laughed together for a moment, interrupted by Red yawning, stifling the noise in Blue's neck. 

"I've had enough of being awake, I think."

Blue wrapped him tightly in his arms, bodies pressed tight.

"Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Red."

Blue laid awake as Red's breathing grew deeper and more regular, staring at the ceiling with eyes that refused to fall shut. He thought back to where he was only a year before, fresh out of another failed relationship and so despondent at his lack of excitement in his career that he had been contemplating just running away, as Red had done.

He had never expected his feelings for Red to rekindle, had never expected them to blossom into something more, never expected them to be reciprocated. Blue had resigned himself to a life of longing, forever chasing after the one man he could never have. He had visions of Red's wedding in the future — some hazy figure who represented everything Blue could never be. And yet here he was, the man of his dreams asleep on his chest, a gold band around his finger to match Blue's own.

Red shifted in his sleep, body moving to envelop Blue's within his limbs. He nuzzled his face into Blue's hair, dreaming mind murmuring words in a soft voice.

"All mine."

Blue smiled broadly, replying to him with that same softness, gentle enough not to wake him.

"As long as you'll have me, Red."

Their hands joined, and Blue allowed himself to relax, luxuriating in the warmth of Red's body around him.

He awoke in a daze, heat and wetness trailing across his neck and down his body, a heavy weight pressed against his back. The cobwebs cleared from his mind as he blinked his eyes open, hand reaching behind and down to tangle in Red's hair. Red's mouth was closed around the flesh of his side, teeth clenched into his rib cage. Blue whined in pain, nails dragging Red's scalp as he pulled him up to his mouth once more. Red met him eagerly, one hand tight around his jaw to hold him in place, his other low on Blue's stomach, pressing at a sensitive spot between his thigh and groin. Blue moaned into his mouth, desperately shifting to press his body flat against Red's, to feel the glorious heat between them. But Red's hands held fast, and his struggles were ineffective against the wall of his grip. He pulled back, Red's panting breaths hot on his lips.

"I know you wanna be in charge this morning, but-"

Red interrupted him with a kiss to his neck that sent a shiver throughout his entire body.

"Is that right?" His voice was low in Blue's ear. His fingers, already woven into his hair, tightened, his gentle tug increasing to an almost-sharp pain. Blue's eye twitched, his body barely containing it's need for this to escalate.

When he spoke, it was from between teeth gritted from lust, mouth in contact with the ridge of Red's ear.

"I  _ know _ you wanna be in charge _ , _ " he whispered, emphasizing his words with a vice grip between Red's legs, eliciting a gasp from him, "But if you don't give me what I want soon, I'll do it  _ myself. _ " At his final word, he bucked backwards into Red, pressing tightly where they were joined. Red gasped another half-choked moan, and his grip released as he shifted their bodies. Blue was on his back, and Red leaned over him, crowding him once more into the pillows with his mouth on his neck. His hips hovered just out of reach, prompting Blue to lift his from the bed to meet in the middle. Red pulled back, smiling down at him.

"Since you asked nicely."

"I love you."

"Keep saying that and you might get more than you bargained for." His smile was easy, but his eyes shone with that same devotion. He brought himself down, their bodies laid in full contact. "I love you too."

* * *

Their honeymoon was, in comparison to the wedding, a breeze. They flew to Unova two days after their wedding, tearfully bidding goodbye to their families. They were flying direct to Sinnoh after the vacation, moving into their modest flat in Hearthome City in order to settle into a rhythm before their new life began. Blue had been noticeably calmer on the flight, remaining awake and chatting to Red amicably throughout. He was halfway through a story when he noticed Red gazing at him, a slight smile playing across his lips.

"I got somethin' on my face?"

"You just seem a lot happier today, or something. I dunno. Thought you were afraid of flying?"

"Oh! Yeah, no, I took like  _ a bunch _ of pills before we took off. We may be thirty-five thousand feet in the air already but I am high as a kite as well."

Red's eyes widened, and it was only the presence of the other people on the flight that stopped him from cracking up in riotous laughter. He settled for a pat on the shoulder, and a kiss to Blue's temple.

"Anyway, your story, which I was absolutely listening to."

Blue slapped his arm, but continued talking. They passed the entire flight like that, easy and light-hearted, happy to be in one another's company.

They took a train to Undella — at Red's insistence. Their flight landed outside Castelia, and the train would take another five hours to reach the town. Red was fascinated by train journeys, and spent the entire ride staring out of the window at the passing landscape. Buildings and industrial plants fell away to suburbs and forests, which sprang up to hills and mountains as they approached Undella Bay. They arrived finally, Blue shaken awake by Red's hand on his shoulder, and made their way to Surge's Villa. He had bought it in the new year, upon learning that it would no longer be up for rent, as its owner had decided to sell. It was a beautiful home — one story, open plan, all white walls and coastal decoration. Blue felt it looked a little too much like something he would have seen on a home improvement show, but it was nice all the same. Red made a beeline for the bedroom, and Blue heard his exclamation shortly after, poking his head out from his inspection of the bathroom. 

"Red, what's up?"

"Come look at this!"

Blue walked to the bedroom, and audibly gasped when he caught sight of the bed.

It was huge.

It was clearly vintage, a gleaming wooden frame supporting a full four posters, complete with flowing, gauzy draping along the sides. The material fluttered in the breeze from the open window, and Blue stared as he tried to find the words to describe it.

"Surge had told me that beds were a little bigger over here, but I didn't expect this."

"Pikachu will be happy to know there's space for her!"

Red chuckled at that, pulling Blue close to him, hands light on his hips.

"Hmmm, maybe we should test it out first though? Make sure it's safe for the three of us." 

His voice carried that same joking lilt, but Blue could see the look in his eyes, could feel the was his fingers tightened where they sat. He pushed off Red's shoulders, hoisting himself up so Red was holding him. His arms wrapped around his neck in a loose embrace, and he brought his face close. Red leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back minutely, shaking his head.

"No kissing. Show me what else you can do with that mouth, huh?"

Red's mind went momentarily blank, grip tightening to a vice on Blue's thighs. He nodded, eyes and mind elsewhere.

They landed on the bed in a puff of white linen, clothes and covers discarded where they weren't needed.

* * *

They spent the majority of the vacation tangled in their sheets in various stages of undress. Red still woke early with the morning sun, but had taken to rolling back over, burying his face into Blue's shoulders, lips soft on his skin. Blue would occasionally wake before him, stealing out of his arms as quietly as possible to grab them breakfast from a nearby bakery. One such morning, he arrived back to Red awake in the bed, Pikachu sitting up with him as he ran his hand up and down her back. She babbled to him in her chiming voice, and he replied in earnest, eager to keep their conversation going. They both turned to him as he entered, faces bright.

Blue was struck by it, the feeling of ease that washed over him when he looked at Red like this. He wondered if it would be like that always — if the mere sight of Red waking up each morning would be enough to set him right for the entire day. It was all he could hope for, if he were honest. He joined them in bed, body curled around Pikachu, head resting on his hand. Red scratched his head lightly, and Pikachu watched him inquisitively. Eventually, she reached out herself, pawing at Blue the same way Red did.

They couldn't help but laugh at her attempt, Blue wrapping her in a hug as she settled sleepily against him. He looked up at Red, who met his eyes with a smile, and leaned in. Their lips brushed together briefly.

"Mornin'."

"I got breakfast. I woke up and you looked cute sleepin', I didn't wanna wake you."

"S'okay. Missed you when I woke up though." His hand stroked through Blue's hair, settling it where it had been ruffled in the night, "Can't sleep without you there anymore."

"Is that right?"

Blue had been joking, but Red seemed serious.

"Yeah. I got trouble sleepin' when you're not next to me now." He laughed, self-conscious, "You really did a number on me, huh?"

Blue smiled, reaching out to stroke along Red's cheekbone.

"It was all part of the plan."

"What plan was that?"

Blue didn't answer. He pulled Red down towards him, fist tight in his hair. They laid side by side, Pikachu resting between them, and lazed there for the rest of the morning. Hours passed around them until the sun sat high in the sky, and Blue hauled them up and out.

He had planned a surprise for Red, something Surge had told him about before they left. He had been given the full story — Surge's capacity for rambling enhanced by their wedding's open bar. The Captain had brought him there on one of their earliest dates, when he was just visiting Unova as a sailor, years before Blue and Red were even born. Surge had been skeptical — he was young, but he wasn't a fool — but something about the Captain's excited demeanour, his endearing sweetness as he placed Surge gently on his Lapras — careful consideration paid to Surge's fear of the ocean — left Surge breathless and eager to follow him anywhere. Surge had clung to him when Lapras finally dived down, through a rocky passage under the water. They emerged, Surge spluttering water out of his mouth, and he swore that the sight of their date would never leave his mind for the rest of his life. How he could have gone so long living in Unova — raised not fifty miles away in the countryside — without ever hearing about this place, he never understood.

They had stayed there until day turned to evening and the sky streaked with pink. Surge had asked the Captain to be his, then. They laid under a velvet sky, waves lapping at their feet, and planned a future together. When the Captain left for his next voyage, he left Surge with a locket, and a promise that he would return for him, that they would make this work.

Blue had stared at him as he finished the story.

"What?"

"Are you telling me that you proposed to him — effectively — on your, what,  _ fifth _ date?"

Surge looked like he was about to respond, but the words caught in his mind. He gazed at the wall blankly for a moment, wheels clearly turning inside his head. He stood.

"I need to find Robert."

Blue watched him stride across the dance floor, watched him embrace his husband where he stood at the bar. He saw the Captain turn, saw them speak quietly, watched their hands join.

He could only hope that he and Red would live to experience that closeness.

Blue had drafted Red's Blastoise into their excursion. He had let Gyarados out, but decided against riding him seeing as he had somewhat of an  _ excitable _ nature. That was what the Nurses had said at the Pokémon Centers. Blue knew what they meant, could see it in action as Gyarados stalked through the waves in search of prey. 

Red let Blue take the reins, sitting comfortably behind him on Blastoise's back as he paddled them swiftly to their unknown — to Red — destination. They were dressed for the sun — which is to say, not very dressed at all — but Blue carried a waterproof pack filled with spare clothes. He was expecting to spend a while where they were going. 

He had opted for shorts, which reached almost past his knees. Red had scoffed as he pulled them on.

"Oh wow, I knew you were half-straight but damn I didn't think it would manifest like this."

"Shut up! We're not all shameless!"

Red gazed down at himself, body barely contained — in Blue's opinion — by his swimwear.

"I don't like tan lines."

"I'll bet."

As they approached the spot where they had to dive down, Blue motioned for Red to hold on to him.

"This better be worth it, you know I hate going underwater."

"Hush, it'll be fine."

It was, eventually. Blastoise took a little longer to resurface than Red would have liked, and Blue could feel his hands tense towards the end of their dive. They rose, Red gasping once they breached the surface.

Blue was speechless.

It was a beach, enclosed by sheer, rocky cliffs that rose towards the sky — a circle of stone around a single round of pure blue. The sand was perfect, white and unblemished. The water was shallow, crystal blue and brimming with tiny Pokémon that flitted about aimlessly, their lives simple and unconcerned with Blue and Red's presence.

Red exhaled as they dismounted Blastoise, neck craned to take in as much of the beach as possible.

"This is incredible." His voice was a whisper, body close enough to Blue's that he could feel his stomach rise and fall away against his back. "How did you find out about this?"

"Surge. The Captain brought them here once on a date, he told me about it."

"I'll have to thank him."

"Yeah."

They set up on the shore, unloading an umbrella unearthed from the depths of one of the villa's closets. They laid out on the sand, an easy silence resting between them. They had reeased their Pokémon, and Blue was struck by how similar it all was to that day on Mt. Moon.

Red looked thoughtful, and Blue tapped him on the shoulder, eyes searching his face, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"I think I've been here before."

Blue deflated, his unique surprise ruined, "Oh."

Red caught the disappointment in his voice, and chuckled, "No, not  _ physically. _ I think I've been here like… in a dream, or something."

Blue relaxed, pride restored.

"Now that you mention it, this all does seem a little familiar somehow."

They remained in that easy silence for a while, Red's hand reaching out to grasp his. Their rings were safe at the villa, Blue too paranoid about losing them to risk it.

"Glad I get to be here with you."

"You're welcome. Never thought things would go like this, huh?"

"Love you."

Red kissed the back of his hand, spoke his answer to the skin of his wrist.

"Love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! (for now)
> 
> Sincerest thank yous to everyone for reading and enjoying Pure Shores over the last few weeks.
> 
> This was my first fic ever, and to have people read it at all is a blessing I couldn't have wished for.
> 
> This won't be the last time that we'll see the boys, but perhaps for a while.
> 
> My next project will more than likely involve the X-Men, so if you're into that look for something titled 'Cadence' in the near future!
> 
> Until next time, see ya.


End file.
